Where the Heart Is
by Pocahontas83
Summary: RoryLoganFinn Oh! This is the end! Chapter 20 is finally up!
1. Break ups and make ups

Chapter 1: Break-ups and make-ups

He saw her walking down the hall and called out her name, "Rory!"

Instinct made Rory stop and turn her head to see who called her. She half smiled as she waited for him to reach her.

"Hi, Finn," she said.

"Hi. How you doing?"

"I'm OK," she answered facing the ground.

Finn knew that she wasn't OK. He had been meaning to talk to her ever since her break up with Logan last weekend, but he could never find her. He wanted to know how she was holding up, but one look at her face and he knew the answer. She was sad. Her eyes, usually bright with happiness, were distant, dead. 'How could Logan do this to this girl?' He thought to himself.

"You know, you're a very hard woman to find!" he said now walking together with her, trying to make her a little more comfortable. He saw that she felt weird talking to her now ex-boyfriend's best friend. But she didn't want to. She liked Finn. He was funny, somewhat sweet and a good friend. When he started walking next to her she thought that he was exactly what she needed to get Logan off her mind.

"Some of us actually go to classes, you know."

"Are you implying that I'm here just for the girls and the booze? For your information I was just going to class when I saw your lovely figure down the hall and since it had been a while since I've had the pleasure of your conversation I thought I'd be a little late for my educational experience."

"Well, I almost believe that!"

"Hey, look here," he said showing a couple of books in his hands, "books, you see!"

"Wow, I never thought you knew what books were! Aren't you full of surprises?"

"You ain't seen nothing yet," he said with a playful smirk. Rory just smiled. "So are you doing something tonight? I thought we could hang out, get a little drunk, you know."

"Oh, no!" Rory said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Hey, sorry I asked forget it," Finn said a little hurt.

"Oh, no, it's not you Finn. I'd love to hang out with you. God knows I need some distraction from the drama my life is right now, but it's just that today's Friday and I have Friday night dinner with my grandparents." She was silent for a while and then, as if remembering something she stopped.

"What?" Finn asked.

"Oh crap! Dinner tonight! I was supposed to take Logan with me! I promised my grandparents! Could things go anymore wrong in my life!"

"Hey, now c'mon, don't get all depressed on me! Why don't you talk to your mom? Isn't she the problem solver? I'm sure she can come up with something."

"She would if she knew I'm broken up with Logan."

"You didn't tell her?" Finn asked a little surprised. "I thought you guys told each other everything."

"We do... it's just that I didn't want to tell her because if I did... then I don't know, I just didn't want to believe, you know... I didn't want to believe that it had actually happened," Rory said trying to hold back a stubborn tear. Finn saw this and it was one of the few times he actually wanted to hunt down Logan and kick his ass. But he tried to show that he didn't notice that she was getting sadder so he continued the conversation as if nothing had happened.

"Well, bright as you are I'm sure you'll figure something out." They now passed through Finn's classroom so he stopped.

"This is me hon."

"You're actually going to class!" she exclaimed.

"I'm hurt."

She chuckled. "See you later Finn." She said leaving.

"Hey!" he called her, "don't be a stranger, ok?"

She smiled and then left.

Finn tried hard to concentrate in his class, but he couldn't. He was angry. He was angry at Logan for hurting such a wonderful girl like Rory, he was angry at Rory for letting Logan get to her like that and he was even more angry at himself because he felt like he had no power to make her feel better. When class was over he realized that he heard not a word of the lecture and thought 'great! I might as well not come if I can't make myself focus!' He was back in his dorm room moments later. There he found Colin watching TV in the common room. Logan was in his room.

"Hey man," Colin said, not looking at him.

"Hey." He answered and went straight to his room.

"Finn, is that you?" He heard as Logan called him but pretended not to. Logan stood up from his bed and called again, "Finn!" Again he got no answer so he went to his friend's room. "Hey man, didn't you hear me?"

"I heard you," Finn said dryly as he put his books on his desk.

"You weren't in class, were you?" Logan asked surprised.

"Yes, I was," Finn answered again dryly. Logan thought this was weird. No jokes, no funny looks, nothing.

"Are you ok, man?" Logan asked a little concerned.

"I'm great. Thanks for asking. How about yourself? How are _you,_ Logan? Happy?" Finn asked, now a little angry. Logan saw this and thought it was better to just leave the guy alone. He obviously had something going on inside him and he was sure he didn't cause it.

"Look Finn, I don't know what the hell is up with you. I don't know who did this to you, but if you don't wanna talk, that's fine. Just don't go take it on me, ok?" he said as he left Finn's room.

"You wanna talk, Logan, let's talk," Finn said following Logan out of his room. His eyes showed how mad his was and both Logan and Colin, who had turned the TV off and faced him, saw this. "You want to know who did this to me, huh?" Finn continued, "Do you?"

"If it's going to make you feel better, less angry and more like yourself, then yes, I want to know who did this to you."

"Rory Gilmore." The words came out like knives and the victim was Logan. Finn wanted to hurt him, badly. It had its effect, but Logan didn't demonstrate.

"I don't get it. How did Rory make you this angry?" Logan said calmly. Colin just watched from the sofa.

"You don't get it? Come on Logan, don't play dumb, it doesn't suit you."

"I seriously don't know what you're talking about."

"How could you do this to her? How could you hurt someone like Rory? Tell me, what the hell were you thinking?" Finn said, yelling.

Logan didn't answer, he just stared at his friend, not believing his reaction. Colin was also a bit surprised at Finn's breakout. It wasn't something that Finn usually did, much less sober. But he didn't want to interfere, this was between the other two, but he didn't leave either. There was no way in hell that he was going to miss this.

Seeing that Logan wasn't going to say anything, Finn continued a little more calm, "She's a great girl Logan, I'm sure you know this. She's smart, funny, sweet and drop dead gorgeous. Do you actually think that you're going to find another girl like that in this lifetime? Plus, a girl like that that actually likes you!"

"You don't understand," Logan was going to continue, but Finn cut him short.

"Damn right I don't understand. Do you know how hard it was to talk to her and see in her eyes the sadness that _you_ brought to her. Do you know how hard it was to watch her fight a tear? A tear that _you_ brought to her? You, my best friend! You hurt that girl more than you can imagine, Logan. Why? She loved you. She still loves you, and that's another thing I can't understand."

Logan was going to answer but Finn's cell phone rang in his room, so he just looked outside the window waiting for his friend to return.

When Rory left Finn in his class she felt a little happier. Not that she had left him, but the fact that Finn made her smile, even laugh made her happy. She hadn't had many of those moments this week. Her break up with Logan was a bad one. She couldn't understand it. Everything was fine and then suddenly he wants to break up. He gave her no reason, he just left her standing outside her dorm room stupefied. She couldn't even cry then, it was like it was a dream, a bad dream and she just wanted to wake up. She had just heard the guy that she loved, the guy that completed her in every way, the guy that made her happier than she ever thought she could be, tell her that he couldn't be with her anymore. It was a dream, it had to be a dream, but the days passed and she didn't wake up from it. She had to believe it and that made her miserable. She cried alone, not having the guts to tell her mother. She actually avoided conversations with her mother all week long, afraid that the subject of Logan would come up. Her mom left innumerous messages in her cell phone but she never answered them. She wouldn't know what to say, she wouldn't know how to explain it, because she actually did not have the explanation. Plus she didn't want her mother chasing Logan and beating him up, cause she was sure that's what Lorelai, with the assistance of Luke, would do. She preferred to be alone, but her conversation with Finn made her realize that she didn't have to be alone, she still had her friends, she still had Finn. At this thought she smiled. But her smiley face soon turned to a frown when she remembered her latest problem: Friday Night Dinner and no Logan. Now that was problem indeed and to solve that, she needed coffee.

She walked aimlessly around campus with her second cup of coffee in hand and yet no solution presented itself to her. She could _not_ go, but then her mother would kill her. She could go alone but there were two problems there: one, her grandmother would kill her. Two, she couldn't lie and tell them that Logan couldn't come because she was a bad liar _and_ her grandmother would kill her. She could ask Logan to go with her, but _that_ would also kill her. So all possible solutions involved her death and she wasn't quite prepared for that yet. She then made the resolution to finally call her mother, Finn did say that she was the problem solver.

Grabbing her cell phone from her back pocket Rory exclaimed as a bright idea crossed her mind "Finn!"

"Hello." Finn said as he answered his cell phone.

"Hey Finn, it's Rory!"

"Hey," Finn answered cheerfully. He thought she sounded happy.

"Ok, so I know this is not what you had in mind when you suggested that we hang out tonight, but it's the best I can offer."

"Oh, you got out of your mandatory dinner thing!"

"Not exactly."

"I don't get it"

"Come with me."

"Where?" He wasn't following.

"To Friday Night Dinner, dummy!"

"Uh, you do know I'm not Logan right? I mean, won't your grandparents notice?"

Rory laughed. "I know you're not him, and yes, my grandparents will notice, but this is the only solution that does not involve me being killed."

"Uh, ok, you're not making any sense. Why would you get killed?"

"Not important, Finn, just trust me on this. I really thought about it, I tried to come up with

something, but I couldn't. You're my last hope! I need you there with me or this night will be the most horrible one of my existence!"

Finn didn't answer right away, he was processing her words. 'I need you' she said. He smiled. How could a guy turn that down?

"Fine, but you owe me!"

"Big time! Thank you Finney!"

"Oh, don't call me that! It's cowardice. You already got what you wanted Gilmore." He heard her laugh on the other end. "So what time should I pick you up?"

"Well, we have to be there at 7, so 6:00? That'll give me some time to talk to my mom outside so she won't be so surprised when she sees you."

"6:00 it is, then."

"Once again, thank you, you're a life saver! Bye!"

"Bye doll." Finn flipped his phone closed with a smile on his face. He couldn't say why he was smiling but he was. But he had to quickly withdraw that smile off his face and go back to the common room, his conversation with Logan, he feared, was not over, but he thought that after his talk with Rory, there was no way he could maintain his angry posture in front of Logan.

Logan was facing the window of the common room, trying to figure out how to explain the unexplainable. Why _did_ he break up with Rory? He knew the answer, but somehow, after what Finn had said just now, it didn't seem enough. She _was_ smart, she _was_ funny, she _was_ sweet, she _was_ gorgeous and she _was_ in love with him. So why? He was afraid, that's why. He had never felt like this for anyone and that scared the hell out of him. He thought he was just too young to feel like this. So he thought that maybe if he broke up with her, he would just forget her and move on. He was trying to do that, but it wasn't working. He still liked her, he still loved her, he loved her more than ever. It felt like the distance did nothing but make his feeling stronger. So he wasn't surprised when he felt crazy jealous when he heard Finn say her name on the phone. He instantly turned the other way and looked at Colin. Colin shrugged his shoulders, he didn't know what that was about either. Logan than started to listen to Finn's conversation. 'He's going to pick her up? For what? 6:00. What the hell is he doing? What the hell is _she_ doing? Why is she doing this? To make me jealous? She's using Finn to make me jealous. She has to be. Maybe they're just hanging out tonight. Wait, tonight's her Friday night Dinner with her grandparents! She never could get out of that! What the hell does this mean?' All this thoughts were rushing through Logan's mind as Finn walked back into the common room, with a much more relaxed and happy expression than just moments before. 'Rory Gilmore has that effect on people' Colin thought to himself.

Now Logan was the angry one. "So who was that?" he asked straight away.

"None of your business."

"None of my business? You're talking to my girlfriend on the phone talking about picking

her up and it's none of my business!" Even Logan was surprised at this explosion.

Finn tried to talk unaffectedly. "One: eavesdropping is very poor manners. I thought a highly educated young man like you would know that. Two: she's not your girlfriend anymore mate, you let her go. You gotta deal with it now."

"Deal with it? Oh, come on Finn! You are in this together aren't you?"

"In what?"

"You're doing this just so I'm jealous and ask her to get back together with me."

Finn gave a small laugh. "You're so vain, Logan! Not everything is always about you! No, we're not plotting against you, my friend. If you really are jealous, then it just proves my point, you're a dumbass for letting her go, because you obviously still care about her and whatever stupid reason drove you to break up with her seems like not enough right now."

Logan just stared at him. Damn Finn for knowing him so well!

"Are you going out tonight?" He asked more calm.

"Yes, but don't worry it's just as friends, I'm just doing her a favor, I don't want to steal her from you, don't worry." He said slowly. 'Even if I wanted to it wouldn't work, she's still hung up on you' Finn thought to himself.

Logan was facing the floor. Finn felt sorry for him. He was definitely suffering, and as much as he tried to hide it, sometimes it was just plain clear that he was miserable.

"I can't stay mad at you long, my friend. I love you man, and that's why I'm giving you this free advice: talk to her. Tell her that you've been the world's biggest idiot and that you'd do anything to get her back. Make up a long beautiful speech, bring her some coffee and tell her how you feel." He paused and then joked: "Just don't do it today or you'll mess up my date, hehe. Free food, open bar and the company of the lovely Rory Gilmore. I'd kill you if you messed that up." They all laughed. 'Good to have things back to normal' Colin thought.

A/N: This is my very first fanfic ever... well not ever if you count the Backstreet Boys one... oh, boy forgot I said that! Such a dark period in my life... Anyway, I'd really appreciate it if you guys could review this and tell me what you think. Suggestions to improve my writing or ideas for the story are very welcome! Hope you guys liked this, I'm having a great time writing it. I have some thought for the next 3 chapters so I'll probably update soon, depending on your response of course. If you guys tell me I suck I'll just disappear, hehe. So again, please review! Thanks!


	2. Finn, the backup guy

A/N: First I would like to take this moment to thank everyone for all the sweet reviews. You guys are great! Thank you so much! Well, I love Rory and Logan together on the show but I also love Finn so I don't really know who she's going to end up with. This kinda reminds me of Dawson's Creek, the whole Joey/Dawson/Pacey thing. I was always a Joey and Pacey girl. Ok, that's totally beside the point, sorry. Anyway, here's chapter 2, hope you guys like it and pleeease review! Byee!

Chapter 2: Finn, the backup guy

Rory was kind of nervous about taking Finn to dinner with her grandparents. She didn't know how they would react. They were expecting to see Logan, the boyfriend, and they were going to get Finn, the friend, instead. But she was also glad about it. Friday night dinners weren't exactly the highlight of her week, they were rarely fun, but she knew that Finn could change that. Nothing was ever boring with him. He made the most annoyingly dull events seem fun. Dinner with her grandparents was definitely a job for Finn. Rory was giving herself a last check up on the mirror in her room when Paris walked in.

"You look nice. Hot 'get over Logan' date?"

"More like Friday Night Dinner with the elder Gilmores."

"Hey, weren't you supposed to take Logan tonight with you?"

"Yes, I was."

"You seem very calm... that's strange. What have you got planned?"

"What are you talking about Paris?" Rory asked unaffected as she tucked a curly strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well if you didn't have anything planned for tonight, you'd be freaking out. You'd be only half dressed and talking to your mom on the phone trying to find a solution for your lack of man trouble."

"I don't have a lack of man trouble."

"You don't?" Paris asked suspiciously. "Who's the victim? Marty?"

Marty, why didn't she think of Marty? He was her friend, closer friend than Finn. Her grandparents already knew Marty, he was perfect company for tonight, but she didn't even consider Marty. Paris saw that she was deep in thought so Rory just shook her head and said "Victim? What are you talking about?" She was stalling. It was 6:30, Finn should be there any minute now and she would give anything to get away from Paris and her interrogation.

"You're stalling Gilmore. Don't."

How come Paris knew her so well?

"So it's not Marty," Paris continued, "and it's someone you don't want to tell me because you know I'd disapprove." She put her right hand on her chin in pensive mode. Rory just shook her head.

"I don't need you approval when it comes to dates Paris."

"Ah-ha!" Rory was startled by Paris exclamation, "So it is a date! Who is it?"

"It's not a date, it's just manner of speech."

"Who is it?" Paris repeated slowly. At the same time Rory heard a knock on the door.

It was 5:00, one hour before his "date" with Rory. Logan was with him is his room as he was browsing his closet to pick his outfit for the night. He didn't want to show it, especially not in front of Logan that he was a little anxious about this night. He knew that Rory had asked him just as friends, just as a company to sit through dinner, but this would be the first time they would go out, just the two of them. He couldn't tell why that made him nervous, but it did. Logan saw his worried frown.

"It's just dinner, Finn. Don't worry, Mr. Gilmore keeps his bar stocked."

"Oh, I'm not worried." Finn lied.

Logan knew he was lying, he just didn't know why. Why was Finn so worried about having dinner with Rory? Finn himself told him that they were just going as friends, that Finn's job was to fill a seat. Logan chose not to listen to the little voice in the back of his mind that said that maybe his best friend was falling for his girl. His girl? Was Rory still his girl? Didn't he give Finn the right to fall for Rory the moment he broke up with her? No, he wouldn't do that, not Finn. His best friend knew that he was still in love with Rory. He would never make a move on her knowing his feelings. Logan shook his head throwing those weird thoughts out of his mind and watched as Finn picked an outfit for the night and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. He left his friend's room and turned on the TV in the common room. At the same time Colin walked in.

"So, Friday night. What are we doing?" Colin asked taking a seat next to Logan on the couch.

"I don't feel like going out tonight, Colin. I think I'm just going to stay here and watch some TV."

"Oh, come on, Logan! This is your first Friday night without Rory!"

"I don't know in what planet that would be considered reason for celebrating."

"The same planet that had one Logan Huntzberger dump one Rory Gilmore for no apparent reason," Colin said ironically. Logan just looked at him. "Fine, we'll stay in," Colin said crossing his arms and making himself more comfortable on the couch. He didn't want to leave his friend alone tonight. Logan just smiled. It felt good to have people care for him. He just wished he didn't have to see his friend Finn get all dressed up to go out with the girl he loved, but then again, he did bring this on to himself.

Finn was ready at 5:55. He thought he'd stop by some coffee place around campus to get some coffee for Rory since she'd much rather get coffee than a bouquet of flowers. He got to her door at exactly 6:03. 'Good time.' He thought.

"You have to work on your timing Finn," Rory said as she opened the door.

He tried not to noticed how beautiful she looked and how good she smelled when she opened the door. "I'm only 3 minutes late!"

"I'm not saying that you're late, I'm just saying that you're _timing_ is off."

"I don't understand." At the same time he said this he saw Paris come out of Rory's room.

"So, Finn, huh? Why?" Paris asked looking straight at Rory raising an eyebrow.

"No time for this Paris, I'll see you tomorrow! Bye, now." Rory said as she grabbed her coat and shut the door behind her, but she could still hear her roommate yell from behind the door "I'll remember this Gilmore! You'll have some serious explaining to do when you get back!"

"Understand now?" Rory asked looked at Finn. He just chuckled. That's when she noticed the cup of coffee in his hands. "Is that for me?" She asked with a sweet smile.

"Well even if it weren't, that smile would make me give up my pants for you," Finn answered as he handed the cup of coffee to a laughing Rory.

"Let's get this over with then!" She said after taking a sip of her coffee.

"What, you want my pants? You're naughty Gilmore! I like that!"

Rory shook her head, "I meant dinner, Finn, dinner."

"Logan, wow, hi! I didn't know you were on Extreme Makeover. I must have missed it. I love that show! But I do prefer the blond hair better," Lorelai said as soon as she saw her daughter come out of the car with Finn.

"Mom, I'm sure you remember Finn!" Rory said as if ignoring her mother's greeting. Finn gave a small bow in Lorelai's direction.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I must have misunderstood you last Friday when you said you'd bring your boyfriend today. I thought you meant Logan, not Finn. I didn't know you had already changed boyfriends. But then again I haven't heard from my ungrateful daughter since Sunday!"

Rory rolled her eyes. Nothing with her mother was easy, especially when she was right.

"I'm sorry I haven't called, it's just that a lot has happened since Sunday."

"I can see that," Lorelai said glancing at Finn.

"Mom, I'm trying to be serious here!"

"Sorry, honey, mommy will listen now. But only if you can come up with a reasonable explanation for why Logan's not here, why would you bring Finn as backup..."

"Hey!" Finn interrupted her.

"... why you did not call me this week, and why, oh why, would you do all this on a Friday Night Dinner with my parents. Must I remind you who my parents are?"

"No... I think I can give you one reason that'll explain all that."

"And that would be..."

"Logan's not my boyfriend anymore." Rory said starring at the ground.

Lorelai gasped. "Since when?"

"Since Sunday."

"Since _last_ Sunday?"

"Yes." Rory was still facing the ground.

Lorelai gasped again. "You kept this from me all this time!" She said and then turning to Finn, "Did you have anything to do with this?"

"Not me, ma'am," Finn said raising his hands in defense.

"Finn's here as a friend mom, just so that I wouldn't show up empty handed. You know how mad grandma would get if I had come here alone after my promise to bring Logan. She'd complain about how much food she made, and who was going to eat all that, and so on. So I asked Finn to come."

"Hum, You're leaving some details out of this, but since we don't have the time to talk about it right now, I'll let you off the hook. For now." Rory smiled. She knew her mother wouldn't let it rest. "Just one favor that I ask, and I think I deserve it."

"What is it mom?"

"Don't tell your grandmother you and Logan broke up or we'll never hear the end of it and I promised Luke we'd meet him at the Diner at 9 sharp."

"I wasn't planning on telling her. At least no tonight."

"Not tonight, not ever. Hide it as long as you can. You should only tell her the day before his wedding to Mindy."

"Mindy?" Finn asked confused, Rory just ignored it.

"He could marry a girl named Mindy, couldn't he?"

Finn laughed at this.

"What? You think he couldn't?" Lorelai asked him in a serious manner. Finn looked at Rory and she shrugged her shoulders. That was her mom's way of making her feel better, being absurd.

"Oh, no, ma'am I believe he could. Logan's capable of doing anything," he said this glancing at Rory. Lorelai just smiled.

"I like him," she whispered to Rory.

They were standing in front of the main entrance, but no one had rang the bell, they were in silence. Finn was the one who broke it. "May I ask what we're waiting for?"

"Courage," Lorelai said in a whisper. Two seconds later the door was opened by Emily.

"I thought I heard something! Come on in! It's already 5 after 7!" Lorelai walked in first and Emily saw the strange boy. "Who are you? Rory who is this boy? I thought you said you were bringing Logan tonight. Did something happen?"

Lorelai opened her eyes wide and Finn was actually afraid that they were going to pop out. She threw her hands in the air signing for Rory not to tell anything.

"Grandma, this is my friend Finn. Uh, Logan couldn't come tonight, sorry."

Finn took Emily's hand and kissed the back of it. "Pleasure. How are you Mrs. Gilmore?"

"Fine, thank you." She said getting her hand back. "Why not?" she asked Rory.

"Logan has a make up quiz tomorrow morning so he had to study," Finn answered when he saw that Rory didn't really know what to say.

"Oh, poor boy, a test on a Saturday morning. You didn't have to come Rory, you could have stayed there helping him out, I'm sure he would have appreciated that."

"Oh, no, Mrs. Gilmore. You see," Finn said as he offered his arm to Emily and walked into the living room with her, leaving two shocked Lorelais behind him, "you see, Logan's very particular about his studying. He likes to do it alone. I'm his roommate, so I know this. Whenever he has some studying to do everyone has to disappear or he can never concentrate. It's very weird actually," he said in his serious Australian accent.

Lorelai looked at her daughter and whispered "way to go, kid, could not have chosen a better backup."


	3. Confessions of a confused mind

A/N: You guys really are amazing! Thank for the encouraging reviews! I'm glad you like this story, I'm having such a great time writing it! Oh, just don't get used to me updating so often like this. It's just that school hasn't started - I'm not American in case you're wondering - but it starts on Monday, so it'll be harder for me to update. Lucky for you I'm already working on the next chapter! 0) So again, thank you for the reviews and keep them coming! Hope you like this chapter! Bye now!

Chapter 3: Confessions of a confused mind

Finn managed to win over the cold Richard and Emily Gilmore with his captivating ways. It was like he had turned on his 'charming mode', suddenly he wasn't the funny, ridiculous Finn, he was the serious Finn, the Finn who could have a serious conversation about business with Richard or compliment Emily on the very fine dinner she was offering. Lorelai thought that if Rory had said that she had left Logan to be with Finn her grandparents wouldn't have minded it at all, they might even have complimented her on her choice.

"Your friend is so sweet!" Emily told Rory. The three women were on the living room and the two guys were talking behind them. "I really like him," she continued.

"Yeah, Finn's really sweet," Rory said looking at him, he saw that and winked at her making her smile.

"How are things with Logan?" Emily asked.

"What?" Rory wasn't listening.

"I asked you how things were with Logan."

Rory looked at her mother, "Um, they're fine, thanks for asking grandma." Rory gave her mother a significant look that said 'will you please say something that'll change the subject?'

"So, um, mom, is this a new rug?"

'What the hell' Rory mouthed.

"What are you talking about Lorelai? This rug has been here since you were a child! You just noticed it now?"

"No, I mean, yeah. Maybe it just looked different from where I'm siting , I don't know. Gee mom, look at the time! It's a quarter to nine, I'm afraid we have to go."

"Already?"

"We always leave around this time, mom."

"I know, it's just that today Rory brought a new friend and I wanted to get to know him a bit more."

"You'll have to get to know him a bit more another time, I'm sorry."

They stood up and headed for the door, the men following them.

"You come back whenever you like, Finn."

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Gilmore. It was a lovely dinner. And Mr. Gilmore, it was certainly interesting to hear your points of view."

"Oh, call me Richard, son."

"Sure thing. I'll see another time Richard," Finn said shaking Richard's hand and then he took Emily's hand again and kissed it in a very gentleman like manner , "Bye Mrs. Gilmore."

"You can call me Emily too," she said smiling.

"Then, good bye, Emily."

When the door closed behind them however the old Finn was back, he tripped on himself almost falling. Rory held him straight.

"Thanks hon. Lovely dinner! Delicious food, fairly good drinks... Could we make this a weekly thing?" Finn asked, his eyes half open while he leaned on Rory.

Lorelai looked back at them, surprised, "did I just hear him say that he wants to have dinner with Richard and Emily Gilmore every week?" she said addressing her daughter.

"He's drunk," Rory said and then turning to Finn, "you're drunk."

"I'm no such thing!"

They had reached their cars and Finn was opening the driver's door. Rory interrupted his action, talking to her mom, "I don't think it's safe for him to drive back to Yale alone. Maybe I should drive him there and we could talk later." Finn heard this and hugged his car saying something that nobody understood, but it probably had something to do with Rory never touching the wheel of his car.

"You're not getting off the hook kid, you're going home with me today."

"But mom, he's drunk! It's not safe!"

"Well, we do have a perfect good couch in our living room."

"You're suggesting that we take Finn to our house? In Stars Hollow?"

"I believe I've said something like that."

"I don't think so mom. I could drive him there, and then tomorrow morning I could come home. No big deal, I've done this before."

"Yes, but _before_ there were no extraordinary news to be told and I'm sure I could not go to sleep tonight until you told me what happened."

Rory looked at Finn. He was actually sleeping standing up leaning against the driver's door with his face on the roof of the car. "Fine," she said, "help me get him inside."

They got to Luke's at 9:10. Rory stopped the car but asked her mom if it would be ok if she skipped Luke's tonight.

"Sure thing, honey, but don't try to pretend that you're sleeping when I get home, you know I have my weapons."

Rory felt a chill go up her spine as she remembered her mother's "weapons".

"I'll just put him to sleep. I promise I'll be waiting for you. Awake. In the kitchen. With coffee."

"That's my girl," Lorelai tapped Rory on the shoulder, "I'll just go inside, make out with Luke on the top of the counter and head back home."

"Eww, mom, the counter! Where he prepares our burgers! Gross!" Lorelai just laughed.

Rory had a hard time getting Finn inside her house. He wasn't exactly helping just leaning against her. She finally managed to throw him on the couch. He just groaned and made himself more comfortable.

"Come on, sit up Finn, help me take that jacket off," she said pulling him up. He groaned again and sat up unwillingly. Rory shook her head, he wasn't going to help her at all. She leaned in to take his jacket off when he suddenly opened his eyes locking them with hers for a brief moment. Rory realized that their faces were just a few inches apart and blushed. He smiled at her reaction and shut his eyes again, letting his head fall to the side. Rory quickly finished her job and let him lie down again, and taking off his shoes she left him on the couch and went to her own room to change. She put her pajama pants and a top, something comfortable to talk to her mother in. That's when she thought it was better if someone knew where Finn was so nobody would get worried. She couldn't call Logan but she didn't have Colin's number either. 'Finn's phone!' she thought heading towards the living room.

She grabbed his leather jacket from the staircase rail and went through its pockets trying to find his cell phone. Nothing.

"Finn! Do you have your cell phone with you?" She asked in a half whisper. The only response she got was another groan. She hesitated but then started to go through his pants pockets. 'He'll never remember this in the morning. At least I hope he doesn't.' She found his phone and dialed Colin's number.

It was 9:30 when Colin's phone rang. He was still with Logan, who was pacing up and down the room with a frown on his face. He immediately stopped and looked at the phone ringing on the coffee table. Colin picked it up and saw that it was Finn's number calling.

"Finn! Where the hell are you man! We thought you'd be back by now. Logan's freaking out. I think he's going to open a hole in the floor from walking up and down the same spot!"

"Um... hi Colin, it's Rory..." Rory said awkwardly.

Colin looked at his phone again with some confusion and putting it back to his ear he asked,

"Gilmore?"

Logan, who was already starring at Colin waiting to hear something that might tell him what had happened with Finn, looked even more surprised as he heard Colin say Rory's name and heard more attentively to the conversation. He wished she had called the house so he could listen on another line.

"Yes, hi," she said.

"Isn't this Finn's phone? What happened? Is he ok?"

"Yeah, it's his phone, it's just that I didn't have your number and I didn't want to call the dorm... you know."

"I understand. But what about Finn? Is he ok?"

"He's passed out on the couch, but he's ok. He just had a little to drink."

"Wait. He's passed out on the couch. Whose couch? Where is he?" Colin was afraid to hear the answer to this and he was even more afraid to look at Logan.

"He's on my couch, in my house here in Stars Hollow. I'm just calling to tell you that's he's fine, but he has no condition to drive back to Yale tonight, so he's spending the night here, ok?"

It was as he feared.

"Yes, sure, thanks for calling."

"Yeah, um, bye then."

"Bye." Colin slowly flipped his cell phone close and put it back on the coffee table. He was afraid to look up. Logan had been starring at him the whole time. He was trying to guess what Rory was saying on the phone. When Colin said the word 'couch' he felt his stomach turn. He knew what it was about. Rory called Colin to let them know that Finn was spending the night with her, probably because he was drunk and couldn't drive to Yale. But he was going to wait until Colin would confirm that. Seeing that he was reluctant to speak Logan decided to say something.

"He's with her in Stars Hollow, isn't he?"

Colin looked up sympathetic, "he passed out and couldn't drive back tonight. He'll be back in the morning."

"I knew it!" Logan exclaimed.

"Logan, he's passed out, nothing's going to happen, you don't have to worry about it."

"I'm not worried," Logan lied and went to his room. Colin shook his head. 'Why did you break up with her if you still loved her, you idiot?' He thought to himself.

Logan tried to sleep but couldn't. Just the thought of Finn in Rory's house, sleeping on the couch so close to her made him sick. He thought about all the things that Finn had told him today, and they were a lot. Talk to her, Finn said to him, tell her how you really feel. He had to do that. This week was the worst of his life. He had gotten used to the fact of having Rory always there by his side. He was used to talking to her, holding her, and he missed that. He missed the sound of her voice, he missed the smell of her hair, he missed the soft touch of her skin, he missed her kisses. The thought of her kissing another guy, of her kissing Finn made him want to puke. He was going to talk to her. He was going to wait until Finn got home the next morning and assured him nothing had happened and he would drive to Stars Hollow himself and beg for her forgiveness. 'I just hope she forgives me, or I don't know what I'll do with myself' he thought as he turned in his bed and tried to sleep again.

Rory was holding Finn's phone when her mother arrived.

"Ok, I'm ready for the news. Luke says hi, by the way."

"I'll talk to him in the morning. Let's go to the kitchen, don't want to wake him up." They walked over to the kitchen, Lorelai seated on a chair and Rory got the coffee.

"Straight to the point Rory. Logan, ex-boyfriend, Finn... what happened?"

"Well, I don't get it either. Things were going great. I mean he even spent his Saturday with us here, remember? Then Sunday he came to my dorm room and told me he couldn't be with me anymore. That was all, he said that and just left."

"He said just that? What an asshole!"

"Mom!"

"He is, honey! How could he not give you any _acceptable_ reason? Cause he's an asshole!"

"He's not an asshole."

"Oh, God, you still like him."

Rory didn't answer and Lorelai didn't want to push it, so she moved to the next subject.

"What about Finn?"

"What about Finn?" Rory asked confused.

"What is he doing here?"

"He passed out mom, you were there."

"Ok, maybe I phrased that wrongly. Why did you take Finn to dinner with you?"

"I couldn't exactly take Logan."

"I know, but why Finn?" Lorelai asked a little impatient, "I never thought you guys were so close that he would make the sacrifice of having dinner with my parents. I'm not judging you or condemning you or anything, I just want to know what made you choose Finn over, I don't know, Marty for example."

Marty again. Rory didn't know why she didn't think of Marty or why she had asked Finn, she just had. He seemed like good company for the night, that was all. There was nothing to it. Or was there? She remembered that moment before, when she was taking off his jacket and he looked at her and smiled. She couldn't ignore the tingly feeling in her gut and the blushing when she stared into his great blue eyes. She shook her head when she remembered this and her mom saw it.

"What?"

"Nothing mom. I don't know, ok? I don't know why I didn't think of Marty, I don't know why I asked Finn, I just did. He talked to me and he was sweet about me and Logan, he pretended that he didn't see that I was sad. I needed that. I needed someone I could talk to who didn't feel sorry for me. I like having him around. He's fun to be with. Just because I'm not with Logan anymore doesn't mean that I have to stop seeing Finn."

"Ok, ok, back off there soldier. I'm not saying that. You don't have to stop talking to him or anything. I just wanted to understand and now I do, so, ok, no need to get aggressive."

"I'm not aggressive."

"Sure you're not. Go to bed sweetie, we'll talk in the morning." Lorelai stood up and kissed her daughter's forehead leaving her in the kitchen. 'Poor kid, she's totally lost' she thought as she went up the stairs watching Finn asleep in the couch.


	4. It ain't over till it's over

A/N 1: Ok, so you guys are so great and I love you so much that this time you will get personal 'thank yous' for the reviews!

**ReeseAnn** - You made me wonder about the eye color, so I googled Tanc and found these two pictures of him at some party and guess what? It didn't really help. They seem blue, but they could also be green. I'm pretty sure they're not brown. If you ever find out for sure let me know ;) I'm glad you're enjoying this! Thanks for reviewing! 

**Mmm3** - Thank you! You're sweet. I'm all for Rory and Logan on the show too. But I seriously don't know who she's gonna end up with here... Well, even if I knew I wouldn't tell, what would be the fun in that!

**Problem Child1** - lol Finn asleep on my couch wouldn't be a problem either. Glad you liked the chapter!

**megliz716** - Like I said it's going to be tough choice... I wouldn't like to be Rory, choose between them... Or maybe I would! Who wouldn't like to have two hot guys head over heels over you! Thanks for the review!

**Sassycanuck** - You're sweet! Thank you so much! I had never thought about Rory and Finn together, but then I started reading some of their fics here and I thought: hey they'd make a cute couple!

**smile1** - lolol midnight interaction! Hummm let me think... maybe not this chapter, but hey suggestion noted! Thanks for reviewing!

And for all of you who read this and didn't review, thanks too! But if you could be so kind as to press that little button at the end of the page and tell me what you think I'd really appreciate it! Ok this is going too long now... Since you guys are oh so awesome I made this chapter extra long! Enjoy!

Chapter 4: It ain't over till it's over

Finn opened his eyes and looked around not recognizing the room he was in and as it began to spin he closed his eyes again. He then started to remember what had happened the night before and smiled as he thought about Rory blushing when he opened his eyes as she took off his jacket. He shook his aching head as if trying to forget these memories and slowly stood up and headed to the kitchen. There he found Rory drinking a cup of coffee and browsing through a magazine.

"Morning." She said looking up at him.

"Not fair." He said looking at her in a sleepy voice.

"What's not far?"

"You. Clothes. Fresh. Smell. Good."

"Left your verbs in your dreams, Finn?" Rory said chuckling.

"Too early for verbs."

"It's 11 o'clock."

"Too early."

"I forgot about your thing with the sun. Too bright, right?"

"Yeah." Finn said with a disgusted face.

"Would you like to take a bath?"

"No clothes."

Rory thought a little trying to come up with a solution. She suddenly smiled and grabbed the phone to dial her mother's cell phone number.

"Mom, yeah, hi, no he's awake. Do you think you could stop by Lane's and ask if he could borrow some clothes from Zack? Ok, thanks, bye," Rory turned off the phone and then turning to Finn she continued, "clothes are on the way. Mom went to get us something from Luke's so I asked that on her way back she'd go to my friend's house and get some clothes for you."

"Oh, thanks."

"By the way, I called Colin last night. Let him know you wouldn't be coming home."

"From my phone?"

"Uh-hu"

"Oh, so that's what you were doing last night!" Finn said nodding his head with a grin.

"What?" Rory asked, a mixture of surprise and fear.

"I thought you were trying to take advantage of me in my drunken state."

Rory blushed. "I was just looking for your phone."

"No need to blush, sweetheart. You can take advantage of me whenever you want, doesn't matter if I'm drunk or not," he said with a smirk and a wink.

"Would you like some coffee?" Rory asked, trying to change the subject. Finn chuckled.

"Sure."

Moments later Lorelai was back with a pair of jeans and a white shirt. Finn took the clothes and headed for the bathroom upstairs. Lorelai put the things she brought from Luke's on the table and took a look at her daughter.

"You seem affected. What happened?"

"Nothing," she hesitated, "he just remembered what happened last night and was teasing me. I

didn't think he would. I thought he was out, but he was very conscious."

"Ok, you're scaring mommy here. What happened? What did you do?"

"Nothing like that mom, God! I just took his phone to call Colin last night and tell him that Finn would be staying here."

"And you didn't want him to remember this because it's bad to use other people's cell phones of course," Lorelai said mocking her daughter.

"No, I had to get the phone from his pants pocket," Rory said, barely pronouncing the last words.

"You reached inside the guy's pants?" Lorelai said almost laughing.

"It wasn't inside his pants. It was his pocket!"

"_Dirty!_" Lorelai laughed at her daughter. "Oh, Rory," she said shaking her head after a good laugh, "so what did you feel?"

"What!"

"Oh, you know" Lorelai said with a grin raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"Ok, stop it, right now."

"Oh, come on, play along!"

"I'm not playing along! In fact I'm ending this conversation right now... you freak!"

"I know you love me!"

Rory went to her room as her mom's phone started to ring.

"This had better be important cause my beautiful...hey Sookie, wait, slow down! What happened! Sookie speak slowly! What happened to the kitchen! You're kidding. Again? Who left it open? Oh, he's so fired... No, calm down, I'm on my way. I am Sookie. Sookie I am!

Bye!"

Lorelai flipped her cell phone closed with a disappointed look on her face.

"Rory," she called. Rory walked into the kitchen again.

"I told you I'm not playing along."

"I have to go to the Inn," she said.

"What? But it's Saturday!"

"I know, I wasn't planning on it but Sookie just called and guess who trashed the kitchen yet once again? Cletus."

Rory looked disappointed. "Mom, I have to go back to Yale tomorrow morning, I still have to finish that paper and the article. I can't stay here too late, you know that."

"I promise I won't be long. Stay and we'll have dinner. Please, Rory!"

"And what am I going to do while you are out?"

"Go to Lane's!"

"She's working."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. Humm..."

"You don't know either!"

"Oh, come on, you're smart, think of something!"

"I have thought of something. I'll go back to Yale with Finn today."

"You are so not. You are staying missy! You owe me!"

"I owe you?"

"Yes, besides the fact that I gave birth to you which alone would make you owe me for the rest of your life , do I have to remind you that you did not call me this week and left your mommy worried sick, almost reaching the point of driving to Yale to see if you were still alive?"

Rory looked defeated, "Fine."

"Thank you! Oh, this works every time! I'll be back soon, promise. Bye, sweetie!"

Rory was sitting in the kitchen when she heard a cell phone ring. She rushed into her bedroom figuring it was hers but it wasn't. The cell phone kept on ringing and she followed it's sound. It came from the living room. It was Finn's phone which was sitting on the coffee table. She thought it was better to answer it, but she forgot to check the caller id because if she had, maybe she would have left it ringing.

"Hello."

The person on the other end was silent for a moment.

"Rory?"

Rory froze.

"Logan?"

This was the first time since the break up they listened to each other's voices.

"Uh, I'm sorry I must have dialed the wrong number. I wanted to call Finn but I must have called

you instead. Sorry. Bye."

"Wait, Logan."

"What?" he asked a little hopeful. Maybe she wanted to talk to him about their situation.

"You didn't call me. This is Finn's phone."

Again Logan was silent.

"Oh, I see. Uh, can he come to the phone?"

"He's taking a shower."

"Oh."

"Do you want me to give him a message?"

"No that's ok. Actually, yeah, could you have him call me?"

"Sure." Rory tried to have this conversation as unaffectedly as she could.

"Thanks... So, uh, bye then."

"Yeah, bye." She flipped the phone closed and allowed herself to drop on the couch.

"So is he on his way?" Colin asked when he saw Logan come back into the common room.

"No," he answered dryly.

"Well, where is he?"

"Same place he was last night, Colin," Logan replied impatiently.

"Is he coming back soon?"

"I don't know. I didn't speak to him."

"You know I'm a bit slow today, right?"

"He was in the shower. Rory answered his phone."

Colin gave a long 'oh' now that he understood his friend. He glanced over Logan and saw that he was hurt. There was probably nothing to it, Finn was just taking a shower to wake up and he'd be driving to Yale soon. But clearly Logan didn't see it like that. His expression showed suspicion and heartache.

"Why did you break up with her?"

"What?" Logan asked waking up from his thoughts.

Colin repeated the question. Logan, who was standing up behind a chair, took a seat. He put his hands on his face, a sign of desperation. He ran his fingers through his blond hair and stared at his friend.

"I thought I didn't want that. Not at my age. I thought it was getting too serious. You know, I'm young, she's young, I thought I was feeling too much. I wasn't ready to feel that way."

"This is the lamest excuse I have ever heard. I'm sorry, but it is."

"I know," Logan said with his face in his hands again, "but it's the truth, man. It's plain simple. I was scared."

"Scared of what? Commitment? You guys were together for what, six, seven months? Since last February, it was just normal to get serious."

"I know. I don't know! I'm stupid, I know that! You guys don't have to remind me every five minutes. I regret it now," he fell back against the chair, "I want her back, but I think I'm too late now."

As Logan said this Stephanie opened the door and came inside.

"Hello, boys, what's happening?" she greeted them cheerfully.

Colin gave her a look that told her everything she needed to know, they were having a serious and important conversation. She took a seat next to Colin on the couch and listened to the rest of it, not saying a word.

"Why are you saying you're too late? I don't get it."

"You really _are_ slow, Colin. Finn, I'm talking about Finn."

Colin shook his head, "You're being paranoid, Logan. There's nothing going on. Finn's just her friend. He's just being there for her. He's good at the whole 'let's forget about everything and just have fun' thing. She needs that, you did, after all, break her heart."

"But I don't want her to forget about me!"

"I'm sure she hasn't. And I don't think you're too late. I'm going to tell you exactly the same thing Finn told you yesterday: talk to her and tell her how you feel. I'm not saying that she'll forgive you right away, but you shouldn't give up on her, she's worth fighting for. And I wouldn't worry about Finn that much, he's your best friend, he wouldn't do anything knowing how you felt. He would never do anything to hurt you."

Logan sighed. Colin was right, he wasn't going to worry about Finn and he would stick to his decision of talking to Rory. He was going to fight for her. 'It ain't over till it's over,' he thought.

"The air is so heavy here! Let's lighten up! Who needs a drink?" Stephanie said trying to cheer the boys up.

Rory didn't have enough time to process the phone call as Finn came down the stairs in fresh clothes holding his dirty ones in his left arm.

"Wipe the sad off your face. Finn's back. With verbs!"

She half smiled.

"What's the matter, love?" he asked seating next to her.

"My mom had to go to the Inn. She'll be gone most of the day."

"That's too bad. Do you want to go back with me?"

"No, I gotta stay. I owe her."

"You do?"

"Yeah." She sighed.

"Well, what are you going to do then?"

"Maybe I'll just go by the video store and rent some movies."

"Sounds like fun."

"Yeah." She sighed again. They said nothing for a while and then suddenly Rory sat up with a smile upon her face. She turned to Finn and asked him to stay.

"Stay? Here?"

"Yeah, hang out. I could show you around town, which is not going to take very long since it is a very small town, then we could have lunch at Luke's cause I still haven't talked to him, and then we could just watch some movies and wait for my mother to come. She wouldn't even have to drive me back to Yale, I could just go back with you. It's the perfect plan."

"Well, since you've got it all figured out, who am I to turn it down? I am but your humble servant, milady."

"Thanks, Finn," she side hugged him. He then noticed she was holding his cell phone.

"I'm going to start charging you for using my phone."

"Oh, no, it was Logan, he asked you to call him."

"You talked to Logan?"

"For like 5 minutes," she tried to say that as if it didn't matter but Finn saw that she didn't mean it.

"How was it?"

"Normal."

"Normal?"

"Yeah... mind if we don't talk about it? Just call him while I go put on my shoes and then we're ready to go."

"Ok, yeah, sure," he said as Rory handed him the phone. He watched her walk out of the room and then stared at his cell phone. Why was he so scared to call Logan? Maybe because he was sitting on his best friend's former girlfriend's couch on a Saturday morning when he should have been back at Yale the night before. He was going to listen. He reluctantly speed dialed Logan and waited for his friend to answer. How was he going to tell him that he wasn't going home till the next day?

"Finn?" Logan asked, fearing it was Rory again.

"Well, yes, Sherlock. This _is_ my phone."

"It could've been Rory. She's been using your phone a lot this last couple of days."

Oops.

"Oh, yeah, I was taking a shower when you called."

"So I've heard."

"So..."

"Coming home soon, Finn?" Logan asked.

'Straight to the point. Damn!' Finn thought. "Well, actually, something came up."

"Something came up?" Logan was starting to get irritated.

"Lorelai had to work today so Rory asked me to stay here and hang out with her, so she wouldn't be alone."

"And you gladly accepted."

"Uh, yeah... you're mad." It wasn't a question.

"No, I'm not mad. I'm just trying to understand how it is that from one day to the next you and Rory became such good friends that you just can't spend one day apart," Logan said this quickly, a sign of his anger.

"Slow down there, mate. We were all friends before."

"But you were never this close, were you?"

"No, but so what if we are now?

"Finn?"

"What?" Finn was getting irritated also.

"Are you falling for Rory?"

Finn was silent for a moment, he was surprised. "What are you talking about, Logan?"

"I don't care if you are. Actually I do care, but I prefer that you just come out and say it than go behind my back."

"You know I would never do that."

"What? Fall for my girl or go behind my back? Please be specific."

"Logan!"

"Fine, Finn, just tell me that nothing happened and I'll believe you."

"Nothing happened."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Can I go now, you paranoid psychopath?"

"Bye, Finn."

"I'll see you later." Finn hung up the phone and thought about the conversation he had just had with his friend and he realized that somehow, unconsciously, he managed not to answer his friend's question: 'Fall for my girl or go behind my back?' He was thinking about it when Rory walked in.

"Ready to go?"

"Always, dear."

Logan turned off his phone and laid down on his bed for a while thinking about his life and how it had changed so much in the course of a week. He couldn't deny it was his fault, but that didn't diminish the pain he was in. He fell asleep since he had not been able to shut his eyes the night before and woke up about four hours later, rested. He walked into the common room and sat between Colin and Stephanie who were watching TV.

"I think Finn likes Rory."

"We all like Rory. She's a very likable girl." Stephanie said.

"You know what I mean, Steph."

"Did he tell you that?" Colin asked.

"He didn't have to, I felt it. He never answered my question."

"Which was?"

"I asked him if he could ever fall for my girl and go behind my back about it."

"He didn't answer? What did he say?"

"He just said my name as if I was asking some really absurd question. Only Finn would think that."

"Do you think something happened?" Stephanie asked a little concerned.

"He said nothing happened and I believe him, but I also think that something's going to happen soon"

"It is if you don't stop feeling sorry for yourself, and start acting on it. I'm not saying you should start a race for Rory but you should talk face to face with the both of them, see where they are, their feelings and everything. Sitting here complaining about it to me and Steph won't bring her back, my friend."

"Why the hell are you always right?" Logan said as he raised himself up and started heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Colin and Stephanie asked in unison.

"I'm going to Stars Hollow."

It took Rory not more than two hours to show Finn around town. The tour ended at Luke's, where they were supposed to eat lunch.

"And finally, this is the famous Luke's Diner, where you can get the tastiest burgers and the most delicious coffee in the world. I actually think that Luke went to Brazil and learned how to make coffee in a coffee making school." Rory said, obviously joking.

"I didn't know they had those in Brazil," Finn said as he opened the door to the diner to let Rory pass.

"It was a joke Finn."

"Oh, ok, sorry. Like I said it's still too early for me. My brain's still asleep."

As they sat down at an empty table Finn looked around and realized that every single person in the place was staring at them, specifically at Rory.

"Why are they staring at you like this?" he asked in a whisper.

"They know," she whispered back.

"They know what?"

"Logan."

"And how would they know that? Not even your mother knew about it till yesterday."

"This is Stars Hollow. Knowing people's business is the number one priority to some people here. Someone probably saw me with you and not Logan and asked around. Someone could have heard my mom mention it to Luke and spread the word. I'm positive she told him or he would not be looking at me like that and cutting a bigger piece of pie than he usually does."

"You make it sound like it's all normal."

"I'm used to it."

"You've lived here your whole life?"

"Most of it. Before moving here, my mom and I lived at the Independence Inn. That's the inn she used to work at before she opened the Dragonfly."

"Do you like it here?"

"There's no place like home."

"Love that movie..."

"The Wizard of Oz?"

"Uh-hu."

"Never would have thought."

Luke interrupted the conversation when he brought Rory a burger, fries, a huge piece of pie and coffee. She smiled up at him. He didn't have to say anything, Rory knew he cared and that he was worried and she loved him for it.

"Can I get you anything?" Luke asked Finn. Lorelai had also told him about Rory's newest best friend and Luke immediately liked him. Going to dinner at the Gilmore's house just to help Rory turned Finn into Luke's hero.

Rory stopped by the video store to pick up a few movies to watch for the rest of the day, while her mom was still out.

"What are you in the mood for?" she asked Finn.

"Hum, I don't know... how about some Godfather?"

"Really?" she asked in a way that showed that Godfather was not the kind of movie she wanted to watch today.

"If not that, what then?"

"I want to watch something girly."

"Oh, no! You've already talked me into doing things I wouldn't normally do, going to your grandparents for dinner, hanging around your weird little town, but you're not going to convince me to watch some girly movie with you."

"Hey! You liked having dinner with my grandparents! You even said that you wanted to make it a weekly thing! You scared the crap out of my mother."

He chuckled. "Well, I'd only go there on a weekly basis if I was assured of your presence there, my darling." He said with a grin.

"Flirting will not help, Finn. We're not watching the Godfather."

"Damn."

Rory ended up picking Pretty Woman, Somewhere in Time and to Finn's desperation Dirty Dancing.

They were in the middle of Dirty Dancing when Lorelai arrived home. It was about 5 pm. They didn't hear her come in though and she could watch the two of them for a second. They were both sitting on the floor next to each other, Finn had the bowl of popcorn on his lap and his left arm stretched out on the couch almost touching Rory's left shoulder. Rory had her head resting on the couch falling a little towards Finn, but not really touching him. Lorelai didn't know what her daughter was doing, she wasn't even sure Rory knew what she was doing but she was glad that her daughter had such a friend to help her through this tough time, that she had someone she felt comfortable with.

"Honey I'm home!" Lorelai yelled as if she had just walked in. Rory sat up and looked back with a smile on her face.

"Oh, thank God!" Finn exclaimed when he stopped the movie.

"Come on, I know you were enjoying the movie. Nobody can resist Dirty Dancing." Rory said while she stood up.

"I will never admit to that," Finn said also standing up.

"Did I know he was going to stay here all day?" Lorelai asked.

"You did not, but you did want me to find a solution to my loneliness today."

"So you found Finn."

"He was already here, didn't really have to look that hard."

"Should I take that as a compliment?" Finn asked.

"As you wish," Rory replied and then turned to her mother, "so how ruined is the kitchen?"

"Not that ruined. Sookie made it sound as if Cletus had turned it upside down. There were just a

few broken plates and the refrigerator door now has his footmarks."

"No one got fired then?"

"Not necessary, at least I didn't think so. Sookie on the other hand was ready to hire new people for the whole inn and get rid of everyone working there now... Oh, boy, I need a bath! Why don't you kids clean up and we'll decide what to eat later," Lorelai said as she went upstairs but stopping in the middle of the staircase, "and I want to know what you both did while you were here by yourselves... or maybe I don't. Sometimes a mother is better off left in ignorance. Do I want to know what you did today?"

"Mom, go take a bath! You smell like horse shit."

"You ungrateful child!"

Rory and Finn had just started to clean up when they heard a knock on the front door.

"Put that on the cabinet over the counter while I answer the door," Rory said pointing at the Mallomars.

Rory felt her blood go cold when she opened the door and her eyes beheld him.

"Logan?"

A/N 2: Cliffhanger, I know, I'm sorry. You guys are going to hate me because I won't update as soon as I'm used to. But hey, don't forget I made this chapter twice as long! Anyway, hope it was to your satisfaction, I personally like it a lot, but hey I'm the author I'm supposed to like my story. Anyway, I'm going to ask you again: please, please, please review! You have no idea how happy your reviews make me. You don't have to write a lot, just tell me if you like it or not. If you want to throw a suggestion in there too, who am I to complain? Wow, I talk too much! Thanks for reading! Review! Bye now...


	5. Dreadful Conclusions

A/N: Thank you guys for all the lovely reviews! They're really appreciated, like I've said before. And since you guys were so sweet, here's another chapter. See, not even a week! I'm not really sure about this one so tell me what you think! For those of you who desperately want to see Rory with Finn: be patient my friends! I promise something's going to happen, you just have to patient... and review!

Chapter 5: Dreadful conclusions

"Logan?"

"Is Finn here?" Logan asked, his eyes never leaving Rory's stunned face.

"He's in the kitchen," she answered confused.

"Come here," he said as he took her hand, pulled her out into the porch and closed the door behind her.

"What are you doing? Logan, what are you doing here?" she asked trying to get loose.

"We need to talk," he said seriously as he sat her down.

"What!"

He sat down next to her. She thought he had never looked this grave.

"Before I say anything I need to ask you a question. Do you hate me?"

She stared at him for a moment thinking about her answer.

"No, I don't hate you. I'm angry at you, very angry, but I don't hate you."

He smiled a bit and sighed, what Rory thought was a sigh of relief.

"Ok," he waited a while and then he looked straight into her eyes as he spoke, "Rory, I'm sorry."

Rory was surprised but didn't say anything so he continued, "I'm sorry for what I did last week, I regret it now. Can we please just forget about it? I want you back, I need you," he said.

"Are you serious?"

"I'm dead serious, Ace."

"I don't believe this! I can't believe you! What do you expect me to say, Logan? Do you expect me to fall into your arms, tell you I love you, kiss you and say that everything is forgiven and forgotten?"

"I'm sensing you're not going to do that."

"You're unbelievable! I mean, I spent this whole week storming my brain trying to figure out what I did wrong and you come here now asking me to forget about it?"

"Rory, how could you think that the problem was you?"

"How could I not? You didn't exactly explain anything."

"I'm sorry about that too," he said now looking at the ground, "but it wasn't you Rory, it was me. I was scared, but I'm not anymore."

"Scared of what," she asked trying to look him in the eyes.

"Scared of my feelings for you. But now, all I'm scared of is losing you."

Again Rory was silent, thinking. She still cared about him but he didn't say what she wanted to hear.

"Possession."

"I'm sorry?" Logan asked confused.

"Possession. You said you wanted to get back together because you were afraid of losing me. That's all you want, you want to_ have_ me. You spoke of feelings but you never said what these feelings were."

"Rory..."

"No, Logan. Maybe this is what we need, some time apart to figure out what we really want, what we really feel. Our lives were getting too mixed-up, it was hard to tell where I ended and you began."

"But..."

"No, Logan, I'm serious. This week hasn't been easy and I don't want to go through it again every time you get scared and run. Take some time to think about things, make sure you know how you feel and that you're not going to bail again. I've been hurt one too many times and you know it. I don't want to suffer anymore." She stood up and turned her back to him.

"Rory..."

"I tried to hate you," she said turning to him again, ", but I couldn't. But I'm just not ready for another heartbreak."

"Please don't stay away from me. If I can't have you as my girlfriend now, please let me have you at least as a friend."

She smiled. She wanted to kiss him right there, right then, but she didn't, she had to be strong.

"I think we can work that out."

He smiled and stood up. Rory took his hand and started walking towards the door when it was opened by Finn. Rory's first reaction was to let go of Logan's hand . Not one of the three understood why she had done that but it was done.

Finn looked confused, but trying to seem less affected he said, "I was worried. You were taking too long to get back inside, I thought something had happened... Well, obviously something _has_ happened," he said pointing at the previous hand holding that had not escaped his eyes, "congratulations, mate, finally had the guts to tell her how you feel," Finn continued and started going back inside when Rory stopped him holding his arm so he wouldn't leave, but he didn't look at her, he still had his back turned.

"It's not what you think, Finn. Logan and I just decided to take some time apart from the whole boyfriend girlfriend thing and try to be friends again," she said still holding his arm. She didn't see, but Finn closed his eyes and gave a little sigh before turning to face the couple.

"You didn't have to explain, Rory, it's ok" Finn said.

"I wasn't explaining..."

"Yes, you were," Logan replied confused.

"I just didn't want him to think that we were back together," she said and then thought 'wait, that came out wrong.'

"Why?" Logan asked.

"Cause we're not," she answered a little harsh.

"Ok, look, it's fine. I'm glad you guys are starting to work your little thing out. I was getting kind of tired of the whole crying on my shoulder stuff. I don't know if you noticed but I'm not very good at it. I do wish you work out whatever there is to work out and live happily ever after. I just hope I get a special position at the wedding, best man would work, and my own room for whenever I visit your house in the suburbs. After all, I think I've earned it."

Rory shook her head chuckling and pushed him inside, Logan following the two of them with still a somewhat confused face.

Things weren't exactly normal with the three of them but they still managed to talk without letting it get too weird.

"So what did you guys do today?" Logan asked. But before they could answer he picked up the DVD box of Dirty Dancing and continued, "besides watching Dirty Dancing?"

"She picked it!" Finn said in his defense.

"And you loved it!" Rory teased him.

"Like I said, I will never admit to that," he said looking at the ceiling.

"I gave Finn the complete tour of Stars Hollow," Rory answered Logan's first question.

"The complete tour! That must have taken you what, two hours?" He joked.

"Almost," she replied, "then we had lunch at Luke's, picked up some movies and came home to wait for my mom to get back."

"Sounds like it was a fun day."

"It was," the both of them said together and then smiled at each other. Logan looked a little disturbed by this exchange of flattery and decided to say something before they stared at each other too long and realized what was starting to become clear in his mind.

"So is Lorelai back yet?"

"Oh, yes, she's finishing taking a shower."

As if they had rehearsed it Lorelai started coming down the stairs when Rory finished her sentence.

"Well kids, what are you in the mood... Whoa! I've gotta learn how to take quicker showers!" She said as she spotted Logan sitting on the couch. "Rory, kitchen." She said signing with her head.

Rory followed her mother to the kitchen knowing that she had some explanation to do.

"Do I even have to ask?"

"He came to apologize."

"Apologize?"

"And try to get back with me."

"Get back together? Did you say yes?"

"No."

"Rory you better start spilling, the longer you prolong this, the worst. You know I want to hear the whole story."

Rory then proceeded telling her mother the contents of her conversation with Logan and their decision, well more _her_ decision, of just staying friends for the moment. Lorelai listened to her daughter's story attentively nodding her head and cheering Rory when she said that she fought the urge to kiss Logan.

"Ok, but isn't this weird for you?" Lorelai asked when Rory was done.

"A little, I'm not going to lie. But I think that with time we'll get more comfortable around each other."

"How long do you think this time out is going to last?"

"I don't know, mom. All I know is that before we can restart our relationship we both have to be sure of our feelings."

"So you're not sure?"

"What?" Rory didn't even think when she said 'we both'.

"You said both had to be sure. We all know _he's_ not sure, but I didn't know _you_ weren't sure either."

"I never said I wasn't sure."

"I see. Is that why you let go of Logan's hand when you saw Finn walk into the porch?"

"This has nothing to do with Finn."

"Really?" her mother asked incredulous.

"Really. Finn's just a friend," Rory answered trying to sound convincing.

"You keep telling yourself that, maybe it'll become true."

"Mom!"

Lorelai ordered some pizzas and Logan stayed only for dinner.

"Are you coming with me?" he asked Finn.

"No," Finn answered awkwardly, "I'm going with Rory early tomorrow."

"Well, I didn't know 'early' was part of your vocabulary. But I guess things are changing."

Finn and Rory chose not to understand what Logan meant by his last remark, but Lorelai did and she felt a little sorry for him. He hurt her daughter but he wasn't a bad guy, she knew he cared a lot about her. But she wasn't going to meddle in her daughter's life anymore, nothing good ever came out of it, plus Rory was a big girl, she could make her own choices. Lorelai just hoped that she was making the right ones.

Not long after Logan was gone they all went to bed, since Rory and Finn had to be on the road early. They woke up at 7, much for Finn's desperation and were driving back to Yale at 8:30.

The first fifteen minutes of the trip were spent in complete silence, Rory figured Finn would be too tired to talk. When she decided to turn on the radio since the silence was starting to bug her he stopped her not allowing her to touch the radio.

"Why did you do that?" he said without taking his eyes off the road.

"Why did I do what, when?"

"Last night, you were holding Logan's hand..." he was going to continue but Rory interrupted him thinking that she knew where he was going.

"I wanted him know that I meant what I had said about being friends, that's why I was holding his hand. I'm not going to make the same mistakes, Finn."

He looked at her when he said, "let me finish. You were holding Logan's hand but when I came in you let go. Why?"

"Why I let go?" Rory asked trying to buy some time to think about it.

"Yes."

She was silent. She didn't know. She didn't think about it, she just let go, it was like instinct. But now that he asked, her mom had also mentioned it the night before, she started to wonder why herself. She looked at him trying to see if the answer would come to her. He didn't take his eyes off the road but he knew she was looking at him, he knew she was thinking about it, and he knew that she didn't know the answer.

"I don't know," she finally said.

"All this time thinking and only that comes out. Disappointing."

"What did you want to hear?" she asked looking forward.

"Nothing specific."

"Then 'I don't know' should be enough."

"Ok, if it's all I'm going to get, I'm satisfied... You didn't have to, you know?"

"Didn't have to what, Finn? Please complete your sentences, I know it's early but if you want to talk you should start making a little more sense."

"What are we talking about, Rory? You didn't have to let go of Logan's hand! God, I thought _I_ was the slow one in the morning!"

Rory gave a loud exasperated sigh. "I liked it better when we were silent."

Finn looked at her, he didn't mean to upset her he was just trying to understand things. When Rory and Logan were together she was never embarrassed to hold hands in front of him. They were actually so cuddly that sometimes it irritated him. He didn't want to see too much into the new situation but he couldn't deny the fact that their behavior towards each other had changed. She wasn't flirting with him or anything like that, but they had become closer since Friday. She had asked him to go to Friday Night Dinner with her, she had asked him to stay in Stars Hollow with her, she had blushed when he looked at her when she was taking off his jacket. He smiled when he thought about this, actually every time he thought about this moment he smiled. Rory noticed it.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked grumpily.

"I was just remembering something."

"Care to share?"

"Sure you want to know?"

"Yeah, why? Should I not want to know?"

"Your choice."

"You're tiring! What is it, Finn?"

"You blushed."

"Oh, my... remember what I said about making sense? When did I blush?"

"When I opened my eyes when you were undressing me. By the way, you really _are_ naughty Gilmore. You take off my clothes, you reach inside my pants. You don't have to go through all this trouble. Just say the word and I'm yours!"

"Shut up!" She said laughing.

They were in silence for a while but Finn soon broke it.

"I don't want to sound repetitive, but why did you? Sorry, why did you blush?"

"The situation wasn't really a normal one."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you said it yourself. I was undressing you and I thought you were asleep but then you opened your eyes and our faces were..."

She didn't finish. He looked at her, she was looking out the window.

"Are you going to finish that?"

"I don't have to, you were there."

"Yes I was, but _I_ didn't blush!"

"No you didn't, you smiled. Why did you?" she asked in revenge.

"I thought you looked cute blushing so I smiled. See, just a simple explanation will do, my dear. There's no need to get upset."

"I'm not upset."

"Then I sure don't want to be there when you are."

"Can we please go back to the silence?"

"Not until you answer my question."

"Which one?" she asked in a sigh.

"Why did you let go of Logan's hand?" She was silent and looking straight forward. "Were you embarrassed?"

"Why would I be embarrassed?"

"I don't know! I'm asking!"

"I wasn't embarrassed."

"Guilty?"

"Guilty? Of holding a guy's hand? No!"

"Scared?"

"Scared of what?"

"Of what I might think."

Rory looked out the window. Yes, she was scared. She was scared of what Finn could think if he saw them holding hands. That's why she was so quick to explain the situation when in reality she really didn't have to. She was afraid Finn would think that she and Logan had gotten back together. This realization made her tense in her seat. She was going to have some serious thinking to do when she got back to Yale. 'How am I ever going to be able to concentrate on my work now?' she thought.

Finn knew she wasn't going to answer but he was satisfied with her silence. It meant that he was right. She _was_ scared. His pleased countenance soon turned worried when he realized he was happy that Rory felt the need to clarify her situation with Logan lest he would think otherwise. He was happy that she wanted him to know that she wasn't back with Logan. And all this made him come to a dreadful conclusion: he was falling for her. He was falling for his best friend's girl. He also tensed in his seat and they both remained silent the rest of the way, each consumed in their own thoughts and realizations.


	6. Inside Lovers' Minds

Chapter 6: Inside Lovers' Minds

Paris was not home when Rory got back giving her some time to finish her work before the inquisitor appeared for the second round of her questioning. Not that she was able to concentrate on it with all the things going on inside her. Her paper she was sure to get not more than a C and an idea for the article was still needed. Her cell phone rang making her look away from the blank computer screen. It was Lane.

"Hey, Lane," Rory greeted. Maybe talking to her friend would clear her mind from unwanted thoughts.

"I cannot believe you didn't tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"About you and Logan! Tell me what!"

"I'm sorry, but hey, if it's any consolation I didn't tell my mom either until Friday."

"That is consolation... how you holding up?"

"I'm ok..."

"I know!" Lane giggled, "who's the hot guy?"

"What?" Rory asked surprised, since Lane had never seen Finn. They stayed only a while at Luke's, during Lane's break so there was no way that she could have gotten even a glimpse at Finn.

"You know, the very handsome , tall, dark-haired guy that hang out with you all weekend."

Great way to take her mind off things...

"That was Finn, a _friend_," she stressed the word 'friend'.

"Yeah, whatever, I saw the picture."

"Picture? What picture?"

"The picture of the two of you talking in the town square."

"We didn't take a picture there. In fact we took no pictures whatsoever!"

"You didn't, but Kirk did. He put it up on the gazebo with the words 'our hero' below it."

"How did Kirk get a picture and... what the hell?"

"It's Kirk."

"Well, that answers it."

"Nice picture though."

"Stop it."

"No, it really is! You guys look cute together. You are staring at each other, smiling, very sweet!"

"Please, Lane, stop it," Rory begged. This was the last thing she wanted to hear right now, it was just confusing her even more.

"Ok, sorry. But seriously, are you ok with the whole Logan thing? I heard he went to your house Saturday night."

"Why did you call? I mean, you already know everything that happened!"

"Well, we're friends, I sort of wanted to hear it from you."

"I'm really ok, Lane, thanks for the concern. We talked about it and things are fine now."

"You're not back together?"

"No, we're not."

"And you're not with this Finn guy?"

"No, I'm not."

"Fine then. So..."

"I'm kinda busy right now, Lane. Do you mind if I call you tomorrow? I have to finish this article and I have no idea what to write."

"Ok, sure no problem... but call, ok!"

"I will, bye!"

Rory flipped the phone closed and stared at the computer again. Nothing. Her mind was a complete blank. Well, not really, it was a blank about the article but it was quite busy with other things. When Rory realized she was afraid of what Finn could think if he saw her hand in Logan's it confused her. She had always been sure of her feelings for Logan. She was sure she still cared about him, that she still loved him, but her behavior and her reactions this weekend weren't exactly in accordance with her "certainties". Her friendship with Finn was evolving into something more, something she wasn't quite prepared for, something she did not want to feel. She lied to herself, telling her that she was just confusing things, seeing things that were not there. She was emotionally fragile and Finn had been there for her, nothing more normal, she thought, than to feel a little bit tender towards him. That was it, their friendship was just growing, nothing more. She totally ignored the voice in the very back of her mind that was screaming at her, telling her to stop being blind, stop lying to herself and start accepting the fact that maybe she had started to move on and that all her 'sures' about Logan were now 'maybes' about Finn.

Unlike Rory, Finn accepted his newly developed feelings more easily. He knew denying would not help him, so it was much easier to just accept it. The only thing he wasn't so sure about was how to deal with Logan. Should he tell him? Should he not tell him? Should he wait for Rory to say something and then talk to Logan? He knew that, eventually, he would have to have _the_ _conversation_ with Logan, he just wished it was later rather than sooner. He almost wished that Logan would not be home when he got there, but he thought that it was very unlikely that Logan would be out at this time of morning.

"Wow, you're really back early!"

"What the hell are you doing here at this time? Shouldn't you be at your own room sleeping?" Finn asked Colin who was sitting on the couch reading the newspaper.

"Well, I'm not."

"Obviously... where's Logan?"

"Out," Colin answered, his attention back to the paper.

"Out? At 9 am on a Sunday? Out where?"

"Don't know, didn't say, he just said he was going out."

"Did you even bother to ask where he was going?"

"No."

"Fantastic, good to know you care about your friends... didn't you think it was weird that Logan would be up at 9 am on a Sunday, and even more weird that he'd be out at 9 am on a Sunday?"

"Not if said Sunday was the one that would bring back his best friend from the weekend with his ex-girlfriend."

Finn understood. Logan was purposely avoiding Finn, he was also scared of the conversation.

"What are you going to tell him?" Colin asked noticing that Finn was thinking about something.

"Tell him about what?"

Colin sighed. "You guys probably think I'm stupid, that I don't see what's going on. I'm talking about Rory. You like her, don't you?"

"Maybe..."

"Maybe? Come on!"

"Fine, I do, ok? I like her, so what?"

"So what? Are you seriously asking this question? Have you thought about Logan?"

"Yes, I've thought about Logan."

"And..."

"I don't know, Colin. I don't know what to do. Honestly, I'm lost."

"Have you talked to Rory? Does she like you too?"

"I don't know. I didn't ask!"

"Some things you don't need to ask. Does she like you too?"

"I don't know... she might... I think she's very confused though."

"Why do you say that?"

"Last night, when Logan went there, they were talking outside on the porch and I didn't know it was him, so I opened the front door and saw the both of them holding hands. I thought they had made-up, but as soon as Rory saw me she let go of his hand and started explaining everything, like she had done something bad. Logan was pretty confused by that and so was I. I thought she had done that because she might like me, but when I asked her this morning why she had let go of his hand she said she didn't know and I'm pretty sure she meant it."

"This is really messed up, dude. It's wrong even."

"I know, I didn't bloody do it on purpose. I just cant' help it, man. She's amazing. There's no way a guy could not fall for this girl. I'm telling you, just spend a few hours alone and you'll be under the Rory Gilmore spell as well."

"Well, I'll probably avoid that then, Logan really does not deserve to see his two best friends in love with his girl."

Finn sighed. "What do you think I should do?"

"Honestly? I don't know. But if I were you, before talking to Logan I'd make sure Rory felt the same about me. It'd be really bad if you jeopardized you friendship with Logan for a girl who's not sure about things. Maybe you should wait, see how things play out."

Again Finn sighed. "Yeah, maybe I should wait. What a fucking mess..."

"Which you willingly got yourself into!"

"Thanks for making me fell worse, man."

"Sure, no problem," Colin joked.

It was 8:30 when Logan left his dorm room and started to walk aimlessly around campus. He didn't know what time Finn would be back but he was sure he didn't want to be there when he did. He didn't want to let things get weird between them but he just wasn't ready to face his friend and talk to him about Rory. He knew that conversation was coming soon. Last night he confirmed his fears, Finn liked Rory and he was starting to think Rory might like him too. He didn't blame her for not forgiving him right away and he thought that he might have had a chance when she took his hand, but those thoughts soon went down the drain when he saw her reaction to Finn's appearance. She let go of his hand so quickly and started explaining everything in such a way that left him no doubt of her feelings for him. He didn't think she was in love with him, but he was pretty sure she had some feelings for Finn. A tear came running down his face when he thought about this. He looked around him making sure no one was witnessing his breakdown, and once sure he sat down on a bench and cried a while. It was all his fault, he knew it. But how he regret it now. If he could take back the last week he would, just so everything would go back to normal, Rory in his arms and Finn seducing every other girl on campus.

Rory managed to write her paper but her article was still missing. She decided to go out and get some coffee. Maybe the inspiration would come after a few cups of her favorite drink. She instantly recognized him sitting on a bench bent down with his face in his hands. 'Please don't let him be crying,' she thought apprehensive. He suddenly looked up and ran his fingers through his hair. His nose was kind of red but he wasn't crying anymore. She decided to go talk to him.

"Logan?" She said as she approached him from behind.

He stood up startled. He recognized her voice. "Rory."

"Hi."

"Hey."

There was an awkward pause.

"What time did you get back?" Logan asked, since the silence was bugging him.

"A couple hours."

"How was the drive?"

"Ok, uneventful."

The awkward pause was back again.

"I don't this to happen, Rory."

"What?"

"This," he pointed his hand back and forth between them, "the awkwardness."

"I don't either, Logan."

"I mean, I like having you around, talking to you. I'm used to it."

"Me too."

Logan smiled. He really loved this girl.

"So, um, do you want to get some coffee or something?"

"That's why I'm here. I mean, I didn't come to you so you would go get coffee with me, I just wanted coffee cause I have to write this article and," Rory stopped since Logan was beginning to smile at her babbling, "coffee sounds great, thanks."

A/N: Transition chapters... you gotta hate them! But you've gott have them! I kinda needed this to make you guys feel a little more sorry about Logan, you know more torn. Most of you, well actually all of the reviwes I'm getting, you guys want Rory to end up with Finn, so maybe this chapter will change things a bit. Tell me you didn't think it was sweet Logan crying for Rory? Oh, the indecision! Anyway, I know this was kinda boring, but I just love to hear from you, so please, please review! Even if it's to say that this sucked! I know it did, I don't like this chapter myself, but hey, it's an update! Oh, yeah, review!


	7. Sleepless in Atlantic City

A/N: Thank you guys for reviewing, I didn't think you would... You're so great!

**Alicia Jo** - I thought it would be better if Finn realized his feelings before Rory because, well, of this next chapter. Thanks for reviewing and enjoy chapter 7!

**ReeseAnn** - Well, I think I've accomplished my mission. I wanted you guys to feel sorry for Logan! Thank you for the review and here's chapter 7!

**Trory**-addicted - Thank you so much, I thought it was sweet too!

**megliz716** - Thanks for reviewing, hope you like this chapter!

**Smile1** - short and to the point: thank you!

**BellaLou **- Wow thank you! And thanks for not threatening me, hehe. I'm glad you like my story and I hope you like this chapter... I have a feeling you will... (hint!)

**Problem Child1** - I'm glad you like this story! I wanted to think something absurd for Kirk to do cause I think he's just so hilarious sometimes so the picture thing just came to me, good that you enjoyed it. Oh, and thanks for reviewing!

Ok so I finally got some Logan supporters! Please don't be mad at me after reading this chapter!

**CoffeeGilryMe** - thanks for reviewing! I'll think about your suggestion for the endings.

**Jen** - I guess Rory is kinda making this a habit, but who knows...

**Rorganfan** - You're a Logan fan? Never would have guessed. Lol.

Again, thank you so much and please review this chapter too! I can't wait to know your feelings on this!

Chapter 7: Sleepless in Atlantic City

A few weeks passed and things were as normal as they could be. _The weekend_ was never mentioned between them and nobody pressured anybody for answers and the five friends managed to hang out without letting it get too weird. Of course certain jokes or comments, that wouldn't have meant anything in the past, were now avoided. Right now Logan, Finn, Colin and Stephanie were talking about a certain road trip.

"When do we leave?" Colin asked.

"I think we should leave Friday night and come back Sunday night. This way we can enjoy the whole Saturday, and Sunday during the day," Finn answered.

"This Friday?" Stephanie asked.

"What? Got a date? We've been planning this for days Steph!" Logan said.

"No, I don't have a date, I was just... confirming."

"Confirming?"

"Yes," she said and standing up she grabbed her cell phone, "excuse me for a second."

The three guys looked at each other and said in unison, "she's got a date."

Stephanie went into Logan's room to make the call but not before saying "I heard that!" Not long after Rory came into the room, the guys were looking at a map.

"What you doing?" she asked.

"Looking at a map," Colin answered slowly.

"That's pretty obvious," Rory said.

"So what exactly do you want to know?"

Rory sighed, "never mind."

The three gave a small laugh.

"Oh, she gives up so easily!" Finn teased.

"I'm just not in the mood, Finn."

"Is something wrong?" Logan asked.

"Nah, just college stuff. I'm a little stressed out, that's all."

The boys exchanged looks.

"What?" Rory asked a little afraid.

"How do you feel about a road trip this weekend?" Finn asked her.

"A road trip? Sounds fun."

"We leave Friday night, though. Think you can get out of your dinner thing?"

"I might, I just have to talk to my mom. Where are we going?"

"Do you like to gamble?" Logan asked raising his left eyebrow.

"Gamble?"

"We're going to Atlantic City, baby!" Finn exclaimed.

"Atlantic City, New Jersey?"

"That would be the one," Logan replied.

"Oh, so I should just call my mom and tell her 'hey mom, tell grandma I can't make it Friday cause I'm going to Atlantic City with the guys.'"

"And Stephanie," Finn complemented. Rory stared at him and he just asked "what?"

"I don't think so."

"Oh, come on Ace! You just said you were a little stressed out. What's better to relieve the stress than a little gambling?"

"Would you like me to list them alphabetically?"

"Ace!"

"I'm just not a gambling kind of person."

"Have you ever gambled?" Finn asked.

"No."

"Then how the bloody hell would you know?" she was going to speak but he cut her short, "ah, ah, no speaking. You're coming. Tell your mother whatever you want to say. Lie if you want, but I wouldn't advise that, nothing's better than telling the truth," Finn was silent for a second, just the time it took for everybody in the room to realize that what he had just said applied to other things in their lives, but pretending that he hadn't noticed, "besides, I don't think she would mind. You can tell Lorelai the truth and she'll make up some story for your grandmother. Come on Rory! It'll be fun!"

Rory thought a little, "Fine."

The guys were cheering her when Stephanie came back into the common room.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Rory's coming with us," Colin answered.

Stephanie joined in the cheering.

"Did you reschedule?" Logan asked Stephanie.

"Yeah, we're going out next week," then as if realizing what she had just said she gasped. The guys just laughed at her.

As soon as she got to her dorm, Rory took her phone to call her mother.

"Lorelai Gilmore, wanton sex goddess with a very bad man between her thighs."

"Uh, mom, did you just quote Bridget Jones' Diary?"

"Yeah, I love that line. I've always wanted to use it but I never had a bad man between my thighs when people called me before."

"I do so hope you don't have one right now either."

"I guess you'll never know," her mother answered giggling.

"Have you noticed how we can never have one normal mother daughter conversation?"

"Whose fault is that?"

"I'm going to say it's the sex goddess', but I could be wrong..."

"Whatever... kind of disturbing that you'd call your own mother a sex goddess though."

"And the fact that you answered the phone the way you did is not so disturbing?"

"You think?"

"Ok, this could go on for hours, and it's not the reason I called. I need a favor."

"Guess what? So do I! Freaky!"

"Freaky that we both need favors?"

"It's that mother daughter thing. I was just going to call you too!"

"I can see how that can be freaky. Anyway, I can't make it Friday night."

"Now that's really freaky! Neither can I!"

"What? But I was going to ask you to cover for me!"

"So was I! Feel the freakiness?"

"Oh, stop it mom, it's not freaky."

"Fine. Why can't you go?"

"Um, I'm going on a road trip," that came out as a half question.

"A road trip? Where to?"

"New Jersey."

"Specifically?"

"Well, um, specifically, Atlantic City."

"Wow! May I ask who you're going with?"

"Logan, Finn, Colin and Stephanie."

"Huh, so you're not going to dinner at your grandparents' because you're going to Atlantic City with your ex-boyfriend _and_ your current crush. Interesting."

"Colin and Stephanie are going too!" Rory said. Lorelai chose not to tease her daughter about the fact that she didn't deny that Finn was her current crush.

"Sorry, Kid, but I can't cover for you since I'm not going either."

"Why aren't you going?"

"It's my anniversary with Luke!"

"Oh." Rory knew that was good reason. She saw that Atlantic City was not going to happen.

"I'm sorry sweetie," Lorelai said, a little disappointed that she couldn't help her daughter.

"That's ok, mom. I'm not really one to gamble. I was just going for the fun of the trip."

"Maybe some other time."

"Yeah, some other time."

"I love you sweets!"

"I love you too mom."

Rory hung up the phone disappointed. She really wanted to go, not because of the casinos, but because of the fun of spending a weekend in the company of her friends. But it wasn't going to happen so she took her phone again and dialed Logan and Finn's dorm room number.

"Yes?" It was Finn.

"Hey, Finn, its Rory."

"Hey babe, what's up?"

"Not Atlantic City."

"Uh?"

"I just spoke to my mother. I can't go with you guys."

"Your mom didn't let you?"

"No, it's not that. It's just that she's not going to dinner cause it's her anniversary with Luke, so I have to cover for her."

"That sucks!"

"I know, sorry. But hey, have fun!"

"It won't be as fun without you there," Finn said sweetly. Rory's heart raced a bit and she felt butterflies in her stomach when she heard him say that and smiled.

"Thank you, Finn."

"I mean it, Rory."

"I know you do."

They were silent for a moment.

"Oh! I know what we could do!" Finn exclaimed.

"What?"

"Do you think you could leave a bit earlier, like 8 or 8:30?"

"I think... why?"

"We could pick you up there."

"Oh, no, Finn, it's really not necessary. It would only delay you guys. I'll go some other time."

"No, come on! I'm sure the guys won't mind. We'll be there at 8:15. Is that good?"

Rory smiled again. She was glad Finn had found a solution. She was even more glad cause it seemed like he really wanted her there. She wanted to be there too.

"Fine, I'll talk to my grandmother, she won't mind it. At least I hope she doesn't."

"Ok, then. See you Friday!"

"Or before that. We do go to the same school, Finn," Rory said laughing.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. See you later then."

"See you."

Friday night came and Rory was very punctual to dinner since she was going to have to convince Emily to let her leave early to go to Atlantic City.

"Hey, Grandma," she said when she went into the living room and saw Emily.

"Rory, hello!"

"Sorry mom couldn't come," she was afraid to mention the trip right away.

"Yes, she called. It's her anniversary with the diner man. Well, at least you're here."

"Actually, I wanted to ask you something, grandma."

"What is it?" At the same time Richard walked into the room.

"Hello, Rory. I'm sorry I wasn't here to greet you when you arrived. I was on the phone."

"No problem grandpa," she said after hugging him.

"What's the question, Rory?" Emily asked again.

"Would it be alright if I left a little bit early, like 8:15?"

"But why?"

"My friends and I planned a road trip this weekend, I wasn't even going to go because of our dinner, but they said they'd pick me up here if I could leave early. If it's going to be a problem I can call them right now and tell them I can't go."

"You don't have to do that. Of course you can leave early, right Emily? The girl could use a little break."

"Thanks grandpa," Rory said with a smile, a little relieved.

"Fine, where are you going then?"

"Atlantic City."

"Atlantic City! Rory!" Emily exclaimed appalled.

"Oh, I'm not going for the casinos, grandma, don't worry. I'm just going for the company."

"Who's going with you?"

"Logan, Finn, Colin, and Stephanie."

"Logan's going! How is he? It's been such a long time since we've seen him!"

Rory hadn't told her grandparents about the break-up and she felt that this wasn't really the best time to.

"He's fine, thanks."

"And he's coming to pick you up then?"

"Uh, yes," Rory answered unsure of where her grandmother was going.

"Wonderful! We'll be able to talk to him when he gets here. Five minutes won't delay you too much, will it?"

"Uh, I guess not," Rory replied already thinking about the awkwardness this meeting was sure to cause, "would you mind if I made a quick phone call? I promised Logan I'd call to confirm."

"Sure! We'll be in the dining room waiting," Emily said and the couple left the room. Rory quickly grabbed her phone from inside her purse and speed dialed Logan's cell phone number.

"Yes?"

Rory looked confused at her phone. She was certain she had called Logan.

"Finn?" she asked.

"Hello, sweetheart."

"Why are you answering Logan's phone?"

"He was changing in his room so he asked me to answer it. Why? What's the matter? You sound nervous."

"Can he come to the phone now?"

"Rory, what's wrong?"

"Finn! Get Logan! Please, hurry! It's urgent!" Rory said a little impatient.

"Fine, no need to yell!" He handed the phone over to Logan a little hurt, Rory sounded too eager to talk to Logan, he confessed to himself that that made him a little jealous.

"Rory?"

"Ok so I didn't tell my grandparents we weren't together anymore," Rory said hurriedly.

"You didn't?" Logan asked. Maybe there was hope after all.

"They wouldn't understand. Anyway, the problem is that now they want to talk to you when you come pick me up."

"No problem."

"No problem? Logan!"

"I'll just pretend I'm your boyfriend. I've done it before, no big deal," he said smiling. Finn, who was listening attentively to the conversation felt his stomach turn when he heard what Logan said next, "I'll hug you when I get there, kiss you..."

She interrupted him, "you are not going to kiss me."

"On the forehead, whatever. I'll hold your hand the whole time and then we're ready to go. It won't be painful, promise."

Rory sighed. "I guess it's the only solution."

"We'll be there at 8:15."

"Ok."

She flipped her phone closed and headed to the dining room, not fully pleased with the solution. She just wasn't sure if she was unsatisfied because she would have to pretend she was still dating Logan and keep lying to her grandparents or because Finn would be watching the whole thing.

They got to the Gilmore residence at 8:15 sharp. Logan knew Emily wasn't one for honking so he made everybody get out of the car and went to ring the bell.

"Logan, my boy, it's been such a long time! How are you?" Emily greeted him cheerfully completely ignoring his friends. He said his hellos to Emily and Richard and walking up to Rory he kissed her on the cheek and hugged her. When Logan was hugging her Rory looked straight at Finn, who was watching the whole thing with a pain in his heart. He felt a little better though when Rory gave him a comforting look, a look that said that that hug meant nothing. He smiled at her, a sweet smile, a smile she didn't know Finn could give, but he always smiled at her like that, only at her. She smiled back a little shyly.

"Grandma, this is Colin and Stephanie, also from Yale. These are my grandparents, Richard and Emily," Rory introduced them. Then pointing at Finn, "I'm sure you remember Finn." They did remember him and they hugged him and treated him just like they had treated Logan, Emily even apologized, saying she hadn't seen him before.

Rory was beginning to feel a little impatient. She was ready to go and she wasn't one bit comfortable holding Logan's hand while Finn was right there. Logan didn't see that she wanted to go, he was actually enjoying the situation, pretending to be Rory's boyfriend. It was as if nothing had changed. He was enjoying being close to her, holding her hand, feeling her soft skin and her warmth. Finn however wasn't ignorant of Rory's wishes, he saw them in her eyes.

"I think we should go now, what do you guys say?" Rory instantly gave him a thankful look and a smile. He just nodded his head.

They said their good-byes and walked outside, Richard and Emily watched them go. Logan was going to drive and Rory was opening the door to sit in the back with Stephanie and Colin when Logan said, "aren't you riding in the front with me, dear?"

Rory looked at him. This was going too far but she couldn't say anything since her grandparents were standing in the doorway. She just smiled and said "sure" and switched places with Finn. Nobody saw what he did but Logan saw the effect. As Rory walked past him, Finn took her hand and caressed it, only once and then let it go. Rory was startled when she felt his touch and immediately froze, looking back at Finn who was going inside the car. He didn't look at her. Logan saw what Rory did and he wasn't pleased with her. He just didn't know that Finn had done something to affect her.

They arrived at their hotel late at night, but the movement was intense. The casino was full of people and so were the streets and the boardwalk. They got adjoining rooms, the guys in one room and the girls in the other. The boys didn't even unpack, they just left their bags on their beds and went straight to the casino downstairs. They invited the girls to join them, but Stephanie said that they'd unpack first. What she really wanted was to have some time alone with Rory and find out what was going on between her and Finn. She wasn't expecting Rory to open up to her, but she was hoping that she could see something in her eyes or her reactions.

"So, was it weird for you pretending to be Logan's girlfriend tonight?" she asked straight away.

Rory looked at her, "a little."

"Why?"

"Uh, because we're not together anymore."

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

"I might not answer it, but shoot."

"Do you still like Logan?"

Rory didn't even think about it, "of course I like Logan. Just because we're not dating I'm not going to stop liking him. We're still friends."

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it."

"Steph..."

"Ok, sorry, I'm not going to push it... can I ask you another personal question?"

"I'd rather you didn't."

"I'm going to anyway. Do you like Finn? And not just as friends, don't try to fool me."

Rory blushed a little and looked down. "I don't know," she muttered.

"Ok, look, I know I'm not the best person to talk to about this, and I know I'd be one of the last people you would actually have this conversation with, but I'm here now and I want to help. Logan loves you. He does, I know it, you know it, Finn knows it, everybody knows it. He was stupid to break-up with you. Everybody knows that too. I totally understand you not forgiving him right away, I wouldn't forgive him either..."

"Look, Steph, I appreciate what you're trying to do, defending Logan, but," Stephanie interrupted her.

"I'm not defending Logan, I'm just stating a fact. Another fact is that it appears that now Finn is falling for you. Don't be embarrassed, it's getting pretty obvious. What I want to say is simply this: be careful."

"Be careful? What, with Finn?"

"With everything. Don't do anything you'd regret later. Unless you're completely sure about things, don't do anything that would not only hurt you but others too."

Rory looked at Stephanie. She was right. Rory had to be careful, it wasn't only her life, but other people were involved too, people that she really cared about and the thought of hurting either one of them was horrible. She hated being in this situation.

Minutes later, when they finished unpacking, Stephanie went down to the casino, but Rory didn't want to. She lay down in her bed and fell asleep waking up about two hours later when she heard a knock on the door. She looked at the clock, it was almost 2 am. She grunted and looked over to Stephanie's bed, she wasn't in it, so she figured she had forgotten her key. She struggled with the bed sheet but managed to stand up and walk to door still half asleep. She instantly woke up when she saw that it wasn't Stephanie but Finn who was knocking on the door.

"Finn, what are you doing here? It's 2 in the morning."

"Were you sleeping?"

"What do you think?" she said whining a bit.

"You're in Atlantic City! You shouldn't be sleeping, you should be gambling!"

"But I don't wanna gamble, I wanna sleep! I'm tired! It's 2 in the morning!"

"You've said that."

"And yet you're still here."

"I'm not leaving."

"Why?" she asked pretending to sob.

"I want to talk to you and I thought that now was the best time."

"2 in the morning?" Rory asked him serious.

"Everybody's downstairs and they're not coming back soon, so yeah, now is the best time."

"I don' think so, Finn, my brain is numb, I can't think, please, can't this wait until tomorrow?"

"You know it can't." Finn was serious, and Rory understood what he was talking about. They stared at each other for a while in silence but that silence said a lot. Finn gave a step forward and Rory took a step back, going inside the room. Finn grabbed her right arm, not letting her move back anymore and moved even closer to her.

"Rory..."

"Finn, don't," she barely said that. Their faces were only inches apart.

"Why not?" he asked in a whisper, his eyes locked on hers.

"It's too complicated," she said remembering her talk with Stephanie only an hour ago.

"It's not so complicated."

"Yes, it is."

"Do you like me?" he asked. He had never felt his heart race like that before.

Rory was silent for a minute. "yes," she whispered.

Finn let go of her arm and touched her face, running his fingers through her cheek. She didn't move this time.

"Then it's not so complicated. You like me, I like you, very simple."

"Finn, I can't do this..." she said shaking her head, tears falling slowly down. Finn dried those tears with his fingers and then kissed her forehead. Rory closed her eyes, wishing she was dreaming. She opened them again but Finn was still there looking her in the eye. She saw him move even closer, she felt the heat coming out of his body. She trembled when he put his hand on her back and pulled her to him, leaving no space between them. His other hand was still on her face and he was tucking a strand of hair behind her ear when she whispered, "Finn, please..." Her whole body was trembling. Finn didn't let her finish what she was going to say, he moved his hand from her face to the back of her neck and pulled her head towards his. He looked at her for a second, her eyes closed and her lips apart, she wasn't going to resist anymore. He met her lips with his own. They were soft and sweet, just how he thought they would be. Afraid she might fall, Rory held Finn's arm. He held her tighter as her lips opened wider inviting him in. Their racing hearts beat as one as their tongues battled inside their mouths. Rory ran her hand up his arm to his neck and then ran her fingers through his hair, making Finn tremble. The need for air made them pull away. Finn looked at Rory, her eyes still closed. Never had he kissed a girl like this, so passionately, yet so sweetly. He just couldn't believe this was happening to him. Suddenly he didn't blame Logan for breaking up with her anymore, even he was scared of what he was feeling, and that was their first kiss. Rory also had a lot going on inside her. She couldn't let go of Finn's arm, since she didn't trust her legs to keep her balanced, and she was desperately trying to make her heart beat just a little slower so she could stop shaking. 'How did this happen?' she thought to herself. A guy, who just a month ago was nothing to her but her boyfriend's best friend, was now a guy that could take her breath away, that could make her lose her ground, that could make her melt down with just one kiss. But what a kiss! It was perfect, it was sweet, it was gentle but it burned. She had never kissed like that, she had never kissed a guy who could make her shake the way she was, not even Logan kissed like that and he was a great kisser. Logan!

Rory suddenly opened her eyes and took a step back, startling Finn, who was still enjoying being so close to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked whispering and taking a step towards her. She took another step back.

"Please leave."

"Rory..."

"Finn, please leave," she said again.

He looked at her and he understood. She was thinking about Logan.

"I'm not going to tell him."

"Just leave, please," she said turning her back to him, trying to hide her tears.

"Ok, I'll leave," he said. She didn't see him walking towards her. His touch on her shoulder made her turn instantly to face him. He dried her tears with his fingers again.

"I'm sorry," he said, his hands on her face.

"Don't be. I don't want you to. I just want you to leave. I just want to be alone now."

"I understand." He leaned in slowly, waiting for her to move back her head, but she didn't. He gave her a soft kiss and then let her go. She had to grab hold of a chair afraid she might fall then watched as Finn left the room and closed the door behind him. She sat down on her bed, her mind going completely blank. She didn't know what to think, she didn't know what to do. She wished she had never come to this trip, but then she took the wish back. If she had never come, she wouldn't have experienced that kiss, that earth shattering kiss. She put her fingers on her lips and closed her eyes, she could still feel Finn's lips touching hers. She sighed and laid down in her bed and waited for the sleep that never came.


	8. Sweet Dreams About You

**A/N**: Oh, I'm so glad you guys liked chapter 7! And thank you for all the great reviews. I hope all the Logan supporters aren't mad at me. The only thing I can tell you is this: the story isn't over yet! Now on with my personal thank yous:

**Smile1** - you weren't the first person to review but you most definitely deserve my first Thank You. Your review was just, wow! Thank you so much! If you were standing right in front of me now, I'd hug you! No seriously, it was great and very helpful. Sometimes I have a hard time writing something cause I don't really know how to say what I want to say, you know English is not my first language so that's another difficulty, but your review was so encouraging and sweet and like I said very helpful. I'm glad you think I'm improving my writing and that you're liking this story. I really hope you like this next chapter. Again Thank you!

**ReeseAnn **- why thank you very much! Hope you think the next one is good as well!

**Honeyluv **- are you rooting for Logan or Finn? Can't really tell... lol Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this next one!

**AliciaJo** - Rory's just being Rory I guess... I think you'll be pleased with this next chapter though! Thank you for reviewing!

**BellaLou** - told you so! And I think you're going to like this one very much as well! About the kiss thing, I really don't know who I'd rather kiss, I love Logan too, he's just so cute! And so is Finn! I guess I'd like to kiss both of them if it were ever possible...sigh

**Sarah** - well thank you! I'm glad you like this, even more so cause you don't like Rory/Finn stories, makes me feel special lol. I hope you like this chapter!

**ProblemChild1** - Lol Thank you! There's a lot of drama and conflict in this chapter too if you're into that! Hope you like it!

**Trory-addict** - your new favorite! Wow, thank you, you're too nice! Here's the update!

**Lillie M. Cheagana** - Thank You! Here's the eight chapter for you! Hope you enjoy it! 

Well, that's it for the thank yous. Would you like to see your name here? Review! Haha. No, seriously, please review, I love to hear, or read what you guys think of my story... This A/N is too long, I'll stop now! On with the story! Enjoy!

Chapter 8: Sweet Dreams... About You

Rory looked at the clock on the nightstand: 7:30 am. She never closed her eyes during the night. She looked over at Stephanie's bed, she was dead asleep. She saw when Stephanie came in at 4 in the morning making as little noise as possible afraid she might wake her. Rory kept thinking about Finn and the kiss. What had she done? She had kissed Finn, she had kissed her ex-boyfriend's best friend. She played the events of the night in her head. She wanted to fight it, she even told him she couldn't do it, but when he leaned in and came closer to her all the strength she had to resist vanished. The kiss wasn't a bad one, on the contrary, it was a great, amazing kiss, but how she regret it now. She knew she would have to face the consequences, she knew she would have to face Logan. She sat up on the bed, her eyes burned from the lack of sleep. She decided to go get some coffee, maybe it would help. Coffee always helped.

She closed the door behind her careful not to wake Stephanie.

"Morning, Ace."

Rory jumped up, startled. Had she only waited five more minutes!

"Logan! You're awake!"

"Yes, I am. So are you," he said with a grin.

"But you guys went to bed so late!"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Why not?"

"Cause o' you."

"Me?" Rory asked pointing at herself.

"Yep."

"What did I do?" she asked. Logan's expression wasn't giving away any clue.

"I know I screwed up, Ace, I know," he said taking her hand, "but I need you, it's not just possession like you once said."

Rory looked surprised but recomposed quickly. "Logan, I can't do this," she said repeating what she had said just a few hours before to another guy.

"I'm not pressuring you, I don't want to. I just needed you to know, before you made any decision, that..."

Rory interrupted him before he could finish his confession. She knew what he was going to say, at least she thought she knew, and she just couldn't hear it now, not after that kiss, it would only confuse her even more. She thought about her life, never had she been so confused before. Not even with the whole Dean and Jess thing. Even though she insisted in her relationship with Dean, deep down she knew that Jess was the one. Big disappointment there, but that wasn't the matter. The matter now was Logan and Finn. She liked Logan, she liked Finn, Finn had kissed her, Logan was going to tell her he loved her... what to do? Time, she needed time.

"Logan, don't, please. I need time, space, please," Rory asked sincerely.

Logan looked at her, he knew she was confused and that hurt him. He was now more certain than ever that Rory had some feelings for Finn. But she had asked for time. He couldn't push it, if he did, it would just drive her away and he didn't want that. If she wanted time, he would give it to her.

"Ok, Ace. Time."

"Thank you."

They were silent for a moment.

"Is everybody else asleep?" she asked after a few seconds.

"Yeah."

"You wanna go get some breakfast or something?"

"I'd love to, but I don't think that would qualify as giving you time or space," he said half smiling.

"I guess you're right."

"I'll just wait for the guys to wake up."

"Ok then."

"Ok then."

The silence was back again.

"We're going to Caesar's tonight, are you coming?" Logan asked just trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, I didn't go down last night cause I was kind of tired."

"Yeah, Finn told us."

"Finn told you?" Rory asked a little surprised.

"Yes, he came to check on you last night, didn't he?"

Rory couldn't help turning a little whiter and Logan noticed.

"You ok Ace? You look a little pale," he asked worried, not that she had turned pale, but that she had turned pale after the mention of Finn and his late night visit.

"It's nothing. Coffee withdraw. I'm going to go get some now. I'll see you later," she said, quickly walking away leaving Logan to his thoughts.

He walked into his room again closing the door not so very carefully causing it to wake Finn up.

He groaned, "Damn it Logan, some of us like to get at least 8 hours of sleep each night. The more the better," he said rubbing his eyes and checking the watch, "7:40! What the hell are you doing up, man? It's only been like 3 hours since we went to bed, go to sleep!" he said lying down again.

"I just saw Rory outside."

Finn, who was sleeping on the couch since the room had only two beds, had his back to Logan, not allowing his friend to see his expression when her name was mentioned. He pretend he was still sleeping.

"Finn? Did you hear what I just said?"

Finn turned with a very impatient look on his face. "Logan, I would gladly have this conversation with you. You know, about how much you love Rory and she loves you and how you're working things out and that soon you'll be together again, really I'd love to hear that, but only after I get my sleep. So address me again when it's one in the afternoon and I'll be all ears, promise," he said closing his eyes.

"What happened last night?"

"We went gambling and you lost 4 grand on a poker table,' Finn mumbled with his eyes still closed..

"I meant with Rory."

Finn groaned again, Logan was not going to let this rest, so he sat up and crossed his arms on his chest in a grumpy state.

"I'm really hating you right now, mate. I'll be killing you violently in my dreams."

"Great, Finn, now would you just tell me what happened last night when you came to check on Rory?"

"Uh, let's see, I knocked on her door and she was wearing this very sexy pale blue night gown, a little see trough I might add, and as soon as she saw me she gave me this inviting look so I went inside, closed the door, threw her on the bed and made wild, passionate love to her. Satisfied?"

Logan looked at him not really appreciating the joke.

"Oh, come on man, you wake me up at 7:40 in the morning and expect me to be serious! Have mercy!"

Again Logan said nothing and just stared at him.

Finn gave an exasperated sigh, "Whatever then. Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"What did you say to her?"

"You're kidding me right?"

"Does it look like I'm kidding?"

Finn looked at him as if analyzing him.

"Damn it, Finn! Just tell me what the hell happened!" Logan yelled waking Colin up.

"The hell is going on?" Colin asked sitting up on his bed rubbing his eyes.

"Logan's being psychotic again," Finn replied.

Colin groaned and dropped on the bed placing his pillow over his head so he wouldn't listen to their conversation.

"I'm losing my patience Finn."

"No mate, I think you've lost it already, cause you're yelling at 8 in the morning at your half asleep best friend."

"Best friend?"

"Aren't I?"

"I'm starting to doubt that just a bit now."

"Have I given you any reason for you to doubt my friendship to you?"

"That's what I'm asking."

"I haven't and you know it."

"What about Rory?"

"Holy Jesus! What's with the broken record!"

"You just won't answer my question!"

"I think I _have_ answered your bloody question!"

Logan was looking really angry and Finn was a little mad also.

"What did you say, _or do_, that made Rory turn white when I mentioned that you came to check on her last night to see if she was alright.? "

"Why don't you ask her?"

"I'm asking you."

Finn stood up and walked over to the window. The town looked so different during the day, all the lights off, not a single soul on the streets. He sighed. He didn't like lying to his friend but he told Rory he wouldn't say anything to Logan, he thought it was better to talk to her first before coming clean with his friend.

"Nothing happened, Logan, really. I just asked her if she was fine, if she needed anything or if she wanted to come downstairs. That was it, nothing happened."

"You swear?"

Finn nodded his head. Logan looked at him, he seemed sincere.

"I'm sorry man. I didn't mean what I said about doubting your friendship."

"That's ok, mate. I know you didn't. I'm sorry too, I didn't mean to joke like that. I've a bad sense of humor when I'm sleep deprived."

The two friends shook hands and then hugged each other, Logan a little relieved and Finn a little sad. He would have to talk to Rory and he was going to do it soon. He hated being in this situation, he hated lying to Logan. He wanted to tell the truth even if it cost him his friendship, cause he was sure that he was going to lose it one way or the other, but telling the truth made him feel less remorse.

The conversation didn't happen on Saturday though. During the day Rory and Stephanie took a walk round town to check out all the stores. They had fun, Rory tried to think as little as possible about her problem and Stephanie never mentioned it. She thought she had done her job warning Rory, the rest was up to her. The guys stayed in the room sleeping. They only woke up around 6 pm when their stomachs were begging for food. They called the girls and decided to go get something to eat. They met at a small restaurant in town, away from the crowd. Rory sat at one end of the table so she would avoid direct eye contact with either Finn or Logan. She actually did not say a word during dinner raising suspicions from all on the table. As soon as they got back to their hotel rooms to change to go to Caesar's Stephanie asked Rory, "what happened?"

"Huh?" Rory asked not paying attention.

"I said what happened? You were awfully quiet during dinner."

"I was just hungry," Rory replied.

"Hungry? But you're always talking, even if no one's listening, you're always babbling about something."

"I didn't feel like talking tonight, that's all."

"Rory." Stephanie gave her a doubtful look.

"Steph," Rory almost begged her to drop it but she didn't, maybe if she talked to Stephanie it would help. "He kissed me," Rory said in a embarrassed whisper.

"Finn?"

Rory nodded facing the floor.

"When?"

"Last night."

"When he said he was coming to check on you. Oh, my God. What did you do? I mean, did you kiss him back?"

Rory just looked at her.

"You kissed him back."

"Yeah," Rory said.

"What are you going to do? Do you like Finn?"

"I don't know, I really don't know. This morning I ran into Logan on the hallway and I swear I thought he was going to tell me he loved me."

"But you know he loves you."

"He's never said it."

"Ever?"

"Ever."

"Wow," Stephanie said in a sigh. "I so wouldn't like to be you right now."

"_I_ wouldn't like to be me right now."

"Did you feel anything, I mean, when Finn kissed you? Was it like when Logan kissed you or was it better, or worse?"

"It was... different."

"Different?"

"It was good. It was great actually. You know when you kiss a guy and you think, 'wow, this guy's a great kisser,' when I kissed Finn I thought, 'wow, this guy is the perfect kisser.'"

"He really can kiss."

Rory was facing the floor, but when she heard this comment from Stephanie she instantly looked up.

"You've kissed Finn?" That came out with a hint of jealousy that she didn't even try to hide. Stephanie noticed.

"Just once, at some party. We were both very drunk, I don't know what made us do that," Stephanie explained.

Rory began to think. _That_ was Finn. The drunk guy, the guy who kissed girls just for the fun of it, no feelings, no nothing. She couldn't get involved with a guy like that. What if he was just being Finn? What if he had kissed her just to see what it was like? But then she started thinking that Logan had also been like that once. He always had a girl attached to him when he walked around campus before they got together. Now he was different, now he only wanted her. Could Finn change like that too? She wanted to believe he could. Stephanie guessed Rory's thoughts.

"He does like you."

"Who?" Rory asked.

"Finn. I know you were thinking about that, that maybe he just wants to have fun with you. He doesn't. He's a little different now, a lot actually. I haven't seen him with a girl for a while now. Come to think of it, even when you and Logan were together, I haven't seen him with a girl for a long time."

"You think he likes me since then?"

"I don't know, but he could. I mean, it's Finn, he's always with a girl and for him not to be with one, there's got to be a very strong reason."

Rory smiled at this, she wanted to think she was reason.

"Do you really think he could change like this?" she asked.

"Do you want him to?"

"I don't know."

"Remember the advice I gave you last night? You know, about being sure? I stand by it. You have to be sure Rory, you have to start figuring out what you really want before you hurt people. I mean, this kiss, you have to think about what it means. Do you want to be with Finn?"

Rory sighed.

"You really have to think about this. It's not only about you, like I've said. I don't want to add anything to your already heavy load, but you do know that Finn's risking his friendship with Logan to be with you, right? I mean, don't think Logan's going to be all 'sure friend, go for it' cause he won't."

Rory hadn't thought about that. Logan and Finn have been friends forever and Finn was ready to risk that deep relationship just to be with her. He probably liked her a lot to do that. She really had better be sure about every little thing.

The girls were interrupted by a slight knock on the door. Stephanie, who was already dressed, went to see who it was while Rory went to finish changing. It was Colin saying that they were ready to go. Stephanie knocked on the bathroom door to rush Rory and 10 minutes later they left their hotel to go to Caesar's.

Logan, Finn and Colin went to the poker tables, Logan trying to win back the money he had lost the night before. Stephanie went to the Blackjack table and was very lucky there. Rory, who didn't really like cards went to the slot machines, but unlike Stephanie, was not so lucky. She had been there for a while and was down to her last quarter when Finn came to talk to her.

"Any luck?"

She showed him her empty cup.

"Sorry," he said sincerely.

"That's ok. How about you, any luck?"

"Not really, I thought it was just better to quit before I lost all the money I have and will have in the future. Logan's doing all right though. Won back the 4 grand from last night and won 5 more."

"Wow, good for him, I guess. Not that he needs anymore money..."

Finn chuckled. "So you're going to play that last quarter?"

"I guess." Rory put the quarter in and pulled the handle. She was already standing up when she heard the sound of quarters coming out of the machine.

"I won!" She exclaimed.

"You sure did!"

She jumped up and down a few times and collected her quarters putting them inside her cup.

"Ooh, it's so heavy now." She said shaking the cup.

Finn laughed a little. "Try again."

"I don't want to abuse my luck."

"It's called gambling, babe."

Rory thought a little, put another quarter in and pulled the handle. She watched closely as the pictures rolled and almost did not believe when she saw the quarters come out again. She looked at Finn with such a happy expression that made him smile. He thought it was sweet the way she felt about winning mere 20 bucks on a slot machine.

"See your luck's back. I'll let you play alone now. I'll go check on Steph, see how she's doing at the Blackjack table."

Rory watched Finn walk away, and put another quarter in, she was enjoying the game now that she was winning. But this time she didn't hear the wonderful sound of the quarters hitting the metal of the machine on their way out. She was disappointed but as if a great idea had crossed her mind she stood up from her stool.

"Finn!" she yelled. She had to yell out his name about 3 times until he finally heard. She signed for him to come back.

"Stay here," she told him when he came back, "I wanna try something."

Finn didn't understand but obeyed. Rory put another quarter in and pulled the handle looking at him. There it was, the winning noise. Rory smiled.

"I think you're my good luck charm."

Finn smiled back sweetly.

"Glad to hear it."

They played at the slots for some time, until Rory started yawning and Finn checked his watch to see that it was close to 1:30 am.

"You wanna head back?"

"Yeah, let's do that," she replied, "should we get the others?"

"Logan and Colin are still at the poker table, I guess things are going well for them. And I think Stephanie's got a date with the Blackjack dealer."

Rory laughed. "Then I guess it's just us."

Finn gave her his arm and they walked out of the casino, arm in arm.

When Finn walked out of the game Logan followed him with his eyes. He walked straight towards Rory. He almost walked out of the game himself, if he weren't on a winning strike, and then he saw Finn walk away from Rory and go to the Blackjack tables, and was pleased. 'He just went to check on her, now he's going to check on Steph,' Logan thought. But not three minutes later he heard Rory yell Finn's name and watched as he went back to the slot machine where Rory was. There he stayed. They weren't doing anything but Logan could hardly keep his mind in the game. When he saw the both of them walk out together, arm in arm, his first thought was to leave the game and go after them, Colin saw this.

"Logan, don't."

"I have to know."

"No, stop this, stop torturing yourself. There's nothing going on, they're just friends!"

"You know that's not true!"

"No, I don't know that, and neither do you. Look, maybe he likes her, but that doesn't mean she likes him. Give them time, if anything happens they'll tell you. Before anything they _are_ your friends."

"Doesn't look like it," Logan said watching them leave.

"Give them time."

Logan complied, but wasn't happy about it. He remembered his talk with Finn in the morning, he had told him that nothing had happened and he had believed. He wanted to believe that there was nothing there, that they were indeed just friends, but as time passed this was getting harder and harder to believe.

"Logan, in or out?" Colin asked, making him leave his thoughts and go back to the game.

"Here we are," Finn said when they got to their rooms.

"Yep, here we are."

They stared at each other for a few seconds.

"I talked to Logan this morning," Finn finally said.

"And?"

"He was pretty mad."

"Did you tell him?"

"I promised you I wouldn't."

"What was he mad about then?"

"He thought I had done something Friday night."

"You lied to him?"

"Once again."

"I'm sorry."

He smiled and traced her cheek with his fingers.

"Finn, we're in the middle of the hallway," Rory said, but didn't move.

"I know, there's nobody here."

"But somebody could suddenly appear."

"By somebody you mean Logan?"

"By somebody I mean anybody, Logan too."

"Right."

"You're mad?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"I don't know. I'm asking."

"No, I'm not mad," by this time he had put his hands back inside his pockets and was a good 3 feet away from her.

"Why are you mad?"

"You kicked me out of your room last night, you don't want Logan to see us..."

"Well I don't want him to find out like this, I want to be honest with him. Sorry if honesty doesn't matter to you!"

"Are we having a fight? We haven't even started going out and we're already having a fight. Promising, don't you think?"

"Maybe it's a good thing, a preview of what's to come, make us think about it before jumping into something that's not going to work," she said a little hurt at his remark.

"How do you know it's not going to work?"

"Well, you said it!"

"I did not say that."

"You said it was promising!"

"I stand by it. From what happened last night I think it is very promising."

Rory blushed as she remembered the kiss. "Finn..."

He looked into her eyes. "I like you," he whispered.

"I know you do," she whispered back.

"Not the answer I was expecting..."

"Finn, don't pressure me, please. This is hard for me, I have to think this through. I can't act on impulse."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not only my life, other people could get hurt."

Finn sighed shaking his head, "Logan again."

"I'm sorry Finn, but it's how it works. He was my boyfriend and he's your friend. I like you, but,"

Finn heard what he had wanted to hear. "No, Rory, no buts" Finn said and leaned in to kiss her. She gave in easier than the night before. She shivered as she felt his hand on her lower back pulling her even closer to him. She didn't know what it was about his kiss that made all her will power to fight it disappear. She put her hands on his neck and ran her fingers through his hair now making him shiver. He started kissing her cheek and then moved to her neck making her let out a soft moan. That's when she realized what they were doing and suddenly pushed him away.

"We can't keep on doing this, Finn."

"Why not? It's so much fun!" he said trying to hold her but she pushed his hands away from her.

"What is this?"

"Uh, what?"

"What's going on between us?"

"Well..."

"We have to know, Finn. We can't just keep on doing this, sneaking around and making out when no one's watching."

"I know," he said leaning against the opposite wall.

"See, you know it's not right either."

"Yeah... we have to tell him..."

"What do you want to tell him?" she asked.

He looked at her. He didn't know what she done to make him feel like this, but he knew that he wanted to be close to her, no matter the consequences.

"I want to try this."

"You want to try?"

"I've never done this Rory, you're going to have to be patient."

"You've never dated?" Rory asked in disbelief.

"Oh, I've dated, if you know what I mean," he said with a wicked grin.

"Unfortunately yes," she said rolling her eyes.

"But I've never dated someone like you."

She smiled, "there's always a first for everything."

"I guess you're right," he said walking up to her and putting his hands around her waist.

"So I guess that's what we should tell him, that we want to try this."

"He's not going to be happy."

"Are you sure you want to do this then?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

She smiled. "I think I should do it then," she said.

"I think we should do it together. I mean, we both lied to him, the least we could do now is be completely honest and do it together."

"You're right. When?"

"I think it's safer if we do it when we're back at Yale. Monday, first thing."

"Ok, Monday," they stared at each other a little longer. It's amazing how lovers can spend hours just looking at each other, noticing every detail on the other's face, memorizing every single trait so that when they go to bed at night they can remember them in their dreams. "I should go inside, I really am tired," Rory finally said.

"I'll see you in the morning then."

"Yeah. Breakfast, nine o'clock?"

"Could we make it ten?" Finn asked trying to buy another hour of sleep. Rory smiled.

"Can't wait to see me! I'm glad!" she exclaimed in mock hurt.

He hugged her. "I'd spend the whole night awake just to be close to you," he whispered in her ear making her tremble.

"Ten o'clock it is then," she said. She opened her door and turned around for one more kiss.

"Sweet dreams," Rory said when they pulled apart.

"About you," Finn replied.


	9. We have a new leader ladies and gentleme...

**A/N:** I'm sorry I didn't post this sooner! I always update on Wednesdays and Saturdays, I don't know if you've noticed. Anyway I had the chapter ready to go yesterday but I just did not find the time to turn on the computer to upload it. I had to work on this stupid 3D model for school... I hate making those, I really have no patience for it, but hey I kinda have to, I am studying architecture, right? Anyway, the important thing is that I'm posting this now... I don't know if I'll update on Saturday though. I have a meeting at my work tomorrow and then I work on Saturday till like 3:30 pm... So, not promising anything! Anyhow, let me get on with my thank yous then:

**Smile1**- Once again your review almost made me cry! You are so great and so sweet! I'm so happy you like this, I wrote this chapter already thinking about what you're going to say. I hope you like it. About Rory asking for time, you're right, she was stalling! ;0) Thank you for reviewing!

**Alicia Jo** - it's called marketing my friend! Lol, just kidding... I just said that in my last AN because I wanted to give some hope for my Logan/Rory readers. I seriously don't know who she's going to end up with. She's with Finn now, but she could end up with Logan, or she could end up with Finn, who knows? Not me! Haha, thank you for the review though!

**BellaLou** - Wow, thank you! You're so nice! I didn't mean to rub it in your face though, I'm sorry... Can't really tell if you're going to like this one (uh-oh!)... I hope you do! Anyway, thank you so much for the very sweet review!

**Trory-addict** - Well, I'm glad you liked it! Thank you for reviewing!

**Coffee-addict** - You cried! Oh, wow, I didn't think I could do that! Thank you so much for putting it on your favorites list! Hope you like this next chapter!

**Iknowimsoslow** - "Logan needs a jealousy check." Lol, I guess he does! I'm glad you think this is sweet, I'm really trying my best and I'll try to improve on the characters thing! Thank you for the review!

**Chirstine** - So I guess you're rooting for Logan then... I'm glad you're reading this story and that you actually like it! Thank you for reviewing!

**Honeyluv** - Glad you like the drama, here's some more! Thanks for the review!

**Mary89** - Why, thank you very much! Here's your update!

**ReeseAnn** - Delicious? Thank you, I guess! Lolol Seriously now, thank you for the review!

**Problem Child1** - Don't worry about not writing magical reviews, I just love to hear what you think and I love it even more when you tell me you like my story. You were very sweet and that's what matters! And thank you for saying I inspired you! Thank you!

**Kellie **- Well, thank you, then! I hope you like this next chapter!

**Crissy** - Was that a compliment or criticism? Either way, thank you for taking the time to read and review!

That's it for the thank yous! I'd like to say something though. I'd like to thank -once again- all my faithful readers and reviewers (you know who you are), you guys are so awesome, I write this story for you! And everybody else who read this, please, please review, it does mean a lot to me, gives me encouragement! Ok, I'll stop now! Here's chapter 9! Enjoy!

Chapter 9: We have a new leader ladies and gentlemen!

Logan woke up and didn't see Finn in the room. He looked at his watch: 10:15 am.

"Colin!" he called waking his friend up.

Colin grunted. "What?" he asked not opening his eyes.

"Where's Finn?"

"Not in my dreams thank God."

"I'm serious, man, he's not here."

"I'm serious too, Logan. Go back to bed!" He said turning and going back to sleep.

Logan stood up and put on a shirt. He went over to Stephanie and Rory's room, somehow he had a feeling he wasn't going to find Rory there either. It took a while for Stephanie to open the door.

"Logan? Is everything ok?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"Is Rory here?"

"No, she's out. Is everything ok?"

"When did she leave?"

"About 15 minutes ago... please tell me you didn't wake me up just to ask about Rory."

"Finn's not here either."

"So?"

"So? Don't you think it's weird that they're both out at the same time?"

"No, I don't. They went to bed earlier than we did, they're probably getting some breakfast, stop being so paranoid, it's getting on everybody's nerves!"

"I'm not being paranoid, I'm being realistic."

"Whatever, I'm going back to bed," she said trying to close the door but Logan stopped her.

"When she gets back tell her we're leaving at 2."

"What? Why? I thought we were leaving at night!"

"I'm driving, I choose the time we leave."

"Fine, whatever. Can I go to sleep now?"

"Go."

Logan went back to his room, Colin was still sleeping.

"We're leaving at 2, Colin."

Colin instantly sat up. "What?"

"We're leaving at 2."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

Colin shook his head. "Is this because of Finn and Rory?"

"What if it is?"

Colin sighed. "Let me ask you a question, man. Have you thought about the possibility that Rory might have some feelings for Finn? And if she does, what if she wants to go out with him? What are you going to do? Lock Finn in his room so he can't see her? Cause this pathetic attempt to keep them apart by going back early is not going to do the trick."

"I'm not trying to keep them apart, I just want to go back early. Where's the crime in that?"

"No crime, if you want to believe that..."

Logan sat down on the couch. "I didn't believe he could do this."

"Finn?"

"Yeah..."

"I don't think he did it on purpose."

"You're going to tell me he couldn't help it?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, it's Rory, you fell for her, so why not Finn?"

"Cause he's my friend! He knows I still care about her! I would never do anything like this to either of you!"

"I'm sure he tried not to feel anything, I really am."

"He should have tried harder."

"What about Rory?"

"What about her?"

"If she has feelings for him too, she's as much to blame as he is. Or do you think he forced her to like him?"

Logan thought about this. Colin was right, Rory was as much to blame as Finn was, but he couldn't blame her, he didn't want to believe that she liked Finn, he liked to believe she was still confused.

"I tried telling her, she didn't want to listen."

"Tried telling her what?"

"That I loved her. She didn't let me finish."

Colin looked at his friend sympathetically.

"I think she didn't want to be even more confused than she already is. You gotta give her time, man. You can't push it. If it's meant to be..."

"Oh, don't say that!"

"What?"

"This 'meant to be' crap! It's bullshit!"

"It's not bullshit. If you guys are meant to be together, then you will be together eventually."

"Eventually?"

"Better than never."

"That was stupid Colin."

"I'm just trying to help, Logan."

"Then stop it, cause you're not."

"Then let me be realistic. If I were you I'd start preparing myself for the possibility of seeing Rory with Finn."

Logan sighed. "What hurts the most is that they didn't tell me. I've confronted the both of them and they lied."

"Maybe it's because nothing _has happened_. Maybe it's because they still have to figure out their feelings before telling you."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Would it have made a difference?"

"What?"

"If they had told you. If they had told you when you went to Stars Hollow that weekend that they were starting to like each other, would it have made a difference? Would you be any less sad or disappointed with them if they had told you sooner?"

"It wouldn't have given me the feeling of being betrayed by two of the people I love most in the world."

"We should be getting back," Rory said after checking her watch, "it's already noon, everybody's probably awake by now."

"Plus you don't want to raise any suspicions."

"When we tell Logan we won't have to do this."

"I know," Finn said taking her hand and kissing it. "You want to go first?"

"Ok," she said walking away. She suddenly stopped and looked back at Finn, who was standing where she had left him. She smiled and walked to him again. "I forgot something."

"I know," he said with a smirk grabbing her and kissing her.

"I'll see you soon," she said when he let her go.

"Yes, you will."

When Rory got to the hotel lobby she saw Stephanie and Colin.

"We're going to eat," Stephanie said when Rory reached them, "Logan asked me to tell you that we're leaving at 2."

"2 in the afternoon?"

"Yeah."

"Why? I thought we were..."

"So did we, but he wants to go back early, what can we do? It's his car and he's driving."

She shrugged. "I'll go pack then," she said and went to her room. She had been there a while neatly packing her bag when Logan walked into the room without knocking on the door which she probably had left open.

"What are you doing?" he asked startling her.

"You don't knock anymore?"

"What are you doing, Rory?" he asked again not hearing her.

"I'm packing, can't you see?"

"I meant Finn. What are you doing with Finn?"

"What?" Rory asked surprised.

"So you ask me for time to think and you decide to spend this time with my best friend!"

"What are you talking about Logan!"

"Where were you this morning?"

"Having breakfast, not that it's any of your business!"

"Why are you doing this to me, Rory?"

"I'm not doing anything to you, Logan."

"So you're denying?"

"There's nothing to deny!"

"You don't have any feelings for Finn? None whatsoever?"

"Logan, please, don't do this."

"Just answer the question!"

"I can't!"

"You can't!"

"You know, this is your fault! You did this!"

"I did this! I cannot believe you're saying this!"

"I am! You dumped me, you weren't sure! I can't be with a guy who can't express his feelings!"

"What the hell are you talking about? I love you and you know it!"

"How could I know it, we spent 7 months together and you never said it! Then we're broken up and you want to tell me and expect me to be happy about it?"

"Well, you never said it either!"

"Sorry! I didn't know it was a contest. Wins the prize who says 'I love you' first!"

"Don't do the sarcasm now."

"What do you want Logan? What do you want me to say?"

"I just want you to be honest with me."

She stared at him. She tried telling him, it was the perfect opportunity. But how? How would she tell Logan that she was falling for Finn? She didn't know.

"Fine, you're not going to say anything," Logan continued seeing that Rory was thinking. "Let me just ask you something: when you do make a decision, don't lie to me, don't hide anything from me, don't go behind my back, because that, Rory, that's even worse." With that he left the room, leaving Rory alone with her feelings. She sat down on her bed still holding her clothes and cried.

Finn was back about a half hour after the fight in Rory's room. He went inside his room and found Logan zipping up his bag.

"Packed up already?"

Logan looked at him and Finn saw the anger in his eyes.

"What happened, Logan?" he asked concerned.

"It's best that you don't know, trust me."

"Fine then. Why are you packed up so early?"

"We're leaving in half an hour."

"What?"

"What? Rory forgot to tell you?"

"Again: what?"

"Nothing Finn, just pack your bag cause we're leaving."

Finn thought it was best not to argue and went to pack his bag, while Logan went down to put his in the car. Half an hour later he was closing his door and walking to the car. When he got there he noticed a little change in the sitting arrangements. Logan was still driving, but instead of Rory sitting in the passenger's sit, it was Stephanie, Rory was sitting in the back seat and Colin was sitting in the middle. Finn scratched his head and looked at Colin, who gave him a significant look: 'do not seat next to her' it said. Finn thought it was better to do as Colin hinted and sat next to him, leaving Rory alone in the back. She didn't mind it, it was better this way she thought, it would give her more time to think about things. A few hours before she had been sure about her feelings for Finn, but when the opportunity to tell Logan presented itself, she chickened out. Maybe she was just scared of telling him, or maybe she wasn't so sure after all. She closed her eyes for a while, her head resting on the window. When she opened them again the first thing she saw was a sign that read that Stars Hollow was just a few miles away.

"Could you drop me off in Stars Hollow?" she asked Logan. Finn looked back at her.

"But you have class in the morning," Logan replied.

"Could you just do it?"

"Whatever."

"Are you sure? I mean, how are you going to get back in time for class? You don't have your car with you," Finn asked.

"I'm sure. Don't worry about it, I'll just ask my mom to drive me."

"But will you get there on time?" Finn was hinting that they had agreed to talk to Logan on Monday, he didn't want to think that Rory was having second thoughts.

"I will, Finn. I'll probably go back tonight, I just want to see my mom."

Logan knew that every time Rory had something important going on inside her she had to talk to her mother. He knew she was going there to ask her mother for advice so he didn't argue so much when she had asked him to drop her off there, he was even happy about it. It meant that she wasn't as sure as he thought she was, besides it would also keep her away from Finn.

"Mom?" Rory called as she walked inside her house.

"Rory is that you?" Lorelai called from upstairs.

"Who else would be calling you 'mom'?" Rory said as she went up the stairs.

"Good point," Lorelai said as she met her daughter in the hallway upstairs. "What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be in Atlantic City wasting you money."

"I was, but I'm back now. Logan decided to come back early."

"Oh... any reason in particular for this unexpected visit? You do have class in the morning and while I do not mind at all driving you to school you could've at least called."

"I'm sorry, I didn't plan it. I was just looking out the window and saw the Stars Hollow sign and I just thought it would be better if I came here."

"Okay, so there's nothing wrong?"

"Everything's wrong."

"Why? What happened?" Lorelai asked taking her daughter inside her bedroom.

"He kissed me."

"Who?" Lorelai was interested.

"Finn."

"What? Why?"

"Mom!" Rory said as if the answer was obvious.

"Sorry, stupid question. So, did you kiss him back?"

"Well, yes..."

"How many were there?"

"How many what?"

"Kisses, how many kisses were there?"

"Is it important?"

"Of course it is. If it was just one, maybe you were confused and it was a mistake which you didn't let happen again. Now, if there were more than one..."

"You're just making this up so I tell you about the kisses."

"I was going to get to that question later... so not just one, nice," Lorelai said with a grin.

"I didn't say that."

"You said kisses, meaning there were at least two."

Rory gave in. "Four, there were four kisses."

"Ooh, that's so cool. So on a scale from 1 to 10 how good a kisser is our little friend Finn?"

Rory thought a little. "10, definitely 10."

"We have a new leader ladies and gentlemen!"

"What the hell are you talking about, mom?"

"Our kissers rank."

"Kissers rank?" Rory asked raising her eyebrows.

"Well, yeah. First we had Dean. You said he was a ten but he was your first boyfriend, you didn't really have anyone to compare him to, so I put him as an eight."

"Dean's not an eight."

"Ok, what is he?"

Rory thought for a moment. "8,5"

"Oh, sorry! Half a point to Mr. Forrester then! Well, then came Jess. You said he was a 9 but you were comparing him with Dean and since I never liked Jess I gave him an 8,5, making a tie between Dean and Jess. Ooh, wouldn't they just love that!"

"Mom, Jess is not 8,5, he's a 9. Now I have more experience so I know he's a 9."

"Fine then, so no tie with Dean... He's in a tie with Tristan."

"Tristan!"

"Didn't you kiss him?"

"How did you know? I don't remember telling you."

"Oh, a mother always knows, but I think you did tell me."

"I didn't grade him, that I'm sure."

"Oh, but he looks like a 9."

"Whatever. This is getting more absurd by the second."

"Logan then took the lead with that beautiful 9,5 you gave him 8 months ago."

"_That_ I remember."

"So now we have a new lead: Finn with his perfect score." Lorelai finished very pleased with herself.

Rory shook her head. "Insane, only word that comes to mind to describe you."

"Why, thank you my dear daughter. Now on to more important things. What are you going to do about our Number 1?"

"Number 1?"

"Finn, our new number 1!" Lorelai said in a exasperated tone.

"Oh, right... I don't know."

"What about Logan? I thought you still liked him."

"I do..."

"But you kissed Finn, that means you kinda like him."

"I do..."

"You like the both of them? Look at my daughter, the big player." Lorelai said teasing Rory.

"Mom, I'm not a player and stop making fun of the situation, it is a very serious one, I'm confused!"

"Sorry, I just can't help it sometimes."

"I'll say..."

They were silent for a moment.

"I don't know what to do," Rory finally said.

"Well, since you can't have both you're going to have to choose."

"I know...Last night everything was set, Finn and I were going to tell Logan tomorrow, but then this morning I had this big fight with Logan and I had the opportunity of telling him and I just couldn't. I was scared."

"Scared of what?"

"I don't know... God I've been using this sentence a lot these last couple of days."

"Right... well let me help you then. Were you scared of hurting Logan or were you scared of losing him for good?"

Rory just looked at her thinking.

"Cause it's perfectly normal for you to be afraid to hurt him, he was your boyfriend, now you're with his best friend, that's gotta hurt."

"Thanks for helping."

"Now, if you're afraid to lose him, maybe you shouldn't be kissing Finn."

"Ugh, I hate this! It's so hard!"

"It shouldn't be, it should be simple, be with the guy you actually like."

"But I like them both!"

"You can't like them both. You don't like them both. You're just afraid to see, afraid to confess

to yourself who you really like."

"I know... I also know that if I choose one I'll lose the other and I don't want to, they're both my friends."

"Maybe you won't. Dawson's Creek turned out just fine."

"Please tell me you're not comparing my life to a TV show."

"Oh, but you've gotta see the similarities. Logan's Dawson, the sweet guy, the guy you've always wanted and dreamed of, Finn's Pacey, the funny guy, the guy who was there for you when your other guy broke your heart. And you're Joey, the ever so confused girl, always thinking about everybody else but herself, afraid she might hurt others and not really minding her own feelings."

"Ok, please stop. God, if I didn't know any better I'd think you were watching this show on TV again. Wasn't it enough the first time around?"

"Watching something just once is never enough! You've got to watch it at least three times to actually count, didn't I teach you that!"

"Ok, daughter going through major life crises here, please focus!"

"Sorry, hon. Seriously now, things could end up fine. They won't if you lie, but if you tell the truth things will eventually be fine. If you tell Logan you like Finn, of course he'll be mad at first, but he'll forgive you cause you were honest with him, you just can't go behind his back, that's just wrong."

"That's what he told me... You're right, I should stop being such a coward and tell him how I feel about Finn!"

"So you've made your decision?"

"What?"

"Well, you said you were going to tell Logan how you feel about Finn, so you've made your decision."

Rory smiled. 'That was easy' she thought. "I guess I have."

**A/N 2**: I know, no Rory Finn interaction... I just had to throw that fight with Logan in there and I just thought it was time we saw Lorelai again. I hope you guys liked the little crazy talk, I liked writing it. Anyway, guess what I'm going to ask you guys to do? Correct! Please review!


	10. The Heartache of the Drunk and the Lover

**A/N:** I find it so funny when you guys ask me if this story's going to be a PDLD or a Rogan. Heck, if I knew, I'd write on the summary! Didn't mean to sound rude, I'm sorry if it came out that way... Anyway, let me thank those of you who reviewed:

**Problem Child1 -** Maybe I'll make Rory end up with Colin... wouldn't that be fun? Uh, guess not. Don't worry, it'll be either Logan or Finn, Colin's definitely not in the race. Thanks for the review!

**Aysha -** well, like I said before, I don't know! Keep reading and you'll get your answer:p

**BellaLou -** Aw, there you go being sweet again! I'm glad you enjoy my story and the way I write. I do try my best to please every one. Thank you for reviewing!

**Alicia Jo -** Maybe it'll be like Dawson's Creek, maybe it won't! hehehe, I love the mystery... Thanks for reviewing!

**Smile1 -** Hey no problem, I'm just glad you liked it! Thank you!

**Bookworms -** Wow, thank so much! You're so sweet! I'm not sure I deserve all the compliments, but thanks anyway. Well, I guess you are right about Logan and you're going to understand why I'm saying this when you're through with this chapter... (uh-oh, hint!) Anyway, thank you so much for the review and for finding my story and enjoying it!

**readergurl87 -** Don't have to wait any longer! Enjoy and thanks for reviewing!

That's all folks! Hehe. I don't know if you're going to like this... I've a feeling some of you won't. But I really had to do this! I'm already apologizing... Guess you're curious about what the heck happens right? Well, read on! And review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 10: The heartache of the drunk and the lover

Finn and Logan walked into their dorm room in silence, neither knew what to say to the other. Finn thought about telling Logan, end this big lie that got more complicated by the minute but Rory wasn't there, she was in Stars Hollow. 'She's probably asking her mother what to do,' Finn thought to himself. This thought, however, didn't make him happy. He knew she was having doubts about the two of them and that hurt. He was trying to figure out what made her change her mind when Logan finally spoke.

"I had a fight with her today." Logan was going to try to get something out of Finn, he was going to give him another chance to tell the truth.

"With who?"

"Rory."

Finn, who was in his own room putting away his clothes while Logan was in the common room, looked up but didn't move.

"About what?"

"About time. She asked me for time and space."

"Oh," was the only thing Finn could reply.

"She didn't let me tell her I love her."

"But you've told her before, right?"

"No."

Again Finn looked up. "You've never told her you loved her?"

"I told her this morning, but we were in the middle of an argument, I don't think that counts."

"You told her this morning? What did she do?"

"She yelled at me," Logan said in a chuckle.

Finn chuckled too. "Not the response you were expecting, I suppose."

"No, but I don't know what to expect from her anymore. Actually I don't know what to expect from anyone anymore."

"I think that's a good thing," Finn said closing his closet door and walking into the common room, "this way you're always surprised when something happens. If you always know what to expect it gets boring, there's no surprise."

"Some surprises I'd rather not get," was all Logan said and Finn knew what he was talking about. This was it, he had to tell him even if Rory was having doubts he couldn't lie anymore.

"Logan, I guess you already know, but I need to tell you all the same. I can't lie to you anymore."

Logan looked at him serious and cool. Finn sat down on a chair while Logan sat on the couch. He ran his fingers through his dark messy hair trying to figure out the best way to tell his friend what he had to say, but there was no easy way to do it. No matter what he said, he was going to hurt Logan.

"I'm thinking about a way to tell you that won't hurt either of us, but I guess there's no such way, I'm sorry."

Logan didn't change his expression, "just say whatever it is that you want to say, Finn, don't stall."

"I'm not stalling." He really wasn't, he knew there was no way out. Now, an hour from now, tomorrow, he knew that not matter when he told Logan, the outcome would be the same, Logan hurt and him one friend short.

"Fine then just say it."

"I..." His cell phone interrupted him. He was going to turn it off, but when he saw who was calling he thought it was better to answer it. "I have to take this," he said as he walked towards the door. He didn't want Logan to listen to the conversation so he went outside, Logan knew, however, that it was Rory calling.

"Hey," Finn said as he closed the door behind him.

"I'm sorry."

"Bout what?" Finn asked, but he knew what she was talking about.

"I freaked out but I didn't mean to."

"That's ok."

"No, it's not. I had the chance of telling Logan this morning but I couldn't, I was scared. But I never doubted my feelings for you, I just didn't want to hurt him."

Finn sighed in relief. "I understand. I'm going through the same thing right now. Logan's inside waiting to hear from me that I like the girl he's still in love with. I just feel horrible."

"You can't tell him!" Rory exclaimed.

"Why not?"

"We both have to tell him, together."

"Don't you think it's better to just get this over with?"

"Please, Finn, wait for me. I have to be able to explain..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, please. I'll ask my mom to drive me right now, we can tell him tonight, just wait for me."

"Ok, then, I'll wait. Call me when you get here."

"I will, bye."

Finn went inside trying to think of something to tell Logan.

"We'll have to finish this later, I'm sorry," was all that he could come up with.

Logan looked grave. "Was that her?"

"We'll talk about this later, Logan."

"No, we'll talk about this now. Was that her?"

"Don't do this, man."

"Answer the question, Finn. Was that her?"

"Yes, it was her! Happy now?"

"How could you?" Logan asked standing up, "how could you do this to me?"

"Logan, not now, seriously."

"Why not now, huh? Why prolong this crap any longer? I already know about the whole damn thing anyway!"

Finn didn't know what to say for once.

"What's the matter, Finn? Can't think of anything clever to say that'll get you off the hook now, can you?"

"Logan, I'm sorry."

"Of course you are."

"Really, man, I am."

Logan looked at him, he never wanted to hit someone before like he wanted to hit Finn now, he was furious.

"I can't stay here, I can't even look at you," he said with a disgusted face and walked out of the dorm not saying another word leaving Finn standing in the common room, paralyzed and in shock.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finn was still standing in the common room when his cell phone rang about an hour after Logan left.

"Hello," he answered mechanically.

"Finn?"

Her voice brought him back to life, "hey."

"I'm here."

"Come on over," he said and flipped his phone closed.

Finn was in a state of shock, he had no reaction to any outside stimulation. When Logan left the room an hour before Finn didn't even know what to think. He knew Logan was going to be angry, but he could never imagine that he'd be this angry. He also knew that Logan was going to hate him for a while, but it seemed that this 'while' was going to be longer than he had expected. He felt bad, he felt horrible, he didn't like hurting his friend, much less do that because of a girl! They always had fights and arguments, Finn and Logan, but that was part of their relationship. They never fought over a girl. It was easy not to since they never liked the same type of girl before. The irony of it all! Of all the girls in the world he was going to lose his best friend because of one Rory Gilmore. He never would have thought that neither he nor Logan could fall for such a girl, nice, intelligent, sweet, studious, sensitive, rational, and fall for her at the same time! But then again, she was the kind of girl actually worth fighting for, actually worth losing a friend over, at least for a while. A slight knock on the door made him wake from his thoughts.

"Are you ok?" Rory asked when she saw Finn's blank expression.

"He left," was all he could manage to say.

"Logan?"

"Uh-hu, " he moved to the side allowing Rory to come inside.

"So you told him?"

"It wasn't necessary, he said he already knew."

They were silent.

"Where did he go?" Rory asked after a few minutes.

"He didn't say."

"When did he leave?"

"After you called the first time."

"Do you have any idea of where he might be?" Rory asked concerned.

"Not really..."

"Do you think he's ok?"

"No, I don't think he's ok."

"Finn..." Rory said walking up to him. He was sitting on the couch, his head in his hands. She ran her fingers through his hair trying to comfort him. He rested his head on her body and hugged her legs. She moved her hands to his shoulders and bent to kiss his head. He looked up, his eyes full of tears. Rory wanted to do something, she wanted to make him fell better, but she couldn't since she was feeling just as bad as he was.

"He said he couldn't even look at me, Rory. You should have seen the way he said this... he hates me."

"He'll come around."

"I don't think he will. I lied to him, to his face. More than once, that's not something friends do."

"It's not like you had anything to tell him, we still had to figure out what we were feeling..."

"Not me."

"What do you mean?"

"I knew how I felt."

"Since when?"

"About four months ago."

"Finn..."

"I tried, I really did, I tried not to fall for you, I couldn't help it... he's going to hate me forever."

"Don't say that," she said tracing his cheeks with her fingers, "he's your friend, he'll understand, we didn't do it on purpose."

"You know that's not how it works. You were his girlfriend, I'm his best friend, I know, I've always known how he feels about you. I should have done something to prevent this from happening."

"You can't control these things Finn. I know, I've been there before," she said remembering her past, her 'thing' with Dean and Jess. She liked Dean, she loved him, but she just couldn't help being attracted to Jess, she was drawn to him.

"I know... thank you," he said, his hands now around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"For what?"

"For being here, for being you."

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him when the door to the dorm was thrown opened startling them, making Rory take a step back and Finn stand up from the couch.

"Oh, goody! The whole party's here!" Logan said in a drunk voice, "what, did she come to help you turn the knife inside of me, my good friend Finn?" He slammed the door behind him, his two companions silent. "Are you planning on speaking any time soon or should I go get some more drinks while you get your stories straight?"

"Logan, come on," Finn said.

"Come on! That's all you have to say? Not that I was expecting anything worth listening from you..."

"Logan..."

"She speaks!" Logan said raising his hands to Rory, "the lady actually has speaking abilities! I thought she was here just to enjoy the show."

"Why are you doing this? We're trying to talk to you in a rational manner," Finn said.

"I think I'm a bit too drunk for rational, thank God."

"Logan, we're sorry," Rory said ignoring Logan's previous remarks.

"Sorry, hum, about what exactly? Are you sorry that you fell in love? Are you sorry that you got together? Are you sorry that you went behind my back about the whole damn thing? Or are you sorry that you lied to my face about it? See, so many options to choose from!" They were silent, so Logan continued, "come on, tell me, I want to hear what you have to say, it'll probably be very interesting..."

"We can't do this now, not with you like this," Finn said.

"Not with me like this... and _like this_ would be what, Finn? Drunk or heartbroken? Cause I have to be drunk to be able to hear you tell me that you fell for Rory and heartbroken will be a state I'll be for a while now."

"_Like this_ would be irrational, incoherent and stupid," Rory said a little hurt.

Logan shook his head as if agreeing with her, "stupid, I was definitely stupid to think that you actually cared about me, that the both of you cared about me."

"We care about you," Rory said taking a step towards him.

"Not a safe distance, Ace, take a step back, I'm warning you," he said seriously. Rory looked at him a little scared.

"Logan please stop this, we didn't do any of this on purpose! We didn't come together and say 'hey! Wouldn't it be nice if we got together just to piss Logan off. Cause our lives will never be fulfilled until we hurt him and break his heart!'"

"Beautiful, Finn, that was just beautiful!" Logan said clapping his hands, "have you considered a career in acting? Cause I think you're a natural, you almost made me believe that you ACTUALLY GIVE A DAMN!"

"Well, I do give a damn, if I didn't I wouldn't be here trying to save this friendship!"

"Don't bother..."

"Logan..."

"You lied! To my face! I don't even know how many times! And now you're saying that you want to save this! You had your chance! From the very beginning of this little thing, I don't know what it is," he said pointing at Finn and Rory, "I asked you if you were falling for Rory, you said no! I asked a hundred times and you said no! You must think I'm an idiot to believe that I could ever forgive you."

"Logan, would it have made a difference if we had told you from the beginning?" Rory asked.

"Oh, don't even get me started on you, you little..."

"Watch it, Logan," Finn warned him.

"Well, he's already defending your honor! Got yourself a real gentleman there, Ace, not that you deserve though."

"Logan, I mean it!"

"What you gonna huh, Finn? Hit me? Punch me in the face? Breaking my heart wasn't enough? Betraying me didn't do it for you? You have to hit me too? Go ahead, finish your job!" Logan yelled.

"You really are irrational," Finn said shaking his head.

"I may be drunk, but I know what I'm talking about. And all I have to say to you now is that I don't mind if I don't ever have to talk to you again, if I don't ever have to see you again, either of you. I've never felt like this... How about that, huh, Ace? How does it feel to be the one person in my life that has made me feel two different and opposite emotions for the first time ever? Must feel pretty damn satisfying!" He said and walked inside his room slamming another door behind him.

"What just happened here?" Finn asked sitting down again.

"He hates us," was all Rory could say. She knelt down in front of him, her arms on his knees, her head resting on them and her eyes focused on Finn's face.

He looked at her for a while. "Maybe you should go," he said.

Rory raised her head in surprise, "you want me to leave?"

"Maybe it's better, I could try and talk to Logan alone, maybe he'll be less angry if he doesn't see you here."

"If you're sure..."

"I'll call."

"And I'll wait," she said raising herself up and kissing his forehead.

Finn watched her close the door behind her and laid down on the couch, his hands on his face. 'This was worst than I thought' he thought remembering their argument with Logan. He couldn't even say much during the whole thing, he was feeling so bad. Logan walked in on something he really did not have to witness and from then on things just got worse. He had been a bad friend. Not only had he fallen in love with Rory, the girl Logan was clearly still in love with, but he had lied about it. 'I should have told him before, I should have told him on the phone when I was in Stars Hollow,' Finn kept on thinking. Logan was like a brother to him and he just couldn't imagine living his life without his friend in it. But from the looks of it, he would have to start figuring out how to. 'No, I can't, I can't lose him, I can't let this friendship go down the drain just because of a girl.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan went into his room after the argument fighting his tears. He didn't want to cry, he wasn't going to cry. He had left to get drunk, see if that could make him feel better, but it didn't. His first sight as he opened the door was Rory leaning to kiss Finn. _She_ was leaning! Not him! Finn looked devastated, more than Rory and that hurt him even more. He felt as if Rory didn't care, as if she didn't think it was wrong what she had done. 'It was wrong, wasn't it?' he thought reassuring to himself that indeed the two people he loved most in the world had betrayed him. He felt a little bad for Finn though, the guy really seemed to be suffering. 'But he brought this on to himself,' Logan thought. It pained him though. He cried when he realized that he hadn't just lost a girl, he had lost a friend and a brother too. He dried his tears angrily. 'They don't deserve this, neither of them.' Logan's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a slight knock on the door.

"Logan?"

"Fuck off!" was his response.

"Logan, I want to talk to you," Finn said knocking again.

"What part of fuck off don't you understand?" Logan answered irritated.

"Logan, come on, please let me in, I'm asking."

"Oh, well, as long as you're asking! Go away, Finn."

Finn opened the door. 'Damn it, I forgot to lock it again!' Logan thought turning his face to the window.

"I didn't come to apologize."

"You've come to rub it in?"

"I've come to explain, try to make you understand."

"I don't want to understand," he said still facing the window.

"I really like her, Logan."

"Oh, come on Finn! We both know that when you _really _like a girl it's only for a month, two at the most," Logan said now looking at Finn.

"It's different with her."

"And different how?"

"Just how it was like with you."

"Don't you compare your _fling_ with my feelings for her!"

"It's not a fling! I like her, and I've liked her for a while now, it's not recent like everyone else thinks!" 'Uh-oh, should not have said that.'

"What? What do you mean by it's not recent?"

Finn sighed, "I've had some feelings for her since you guys were together, but I never acted on it, you know that."

"No, you were a real great friend and waited until I broke up with her to make your move! Get the hell out of my face, Finn!"

"No, Logan you have to understand! I would never jeopardize our friendship if it wasn't for real! You know I love you! You're my best friend! And I don't want to lose this friendship over a girl!"

"Too late for that now."

"No, Logan, please... believe me I tried, I really did. I thought about it hundreds of times, I thought about how you'd feel if you ever found out. I would never have acted on it if it had been just some girl. I've never done this, you know that."

"There's always a first."

"Logan, come on!"

"No, Finn, you come on! What do you expect? That I give you my blessing? That I tell you that's it's fine? It's not fine! I love her and you're my best friend! I can't see the two of you together, it hurts! Too much," Logan said, tears starting to roll down his face, "I thought of killing myself when I walked in your little tender scene moments ago, this shit hurts! And to think that you of all people could cause me this hurt, it just makes it worse."

"Logan," Finn said taking a step towards him.

"Same warning goes for you, not a safe distance, take a step back."

"I'll take my chances," Finn said taking another step forward.

"I'm serious Finn."

"Just hit me, punch me, I know you want to and if it's going to make you feel better just do it."

Logan didn't think twice and gathered all his strength on his right fist as it went straight into Finn's face. 'Ok, didn't think he'd do it, and ow!' were Finn's thoughts.

Finn looked up at him, bleeding in the lips, "better now?" he said cleaning the blood with his forearm.

"Not even close."

Finn sighed again, "I'll stay away from her if that's what you want."

"Oh, don't do me any favors!"

"I mean it Logan. It won't be easy, I like her, but it's to prove to you I'm serious about the two of us too."

"You're going to stay away from her? The girl you claim to like more than any other girl you've ever liked before."

"Yes."

"Than you don't like her."

"I said it wouldn't be easy. You're just as important to me as she is, but you've been in my life longer."

"OK."

"Ok, what?"

"I want you to stay away from her."

"You're serious?"

"You offered."

'Didn't think you'd take it,' Finn thought. "And you'll forgive me if I do that?"

"Just give some time."

Finn sighed and felt his heart shatter as he said "I'll do it then."

**A/N:** Ok, so I can hear the cursing and screaming from here! I know, I know, mean, stupid Finn, what the hell is he doing, blah, blah, blah... I'm sorry for this ending, it's not my fault! It just came out! I swear my fingers have a life of their own! Lol, just kidding, I just thought I'd make Finn act stupid for once. Why does Rory have to be the one always making bad choices and decisions? Let it be Finn this time! I hope you don't stop reading the story for this little tiny thing I did, please don't! And I'll ask you again, please review, even if it's just to call me bad things... actually I'd rather not get those, I'm very sensitive... hahaha. Seriously now, please review! Till the next update, byee!


	11. Just Call Me Yoda

**A/N:** Well thank you for not hating me and the chapter so much. And thanks to all who understood me! I know Finn was stupid and maybe he shouldn't have done that but it was necessary and you'll understand why if you just keep reading. I still have some things in mind before the happy ending for Rory and whoever she might choose, so just stick with me, ok, please? And, yeah, don't hate the writer, she hurts easily:p Now on with my personal thank yous! 

**Bookworms -** Ok, so the first thanks goes to you! I mean, wow, you are great! Thank you so much for all the very nice things you said about my story and my writing! Please don't apologize for the long reviews, I absolutely love getting them, hehe! Anyhow, unlike you I just love writing fights! I think they're much more fun and actually, easier to write, than the love parts... I mean, when you write love 'scenes' you have to think about the character and try to not make them too mushy, whereas in fight scenes everyone's angry and angry people pretty much act the same way. Anyway, all I wanted to say was Thank you soooo much! 0)

**TSOHoneybaby -** Thank you for reviewing, I really appreciate it! I guess some of your questions will be answered in this chapter. About Colin, yeah, he wasn't present but he'll be back soon to talk some sense into our beloved characters (not now though). Anyway, thank you!

**Alicia Jo -** Well, I'm sorry to hear that, didn't mean to make you angry, I'm just writing my story and I felt that I just had to do that. Sorry you didn't like it, but I hope you don't stop reading...

**Honeyluv -** A lot of people are using 'WTF' to comment on the chapter, hehe. To answer your question: I didn't at first, but now I pretty much know what I'm doing (at least I think I do). I'm glad you like it though, and I hope you like this next one.

**BellaLou -** Thank you for understanding! You're very, very nice. And I'm very happy that you're so involved in my story! About your rant, I get like that sometimes too. Do you talk to yourself (or the computer) when you read? Cause I do that sometimes, I know, crazy, but hey, that's me, the one who made Finn give up Rory! Lol... Thank you for reviewing!

**Crissy -** Thank you so much! Is this going to be over soon? I'm not really sure, I'm just writing... Stuff comes to me and I write, I already have some ideas for future situations so maybe a few more chapters, but I can't tell you for sure how many...

**Beautymarked -** Well I can't comment much on your review cause whatever I say, I'd be giving out the story, so I'll just say: Thank you for the review! (hey, did you do that on purpose so I'd give a hint on who Rory's gonna end up with? Smart move, but didn't work, hehe)

**ReeseAnn -** Lol... thank you, I'm glad you like my writing! I've got some more fights coming up, hehe, hope you enjoy them!

**Megliz716 -** Poor Finn... really? Just kidding, I think you were the first to say that, everyone else called him Stupid Finn! Here's another update for ya! Thank you for reviewing!

**Nikki -** Well, I guess mission accomplished then! I want to see people torn between Logan and Finn! What fun would it be to write a love triangle when everyone is rooting for only one of the guys? Thanks for the review!

**Cinamagal -** Rory - Logan, huh? Guess you're probably happy now, aren't you? Lol, just kidding... Thanks for reviewing!

**Kellie -** Hey, here's more! 0) Thank you for the review!

**ObssessiveGilmore -** I'm glad you like my story and Finn! Thank you for reviewing!

**Jen -** Thanks for understanding me! And I also think this could really happen. Like I've said I'm pretty sure about where I'm going from here but I can't tell you, I have to keep the mystery, hehehe. Thanks for reviewing!

**Sara -** You think he's going to fix this with Rory? Humm, well I think you'll get your answer in this chapter! Hope you like it and thanks for the review!

**Smile1 -** Yeah, well, I do love some drama and fights... And guess what? Here's some more! Thanks for reviewing!

**Iknowimsoslow -** Logan, go to hell! Happy? Lol! I promise I'll make you feel better soon, ok? Just keep reading! Thanks for reviewing!

**Problem Child1 -** I'm very glad you like the way I write, I try my best to please everyone! I know I've been very dramatic these last couple of chapters, actually the whole story's been a little dramatic... good thing you like it! I promise I'll bring back some of the love soon! But for this chapter: drama! lol

Ok, so I thought you all were going to hate this but I've never gotten so many reviews for just one chapter before! So thank you soooo much! You guys are really awesome and I love you! Oh, yeah, sorry there hasn't been much lovin' for a while... I promise it'll be back as soon as possible, maybe on the next chapter or the one after that, who knows... Ok, so enough with the rambling and let's get to what's important: Chapter 11! Hope you like it... Review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 11: Just call me Yoda

Rory said she'd wait for Finn to call and she did. She waited on Monday, she waited on Tuesday, she waited on Wednesday, but the call never happened. Rory was worried, she didn't know what to think. Sick of waiting she decided to make the call on Wednesday afternoon, before she had to work at the newspaper. It took 5 rings for Finn to finally pick it up.

"Hello," he answered.

"Hey... did I interrupt something?"

"I was in class."

"Oh, I'm sorry..."

"That's ok."

"Can you talk now though, or do you have to get back right away?"

"5 minutes."

Rory didn't know what was wrong, Finn seemed different, distant.

"Oh, ok," she said, "it's just that you didn't call, you said you'd call, but you didn't. Did things go bad with Logan?"

Finn took a minute to answer her, he didn't know what to say but he figured over the phone was not the way to do it.

"Maybe I can go by your dorm tonight so we can talk," he said.

"Ok, that's fine, what time are you coming?"

"I don't know... seven-ish?"

"Seven-ish it is then. I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah, tonight, bye."

Rory turned off her phone puzzled. She felt as if she wasn't really talking to Finn, it seemed as if it were someone else. If it weren't for the Australian accent, she would be sure it was another person passing as Finn. But she was going to see him tonight and she was happy. She hadn't seen, nor heard from him since Sunday night, when the 'thing' with Logan happened. She knew, however, that something was wrong from Finn's tone over the phone. She just hoped it wasn't something really bad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finn walked back into his classroom with a pain in his heart. He was going to see her tonight to end something that hadn't even really started. He was going to end something he was sure he was going to miss. But maybe if he did as Logan asked, maybe with time he could convince Logan that he really was his friend and get his blessing to be with Rory. In the back of his mind he knew that was never going to happen though. There was a voice there that kept repeating: 'it's no use mate, you're going to lose someone, you can't have the both of them. It's either Logan or Rory, choose wisely.' 'Choose wisely' the voice said. He had already chosen Logan, but he didn't want to lose Rory. What should he do? He couldn't lie to Logan again and keep his relationship with Rory a secret once again, it would just make things worse. But he just didn't want to end things with Rory, he really liked her, she was just what he needed. 'Did I make the right choice? Maybe there's still some time to change things, maybe if I talked to Logan again...'

"What do you say, Finn?" Colin's voice rang inside his head making him come back from his thoughts.

"What?" Finn asked trying to focus on what his friend was saying.

"The party Saturday. Wanna go?"

"What party?"

"Are you serious? I just told you about it!" Colin exclaimed in a whisper since they were in a classroom and the professor was in the middle of a lecture.

"Sorry, mate, my head was somewhere else."

"Rory perhaps?"

"Let's just not talk about it, specially not now."

"Your choice..."

"I could use some entertainment though, where's the party?"

"My folks' house, _but_ they're not going to be there."

"Interesting."

"So, you in?"

"Most definitely... Is Logan going?"

"Um, yes... will that be a problem?"

"No, of course not, I was just asking."

"Uh-hu, and you also know what this professor is talking about."

"Umm, World War II?"

"This is philosophy, Finn."

"I don't take any philosophy classes!"

"Then I guess you shouldn't be here."

"Guess not..."

"Your mind really is somewhere else."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rory looked at her watch for the thirtieth time in only ten minutes: 7:15. Finn didn't say exactly what time he would be there but she was dressed to see him at 6:55. Another minute passed and nothing. She was cogitating calling him again when she heard a knock on the door. A smile involuntarily shone when she opened it and saw him. The pain he was feeling increased when he saw that smile. Her lips invited him to kiss her and he did it without thinking. It was supposed to be just a 'hello' kiss, but as soon as Finn felt the softness of Rory's lips and her hands pulling him closer to her he gave in to the moment and kissed her passionately. She pulled him inside, not letting the kiss stop and pushed the door closed. She tasted so good, he thought, how could he let this girl go? Logan was his friend, but Rory? Rory was... she was what he always wanted, always looked for in a girl. All the girls he had ever been with, he always felt as if there was something missing, but he didn't feel like this when he was with Rory. Everything was there, all he needed, all he wanted and he was about to let it go. But he had to fix things, he had to fix his relationship with Logan. He could ask for Rory to wait for him. 'Would she wait to for me?' he thought as he pulled away.

"Hi," she said sweetly.

Oh, she was breaking his heart!

"I'm sorry," he said walking away from her and sitting on the couch.

"About what?" Rory asked still standing up.

"We can't do this, not now," Finn said already regretting the words as they came out.

"What are you talking about, Finn?"

"We have to take a break."

"Take a break from what? We don't even have anything to take a break from? What's going on, Finn? What happened when you talked to Logan?"

"Rory, believe me, this is the last thing I want to do,"

"So why are doing it?" she asked interrupting him.

"He asked me."

Rory looked at him her eyebrows raised.

"Logan asked you? What did he ask you? Exactly?"

Finn looked hesitant.

"Finn, what did Logan ask you to do?" Rory asked again.

"To stay away from you," he finally said.

"And you said yes!"

"I sorta offered..."

"You offered!"

"I didn't think he'd agree!"

"That just makes it alright then! I can't believe you!"

"I'm really sorry..."

"You're sorry! Come on, Finn!"

"Please, Rory, don't be mad. He's my friend, I have to fix things, maybe he'll forgive us, maybe he'll be ok with us going out."

"Don't be naive, Finn. I'm sure you know that's not going to happen..."

"But I..."

"But you what? You don't want to lose neither of us?"

"Well, yeah!"

"Well, guess what, Finn! You're going to! No matter what you do! When it comes down to it, you're going to have to choose! I didn't want to lose either one of you either, but I knew I had to choose and I chose you! You think I'm happy that Logan's mad at me? That he doesn't even want to look at me? I'm not happy, but I wanted to see where we'd go, what would happen with us, I wanted to be with you!"

"Rory..."

"I guess you've made your choice, right? I mean, you came here to ask for time, so you've made your choice, you chose Logan."

"Rory, please let me..."

"Just leave."

"Come on..."

"LEAVE!"

Finn stood up from the couch while Rory walked over to the door and opened it.

"I'm sorry."

"So am I. Get out."

"I still feel the same, don't doubt it."

"Get out," she said angrily.

Finn left. He was so mad at himself, his first instinct after he heard the door slam behind him was to turn around and beg for her forgiveness, but he knew it wouldn't work. She was right, he had made his choice, but he just didn't want to believe that he had indeed lost her for good. 'Was that the most stupid thing I've ever done? She chose me. She gave up on Logan, the guy she had been with for 7 months, the guy she had once loved. She gave up on this guy for me and what do I do? I let her down, I hurt her,' he thought. He looked at her door, a tear slowly rolling down his right eye.

"What are you doing?" Paris asked when she saw Finn staring at her door.

Finn quickly dried the tear and looked at Paris.

"Who died?" she asked when she saw his expression.

"I did," he said and walked away.

Paris went inside to find an affected Rory walking from side to side in the common room. She wasn't crying, but she seemed really angry.

"Ok, what's going on? First I find Finn outside staring at our door and when I come inside I see you trying to open a hole on our floor. So what is it, problems already?"

Rory stopped and looked at Paris, "is he still outside?"

"No, he's gone. What happened?"

Rory went inside her room and got her car keys and her cell phone.

"I'm leaving, don't know if I'll be coming back tonight," Rory said as she walked into the common room again.

"Where are you going?"

"Stars Hollow."

"Seriously, Rory, what happened?"

"Logan."

"I thought you were with Finn now."

"Exactly," was all Rory said before she stormed out leaving Paris behind still confused.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello?" Lorelai answered her cell phone.

"Hi, mom."

"Oh, it's my daughter!"

"Yeah, are you at the Dragonfly?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm on my way to Stars Hollow."

"What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you when I get there."

"Ok, so I'll meet you home in say... 2 hours?"

"Ok, bye."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, what's the matter?" Lorelai asked Rory when she came into the house and found her daughter sitting on the couch in the living room with a very big cup of coffee in her hands.

"Logan's evil."

"Ha," Lorelai laughed but when she saw her daughter's expression, "are you serious?"

"Oh, yes, he is evil."

"Like take over the world evil or serial killer evil?"

"Like manipulate people evil."

"Oh, the worst kind of evil... who did he manipulate?"

"Finn."

"Finn? What happened? Oh, wait, didn't you guys tell Logan about your little thing?"

"Not a thing anymore, thanks to Logan... well Finn's a little to blame too. Ugh, I hate boys, they're stupid!"

"Ok, ok, calm down and tell mommy what happened."

"We told Logan, well we didn't have to, he kind of already knew. He wasn't happy, he was drunk and said some horrible things to the both of us. Finn then asked me to leave so that he could talk to Logan alone. So in order to get Logan's trust back he offered to stay away from me and Logan accepted it."

"Wait, Finn offered to stay away from you?"

"Yep."

"And Logan told him to do it?"

"Yep."

"And Finn did it?"

"He went to see me today to end it."

"Unbelievable! I mean, the both of them!"

"I'm hating Logan so much right now. If I were like, athletic and strong I'd be in his dorm room kicking his ass instead of being here talking to you."

"But what about Finn? Do you hate him too?"

"I'm very angry at him, but no, I don't hate him. I still like the stupid bastard."

"Suggestion?"

"Sure."

"Talk to Logan, you, alone."

"I can't look at him, mom."

"Do you like Finn?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to be with Finn?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then you tell Logan that. Tell him to butt out, that he shouldn't be doing this. If he's Finn's friend and if he cares about you he should want to see you happy and not miserable like you are now."

"I don't think he cares if we're miserable or not. Evil people don't care about other people's feelings."

"True, but it's worth a shot."

"Fine, I'll try."

"Wanna stay here tonight?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh, goody! Guess what movie I got from the video store just now?"

"You rented a movie?"

"Yep... Willy Wonka!"

"Of course, you did."

"From your voice over the phone I knew something was wrong and that you'd need some cheering up. Nothing like Oompa Loompas to cheer someone up."

"Mom, I'm not the one who's in love with the Oompa Loompas, you are."

"Oh, but it's fun anyway."

"Whatever, I'll get the popcorn."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rory could hardly concentrate in her classes on Thursday and Friday, she prayed that she wouldn't run into Finn and she actually avoided the newsroom so she wouldn't see Logan. She planned on spending the weekend secluded in Stars Hollow, she wanted nothing to do with the outside world.

She was getting ready to leave for Friday Night Dinner when her cell phone rang. She checked the caller ID: it was Finn. She let it go to her voice mail.

"So how are things with your boys?" Lorelai asked when she saw Rory come out of her car at the Gilmore Residence.

"Just peachy."

"Well, nothing like Friday Night Dinner with my parents to make everything better."

Rory just looked at her. "Hey, whose car is that?" She asked when she saw the strange vehicle parked next to Lorelai's car.

"I don't know, it was already there when I got here."

"You think we have guests?"

"I just hope it's not another attempt of my parents to fix me up with someone. Remember the perfume guy?"

"Oh, that was horrible! You could smell him from a mile away!"

"And it wasn't even a good smell! I think they should just give it up and accept the fact that their daughter is destined to screw up her entire life, get pregnant at 16, live in a small town, work at an inn, date a diner owner... it's my destiny!"

They reached the main entrance and rang the bell. When they went inside Rory immediately recognized his voice.

"Oh, my God," she said stopping in the foyer.

"What's wrong?"

"Logan's here."

"Evil Logan? How do you know?"

"I swear I heard his voice."

"Oh, do you think my parents invited the Huntzbergers to dinner?"

"I can't stay here," but it was too late for Emily was walking towards them with a very pleased countenance.

"Well, hello girls! Come on inside, the other guests are already here."

"Uh, mom, you didn't tell us anything about other guests," Lorelai said.

"Oh, I wanted it to be a surprise! They don't know you're coming either!"

"And who might these mystery guests be?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise."

They walked into the living room and Rory was right, Logan was there and so were his parents.

"Mom," she whispered, "they don't know we're broken up. They don't know we're not speaking to each other!"

"Ok, calm down and be cool, I'll see what I can do."

"Lorelai, Rory, come sit! What are you doing there just standing in the doorway?"

Logan looked as surprised as Rory looked. 'The nerve to show up here!' Rory thought to herself.

'She looks mad,' Logan thought. But it was no use to ponder over it now, they would have to find a way to get along if they wanted to survive this night.

"Rory aren't you going to say hello to your boyfriend?" Emily asked with a smirk.

"Actually I'd like to _talk_ to my _boyfriend_ alone if you guys don't mind. We'll just step outside for a minute. Logan?"

Logan followed Rory outside but before she could say anything her cell phone rang. She checked the caller ID again afraid it was Finn but the call came from her dorm.

"Paris?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm at my grandparents, you know that."

"Ok you have to get out, NOW!"

"Why?"

"Logan's going there too!"

"It's too late for that, he's standing right in front of me. But how did you know?"

"Finn called. He said he tried your cell phone but he only got your voice mail. He left you a message, but he didn't know if you'd get it before it was too late, so he called me."

"Well, it's too late anyway, but thanks for calling."

"Don't thank me, thank Finn."

"I will, bye Paris."

"Good luck!"

"Thanks."

She was going to turn her phone off but she felt the urge to listen to Finn's message.

"Hey, it's me, uh, Finn. I don't known if you know, but Logan's going to have dinner with your grandparents tonight. He didn't seem to know that you'd be going. I just thought I'd warn you, I mean, tell you. Ok, uh, I guess that's it. I hope you're ok. I'm, uh, I'm not, but, ah, forget it."

Rory smiled. She was still angry at him but she thought it was sweet for him to call and warn her about Logan. She also liked to hear that he wasn't ok either. She turned her attention back to Logan when she put her phone inside her purse again.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was invited," he said.

"Invited? What day is today Logan?"

"Friday."

"And where do I go every Friday?"

"You come here."

"It didn't occur to you that I might be here today too?"

"It did occur to me."

"And you still came?"

"Is there any reason why I shouldn't have accepted the invitation?"

"How many reasons do you want?" Rory asked angrily.

"Look Ace,"

"Don't call me that you son of a... you know what, you're not worth it."

"Well, well, well, aren't we in a bad mood today?"

"What's wrong with you? You're acting like everything's fine, like nothing's changed between us!"

"Everything _is_ fine Ace."

"Everything is not fine, and you know it."

"I know it?"

"Why did you tell Finn to stay away from me?"

"He offered."

"And that's reason enough!"

"What did you want me to do, Rory? Give you my blessing? I'll never do that! I still love you and I don't want to see you with another guy, specially not Finn!"

"Specially not Finn? Why not!"

"He'll make you suffer, I know he will."

"Just like _you_ made me suffer?"

"Come on, Ace, you know I've always loved you."

"And Finn never will?"

"Not like I do, he'll break your heart."

"Well, I kind of wanted to find that out for myself."

"Please, Rory, let's try again. I just couldn't bear seeing you with someone else."

"Well, you'd better start getting used to it, my friend! Even if I don't get together with Finn, I'll get together with another guy, because, and I mean it, I will never get back together with you! Not after what you did! I hate you!" Rory yelled and going back inside she saw her mom and the other two couples, "I'm leaving."

Her mother looked worried.

"Rory, what happened? Where's Logan?" Emily asked.

"The asshole's outside." Everybody was astonished at Rory's language.

"Rory! What's wrong with you?"

"You don't want to know, grandma! And next time you want to have mystery guests, count me out!" She said and walked out. Lorelai apologized and walked after her.

"Rory, wait up!" her mother called.

Rory stopped when she was near her car.

"What happened?" Lorelai asked.

"He's unbelievable! I mean, he only did that to get back together with me! He knew I was going to be here tonight!"

Lorelai didn't have time to respond because Logan came outside after Rory too.

"Rory!" he called.

"Stay away from me, Logan!"

"Look, I'm sorry."

"The hell you are!"

"I truly am, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"But you did! And you hurt Finn too. You talked about how crappy friends we were for hiding our relationship, but what you're doing now is no better than lying!"

"I wasn't thinking, I was angry and hurt and drunk, I'm sorry. Don't be mad at me, please."

"No, Logan. I can't forgive you now, and I won't forgive you for a long time. You were an asshole for doing what you did and I truly hate you for it," she said and got inside her car, her mother didn't even try to stop her.

"Rory!" Logan called one last time before she drove off.

"Give her sometime, Logan. Rory's not someone that holds a grudge."

"God, what the hell was I thinking?"

"Like you said you weren't. We sometimes do stupid things for love."

"But this was beyond stupid."

"I'm glad you know that."

"What am I going to do? I don't want to lose her."

"Ok, so I'm not your biggest fan right now, you did make my daughter cry and everything, but I'll give you an advice: you've got to let her go. I'm sorry to say this to you, but she likes Finn and nothing you do or say will change that. And she has to try this relationship with him to see if it works and if it's what she wants. You can't do that for her, you can't tell her he'll break her heart because you don't know that."

"That's the problem, I do know, I know he won't break her heart, and that's what hurts. He does like her, and she likes him."

"Look, Logan, Rory really loved you, you had your chance and you blew it. You've got to step aside now and let others try."

"Lorelai, I love Rory, my life is empty without her in it."

"Then you should be her friend and let her be happy with whoever she chooses. You, Finn, or some other guy, doesn't matter, but you've got to be there for her, be her friend don't get in the way of her happiness just because you're jealous."

Logan was silent, thinking. "You're wise, Lorelai, very wise," he said after a moment.

"Well, some people do call me Yoda."

He chuckled. "Well, master Yoda, I'll go back inside and apologize to my parents and your parents and then try to figure out what to do that'll make Rory accept my apologies."

"Forgive you she will," Lorelai said in a 'Yoda tone'.

"Thanks, I'll cover for you, dinner's pretty much over anyway," Logan said smiling.

"Well, thank you, young Jedi. And may the Force be with you," Lorelai said and got inside her car to drive back to Stars Hollow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: So, I want to dedicate this chapter to my "special friend" Kai-Arne who's such a Star Wars freak. When I wrote the last few lines I couldn't help but think of him (like I don't think of him pretty much every minute...). Here it is, baby! I love you!

Ok, sorry readers, mushy I know... I promise you won't have to witness this again. Ever, hehehe. Ok, so can you guess what's going to happen next? I guess you figured Logan's back to being a nice guy... or not! You'll find out on the next chapter! Don't forget to review! Byee.


	12. Let's Have a Party!

**A/N:** Hello my dear readers! I'm in a very happy mood today, I guess it's reflected on this chapter, not so much drama this time, hehe. But before anything else, here are my thank yous!

**Alicia Jo -** Oh, I'm so happy you didn't give up on me! Yay! Well I have a feeling you're not going to be so angry with this chapter, I think you'll be very pleased actually! Thanks for reviewing (and for not disappearing!)

**BellaLou -** My dad also thinks I'm insane when I'm talking to my computer, that's why most of the times I read things with my bedroom door closed, hehe. Anyway... Oh, God, poor Logan, do you really think he deserves to be 'kicked in the shins until he stops being an a'? lol, that made me laugh... I'm glad you liked this, here's chapter 12!

**Honeyluv -** I love Star Wars, now even more because of the, um, 'special friend' I mentioned last time. He's really into it and I guess it's contagious, hehe. Don't you like it? Anyways... I'm glad you liked the chapter and thanks for reviewing!

**Problem Child1 -** Ok, so your review always make me laugh out loud, but this one with the comment on Logan's (Matt's) neck, it just cracked me up! I'm posting this before the chapter, I hope you don't mind, I just think people should read it, it's really hilarious! Thank you for reviewing, you're awesome!

**TSOHoneybaby -** I don't want to give anything away, so just read this chapter, you'll be please! Thanks for reviewing!

**Jen -** Well, Rory was just mad at the time. This chapter she's more... reasonable. I think you'll like it. Thank you for the review!

**Lillie M. Cheagana -** Lol... Thank you for the review, I' glad you liked it, here's your update!

**ReeseAnn -** I was almost considering a slap at the end of the fight, but I thought it'd be too much, way too much drama for just one chapter. And since I am now in a happy mood, I've given up the fights for this chapter (uh-oh, was that a hint?). Anyhow, thanks for reviewing!

**Megliz716 -** Well, I think all the characters are a bit more reasonable this chapter, now that the dust has settled things will start to go back into place... I'll stop now before I tell you everything! Thank you for reviewing!

**Bookworms -** Another reviewer that makes me laugh out loud. You are so sweet! I'm so glad you liked it and that you're so involved in it! A writer always likes to hear that from the readers. About Logan, hum, you think that huh? You'll get your answer soon, like this chapter soon! Thanks for the oh so very sweet review, I loved it!

**jmarit17 -** (or reviewer formerly known as Kellie, lol) Thank you for the review, here's the update, hope you enjoy it!

**Poetic Angelica -** Thanks for reviewing! I didn't want to make Logan really evil, cause he truly isn't, he's just in love, and like you said, love does make people do stupid things... Here's chapter 12, enjoy!

**Smile1 -** You don't know who to trust, hum... maybe you'll change opinions now... or not! Thanks for reviewing, dear!

**Cinemagal -** Oh, don't die, here's the next chapter! I hope you like it and thank you for reviewing!

**Freakage -** Aw! Thank you! Hehe...

Ok, so that's it for my thank yous this time! You guys are truly awesome, I'm writing this for you! I love you guys! And here's the next chapter, I do hope you like it and don't forget to review.

"_Holy hell, if I didn't already hate Logan and his abnormally long neck (seriously, just next episode, look at it. I swear, there was this one time he was kissing Rory and she was kinda backing away, and his neck just kept advancing! No, seriously, he was standing in one place, but his neck just kept getting longer. I mean, he's pretty and all, but damn!), then I would most definitely hate him now." - Problem Child1 (just a piece from her review, hehe, that cracked me up, I thought you guys deserved to read it too)_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 12: Let's have a party!

"I need you to help me with something," Logan said after Colin let him into his dorm room.

Logan went home on Friday night thinking about his conversation with Lorelai. How could he amend things with both Rory and Finn? That's when he came up with the plan and early on Saturday morning he went over to Colin's room to ask for help.

Obviously Colin was still asleep when Logan went there and he answered the door not so enthusiastically and with a grunt invited Logan in.

"What?" he asked as he sat down on the couch, Logan preferred to just stand up.

"I need you to tell Rory and Finn something, but they can't suspect anything. I've got to make things right, Colin."

"I'm listening."

Logan filled Colin in on his plan and Colin agreed to help him. His first job was to call Finn and tell him about the little change of plans about the party and then he had to recruit Stephanie to go to Stars Hollow and convince Rory to join their gathering for the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I hate you," Finn grunted when he answered his phone.

"Good morning to you too, Finn!" Colin answered sarcastically.

"Number one: why in God's name would you be calling me at 8 in the morning on a Saturday? And number two: why the hell are you so cheerful about at 8 in the morning on a Saturday?"

"I'll give you just one answer for both questions: change of plans for the party tonight."

"Couldn't it have waited until, I don't know one in the afternoon!"

"Well, yeah... I just wanted to get things done before noon. I've gotta call a lot of people you know..."

"Ok, ok, just tell what changed so I can go back to sleep!" Finn said impatiently.

"My parents weren't going to be home tonight, that's why I decided to throw this little party of ours,"

"To the point, Colin!"

"My dorm."

"Your dorm? The party's going to be at your dorm?"

"Yep, 8 o'clock."

"Fine, bye," Finn said and hung up the phone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rory woke up on Saturday with a headache. She didn't want to talk to her mother and Lorelai didn't force the communication, she figured Rory would talk when she felt like talking. The only thing that actually got her out of bed was the scent of coffee and eggs coming from the kitchen. When she opened the door she saw Luke cooking and Lorelai sitting at the table reading a magazine.

"What's wrong with this picture?" Rory asked when she saw that.

"Good morning, sunshine! How'd ya sleep?"

"Terribly... Mom, are you aware of Luke's presence in our kitchen?"

"Oh, yes, dear, I am aware of his presence here. Why?"

"Because maybe he should be at the diner, you know, _Luke's_ Diner, the place he owns and works at?"

"I offered," Luke responded, speaking for the first time.

"Why do I find that a little hard to believe?"

"It's the truth! I went to Luke's to get us something to eat, since I figured you'd wake up tired and crabby, which is not far from the truth, and then Luke kindly offered his services."

"I'll pretend I believe that just to end this conversation. Everything smells delicious by the way, Luke."

"Thanks," Luke said and putting the scrambled eggs on a dish, "I'm gonna go now, leave you two to talk over whatever there is to talk over. I'll see you at lunch?"

"Sure thing, darlin'" Lorelai said while he bent down to kiss her.

Rory grunted.

"Not in loving mood I presume," Lorelai teased after Luke exited through the kitchen door.

"Oh, what gave you that impression?" Rory said taking a bite at her toast.

"Ok, I do not like moody Rory, I want the old one back."

"Too bad, it's the only one you're getting today."

"Maybe if you talked about last night it'd help."

"There's nothing to be said."

"I talked to Logan after you left."

"I don't wanna know."

"I think he's sorry."

"I don't care."

"Rory..."

"No, mom, I won't forgive him! What he did, he didn't give me the opportunity to be happy or break my heart! It wasn't his right to do that!"

"I know that, and so does he. He loves you..."

"If he loves me he should want to see me happy, shouldn't he?"

"It's not that simple and you know it. But I think I made him think about it and he's sorry now, I'm pretty sure."

"Like I said, I don't care. I don't want to talk about Logan anymore, is that ok?"

"Fine. Let's talk about Finn then, what you gonna do about him?"

"Nothing, I guess, he chose Logan, didn't he?"

"Maybe he was just caught up in the moment, maybe he didn't think when he offered to stay away from you."

"I know that, mom, but what can I do? He said we couldn't be together now, that was his decision... And I don't think I mind it that much."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if he gave up on me that easily, maybe he didn't like me as much as I thought he did."

"I'm sure it wasn't easy for him to give you up."

"But he did it anyway, didn't he? So maybe he doesn't really like me, maybe he was just looking for a fun time and seeing that this would be way too complicated for him he backed out."

Lorelai sighed. "You said it yourself he looked crushed and I can tell he wasn't just looking for a fun time."

Now it was Rory's turn to sigh. "I know that, I know he likes me for real. He said he likes me since I don't know, summer. And that's what I don't get! I mean, if he likes me so much, why did he agree to this crazy thing Logan proposed?"

"You have to take into consideration the relationship he has with Logan. They've known each other for a very long time, it's hard to just give up a friendship like that. Would you give up Lane for a boy?"

"No... I guess you're right... But can I still be angry?"

"Your prerogative."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, all I have to do is convince Rory to come to a party?"

"You know it's not going to be so simple, right? I mean, she'll definitely bring up Logan and Finn and her wish not to see them." Colin said.

"I'll work it out... Is Logan really doing this?"

"I guess..."

"Uh, why?"

"I don't know, maybe he realized he was being an ass, maybe he decided that he should let Rory be happy and make her own choices."

"Or maybe he's just _playing_ nice so he'll look good."

"That's another perspective."

"Well, no matter his reasons, I've got a job to do and I better get to it!"

Stephanie got to Stars Hollow around lunch time. She went to Rory's house but no one answered. She asked around and was informed that they could probably be found at Luke's Diner, and thither she went.

"Stephanie?" Rory asked surprised when she saw her friend come into the diner.

"Hey, I went by your house but no one answered."

"Yeah, we're usually at Luke's when it's time to eat, unless my mom persuades him to cook for us in our house."

"He offered!" Lorelai insisted.

"Anyway, what brings you here?" Rory asked offering Stephanie a seat.

"A party."

"I'm listening."

"Colin's having a party at his dorm tonight, would you like to come?"

"Oh, I was planning on just hanging here this weekend."

"Oh, come on, you can hang here another weekend! Come to the party it'll be fun!"

"Yeah, Rory, you could use some fun," Lorelai said.

"Logan and Finn are going to be there, right?"

"Possibly."

"Possibly?"

"Ok, they'll be there."

"I don't think I'm ready to face them yet, at least not Logan."

"But you don't have to deal with them if you don't want to. I mean, there'll be a lot of people there and you won't even have to talk or look at them if you don't want to."

"I don't think so..."

"Rory, stop being so silly! It's just a party. It's not like you're gonna have to solve all your issues with your boys tonight. And you're not going to avoid them forever, are you?" Lorelai replied.

"Well..."

"Oh, come on, go to this party, go crazy, get drunk, sing 'Welcome to the Jungle' on top of a table and pass out wearing only your underwear!"

"Do I have to remind you every time that you're my mother and mothers are not supposed to encourage their kids' reckless behavior?"

"I'm unique."

Stephanie just laughed.

"Fine, I'll go."

"Yay, make sure you take pictures of my daughter singing in her underwear," Lorelai said addressing Stephanie.

"Will do, ma'am."

Lorelai sighed. "Why do all your friends insist on calling me ma'am? Do I look old? And be careful with your answer cause I date the Diner's owner and I can ask him to spit on your food!"

"Uh, ok, then, no definitely not old at all. You could definitely pass as Rory's sister."

"That's what I like to hear!"

"Ok, Rory, Colin asked us to get there a little earlier to help him set up, is that ok?"

"Sure, we can leave right after lunch."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stephanie and Rory arrived at Colin's dorm at about 5 pm. When Rory saw his room she was surprised.

"Uh, Colin, what's with all the candles?"

"It's for the party."

"Well, fire and alcohol don't really mix, you know?"

"Well, yes, but it's the whole theme, I can't wreck the theme just because of one minor detail."

"Minor detail? If a drunk guy gets near one of these candles this whole place can go up in flames!"

"You're exaggerating, Gilmore."

"Whatever, what's the theme?"

"Romance."

"How appropriate..."

"Not really what you're thinking."

"Really, and what am I thinking?"

"Romantic stuff."

"Well, _romance_, _romantic_..."

"Maybe I phrased it wrongly. When I said romance, I meant hook ups."

"Hook ups?"

"Yeah, everybody at the party is going to have to hook up with someone."

Rory shot Stephanie a disapproving look. "You knew about this?"

"Kinda," Stephanie answered.

"I can't believe you guys! Why are you doing this to me? Don't you know I've enough problems already without having to go to some orgy!"

"It's not an orgy... at least it wasn't planned that way."

"Ugh, I'm leaving!"

"No!" Colin and Stephanie exclaimed at the same time. "I have an idea and you won't have to hook up with anyone." Colin said trying to convince Rory to stay.

"Speak."

"You could serve the drinks. I mean, you can even keep the tips."

"Oh, goody."

"Come on, it could be fun! I'm staying at the bar too," Stephanie said.

"You?" Rory asked.

"Well, yeah, I'm not feeling the romance tonight," she said giggling.

"Ohkay... fine, I'll stay at the bar."

Rory thought Colin and Stephanie gave a little sigh after she said that, and it sounded like a relief sigh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was 8:00 when Colin and Stephanie rushed out of the dorm saying that they needed to go get some more drinks. Rory thought that was odd since she saw the great amount of bottles of anything alcoholic on the counter, but she didn't argue much. She was already dressed, since Stephanie made it obligatory that they'd get ready before 8. Again, she thought it was odd since Colin had told her that the party would start only at 9. She decided not to think of it anymore, her friends really were insane. She turned on the radio, sat down on the couch and started to browse through a magazine without really paying attention to it. It was 8:30 when she heard a knock on the door. She figured it was Colin and Stephanie back with the drinks. Imagine her surprise when she saw Finn standing in front of her.

"You're half an hour early," was her greeting.

Finn was just as surprised as she was when she opened the door.

"No, I'm not," he answered.

"The party doesn't start until nine."

"Colin told me eight."

"He's not even here, so obviously the party's not at eight."

"Where is he?"

"He went to get more drinks with Stephanie."

"Huh, I could have sworn he said 8."

"You must have heard wrong," she said and started closing the door, he stopped her.

"What are you doing?" he asked his hand still keeping her from closing the door.

"Nothing, just waiting."

"Can I wait with you?"

"I'd rather not," she said with sternness. Rory was still a bit hurt, but she was also angry to see him at the party. She didn't think he'd be working at the bar tonight.

"Promise I won't say a word, I'll just sit quietly and wait."

"Fine," Rory said and moved aside so he could come inside. "So, got any girls in view yet?" She asked closing the door.

Finn didn't understand her. "What?"

"Well, do you know who you'll be hooking up with tonight?"

Finn looked really puzzled. 'What the hell is she talking about?' he thought.

"Have you been drinking?" he asked her.

"So you haven't thought about any girls... I'm sure there'll be plenty of red heads for you to choose from. Aren't they your favorite?"

"Really, Rory I have no idea what the bloody hell you're talking about."

"The party!" she exclaimed angrily.

"What about the party?"

"Will you be working at the bar?"

"Uh, no..."

"Then you're gonna hook up with some girl, aren't you?"

"No, you know I couldn't do that."

"Then what the hell are you doing here, Finn?"

"I'm here for the party."

"The hook up party?"

"What? What are you talking about, the hook up party?"

"This, tonight, everyone has to hook up with someone, except the ones working at the bar, which are me and Stephanie, so if you are here, it must be to hook up with someone!"

"I swear I didn't know about this!"

"The candles, see the candles? What do they say to you?"

"That Colin's trying to save on the electric bill?"

"Ah, that's funny! I forgot you were so funny!"

"Seriously Rory, I didn't know."

"Whatever, I don't care, you can hook up with whoever you want, I don't really give a damn!" She said and sat down on the couch and taking her magazine again she started to flip the pages hurriedly looking at the clock on the wall counting the minutes until Colin and Stephanie would be back again.

Finn was hurt by Rory's speech, but he chose to think that she was just angry to see him there. If this really were the hook up party she was talking about, he really shouldn't be there. His cell phone interrupted his thoughts. He looked at the caller ID, it was Logan.

"Where are you?" he asked skipping 'hello' or 'hey'.

"Don't screw it up like I did," Logan said and Finn heard him hang up. He looked at his phone and Rory, back and forth, with a confused look on his face. Rory noticed.

"What?" she asked with a stern.

"It was Logan."

She only grunted and got back to her magazine.

"This was a set up," he said gaining Rory's attention back.

"What?"

"There's no party."

"What are you talking about Finn? What did Logan say?"

"Don't screw it up like I did."

"What?"

"That's what he said."

"Don't screw it up like I did? What's he talking about?"

"Us."

"I don't get it."

"I think he got Colin and Stephanie to get us here alone tonight, so we could talk to each other and work things out."

"Logan did this? After asking you to stay away from me he wants us to work things out?"

"Looks like it."

"I don't believe it."

Before Finn could answer her his phone rang once again. It was Colin this time.

"What's the meaning of this?" Finn asked when he answered the phone.

"You can thank us later... oh, my bedroom is off limits! You may use the couch, I'll get another one tomorrow."

"Yeah, that's funny, Colin. Where are you?"

"At the party, where else?"

"What party?" Now Finn was really lost.

"The one I told you about, the one at my parents' place."

"You lied!"

"Like I said, you can thank us later, enjoy! Oh, by the way, what about the candles, huh? My idea."

"Yeah, nice touch, maybe I'll let one near the curtain to see what happens."

"Hey!"

"Bye, Colin... and thank you."

"Sure thing, buddy." Colin said an hung up.

"So?" Rory asked.

"They're at the party."

"Where?"

"Colin's house in Hartford."

"So this was really staged?"

"Yep."

They were silent. Rory didn't really know what to say and Finn didn't know where to start.

"I'm sorry," the both said at the same time.

"You first," they said again in unison. They laughed a little at the stupidity of the moment.

"I'll go first," Finn offered. He sighed, "I never meant for any of this to happen, starting with us. I mean, I liked you, but I never thought we'd ever be together. I'd see you with Logan and think, 'yeah, she'll never be mine'. I didn't mind it though. Being friends with you was enough. When Logan broke up with you I was very mad at him for hurting you the way he did. That's why I stuck with you that whole weekend, cause I saw how hurt you were. People might say that I was trying to make a move on you, but I wasn't, I was just trying to be your friend. But in the process I began to fall even harder. I mean, there was no turning back at that point, I had to do something. And Atlantic City happened. Then Sunday night happened. I wasn't thinking, Rory. I just wanted to make things right with Logan, he's been my friend forever! Really, like you and that Lane girl you're always talking about. That's me and Logan. I just couldn't give him up and I said the first thing that came to my head that'd make him feel better. I never wanted to stay away from you. This week has been the worst of my life. I wanted to be with you so much! I missed you so much," he said, standing up from his chair and sitting next to her on the couch, "I'm really sorry I hurt you, but if it's any consolation, I'm not feeling so great either."

"That is consolation," Rory played. "I guess it's my turn then. I know you like me Finn and that you were just trying to fix things with Logan, but you've got to understand how that made me feel. I mean, I thought you didn't like me enough, that you just wanted to have fun with me and when things got complicated, you ran away."

"No, Rory..."

"I didn't interrupt you, so listen to me quietly please."

"Sorry."

"That's ok," she giggled. "Anyway, I understand why you did it, but it doesn't change the fact that I'm still hurt. You could have called me and explained. You waited for _me_ to call _you_. Were you just going to avoid me?"

Finn was silent for a moment. "What, is it my turn to speak?"

"I asked you a question, so yes."

"Oh, sorry... No, I was not going to avoid you forever, I was just trying to find a way to change things. I didn't want to lose you and I didn't want to lie to Logan again. But you called and I had to do something."

"Break up with me?"

"Well..."

"I would have done the same."

"What?"

"If I was in your shoes, I would have done the same. I mean, guys come and go, but true friends, they're worth sticking with."

"So you think that about me, huh?"

"Think what about you?"

"That I'm just a waste of your time, that I'm not worth fighting for."

"I never said that!"

"Guys come and go?"

"Well, they do!"

"See!"

"Hey, you're the who messed up!" she said in a loud tone.

"And I've apologized!" he said louder.

"I accept your apologies!" Rory said almost yelling.

"GOOD!"

"GOOD!"

"May I kiss you now!"

"Yes, you may!"

Finn held Rory's face in his hands and leaned in to kiss her, their eyes meeting for one brief second before they closed to fully enjoy this experience. Rory hugged him tighter as he slid his hands through her neck and then her back, making her shudder. She ran her fingers through his hair while lying down and he gently laid down on top of her. He started kissing her neck and moved his hands to her leg, making her let out a soft moan. Rory's ever so inconvenient cell phone, ringing in her back pocket made Finn stop. "Just turn the damn thing off," he said trying to take the phone out of her hands.

"It's my mom."

"And the moment's over," he said moving to a sitting position.

"Hello, mom."

"How's the party?"

"There's no party."

"I hear music."

"I'll explain later."

"Whatcha doing?"

"I'm trying to hang up the phone!"

"To do what?"

"I told you, I'll tell you _later_," she stressed the word later.

"I interrupted something, didn't I?"

"As a matter of fact you did."

"Something that included, I don't know, some guy? Some guy named Finn?"

Rory gasped. "You knew!"

"Yeah, Logan called me to tell me about his plan!"

"Unbelievable!"

"Did it work?"

"I'm not telling!"

"Hey! Why not?"

"Out of spite!"

"Mean!"

"Yep, that's me, mean!"

"I know you'll tell me later though or I'll tell your little boy toy about your I don't know, debutante ball and the fan dance!"

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh, I would..." Lorelai said mischievously.

"Fine... it worked."

"Oh, you guys were making out when I called!"

"Mom, will you just let me hang up the phone!"

"Make out session was that good huh?"

"I'll hang up on your face!"

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh, I would..." Rory asked imitating her mother's voice from earlier.

"Fine, but you have to call me tomorrow! Early!"

"I will, bye mom." She said. She turned to Finn while she turned her phone off. "See, off," she said and put it on the coffee table. "She knew."

"Lorelai?"

"Yeah, Logan told her."

"I guess we're very gullible."

"Good for us," she said leaning to kiss him.

"Wanna go to the party? There's still time," he said after they pulled away.

"Or we could just stay here. All the work lighting all these candles and for nothing?"

"What do you wanna do?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not that. I saw that Colin has _Casablanca_ on DVD, wanna watch?"

"As long as it's with you," he said kissing her softly on the lips.

Rory put on the DVD and made herself comfortable on the couch. About halfway through the movie Finn had lied down on the couch and Rory had laid on top of his chest. Suddenly everything felt right again and before the movie was over they fell into a peaceful sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Nope it's not over yet! A lot could happen before the happy ending finally comes, hehehe. I hope you guys are please now that Rory's back with Finn, but like I said, story's not over yet... Don't forget to review, byee!


	13. No Such Thing As A Pointless Conversatio...

A/N: And here I am, another chapter fresh out of the oven , hehe. Hope you guys enjoy, but first, my thank yous!

**Honeyluv -** Thank you so much for taking the time (at work!) to review my story! I'm so glad you think this is one of you favorites! I wanted to watch SW the first weekend out, but I'm afraid there'll be too many people and I kinda like to watch my movies in a quiet theater... Oh, well, anyway, thanks again for reviewing, dear!

**ReeseAnn -** Aw, thank you so much! I always try my best to please all of you!

**Megliz716 -** Thanks! And enjoy Finn and Rory now cause we never know when something's going to happen! evil laughter Just kidding...

**Alicia Jo -** Well, I can tell you Logan's not going to be messing things up now, and I'm telling you this cause I don't want you to abandon me (I have issues), lol. Anyway, Logan's just going to mess things up for himself I think, but keep on reading my dear, I'm sure you won't regret it!

**Bookworms -** Well if you liked chapter 12, you'll definitely like this one, hehe. I might be cutting back on the drama. For now. I have some ideas still, interesting ones, and like I said a lot can happen before the happy ending, hehe. Oh, and I've officially awarded Colin and Steph with the Best Friends Ever Award, hope you're happy, hehehe. Anyway, thank you for the sweet review! I almost forgot! I've never heard Finn's last name on the show, so would you mind if I used Morgan?

**Problem Child1 -** I rock! What about you! Your reviews are not only funny, but they're so sweet! I love getting them! They make me feel special right here too, hehe (I'm also pointing at my heart in case you're wondering) Thank you so much for taking the time for reviewing this, means a lot to me!

**TSOHoneybaby -** Thank you! Yeah I thought it was about time to get Rory and Finn together. Everybody was getting impatient including me, hehe. Anyway, thank you for the review!

**Jmarit17 -** You're happy? Really! Never would have guessed, hehe. Thanks for reviewing!

**Freakage -** Hey, guess what? You got mentioned again! Lol. Thank you for reviewing, dear.

**Daily Review -** I love it when I'm in a happy mood too, everything's better and the birds are singing... Lol. Thanks for the review!

**Smile1 -** Why thank you very much! Hope you enjoy the next!

So, yeah, I'm still in a happy mood! I just wanted to say thanks again to all of you who have been reading and reviewing this from the start, it's such a great encouragement! I'm thinking this will probably have 15-20 chapters, so it's almost over... But not over yet! This is one of my favorite chapters so if you don't like it so much, go easy on me, ok? Lol .Anyway, enough with the babbling, let's get going with this! Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 13: No such thing as a pointless conversation

Rory woke up the next morning when the first signs of daylight entered Colin's room and warmed her cheek. She rubbed her eyes and carefully stood up from the couch so not to wake Finn. The TV was still on, so she turned it off and put the DVD away in its place. Then she blew out the few candles that still burned, since most were already burnt out. She then turned her attention back to the man on the couch. He let out a soft snore and she smiled. Kneeling down beside the couch she started to softly run her fingers through his dark hair while watching his relaxed features as he dreamed away. She kissed his forehead and stood up, she didn't think Finn would be waking up any time soon, so that would give her time to go to her dorm, change her clothes and get them some breakfast. But just to make sure she scribbled something on a piece of paper and rested it on the coffee table. She then grabbed her shoes and slowly and silently walked out of Colin's dorm room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan woke up with a headache on Sunday. And also a blonde next to him. He couldn't even remember her name he was so drunk the night before. He took in his surroundings, he was still in Colin's house, probably in one of the many guest bedrooms in that Hartford mansion. Careful not to wake the stranger he moved her away from his chest and laid her head on the pillow. He looked for his clothes but he only found his pants and shoes. He put them on and walked out of the bedroom, silently closing the door behind him. He went down the stairs trying to hear something that would indicate that someone was already up. The smell of strong coffee invited him into the kitchen. There he found Colin and Stephanie.

"Morning," he greeted not very cheerfully.

"Hey, sleep well?" Colin asked.

"Not really."

"Did you sleep at all?" Stephanie asked and giggled.

"I'm sorry, but my sense of humor has not woken up yet, save the jokes for later," Logan said dryly.

"Hangover?"

"That too," was Logan's answer and Colin understood. He gave Stephanie a look and she knew that was her cue to leave the kitchen so the two guys could talk.

"So..."

"I need coffee."

Colin poured some coffee in a cup and handed it to Logan after he sat down on one of the stools. He took a seat next to him, also with a cup of coffee in hands. "You wanna talk about it?"

"About what?"

"The situation."

"What situation?"

"You don't want to talk about it, that's fine."

Logan sighed and took a long sip of his coffee. He couldn't help but think of Rory and her odd relationship with this drink. He sighed again.

"Do you regret what you did?" Colin asked.

"That I broke up with her? Everyday."

"That you brought her and Finn together."

"It's just hard, that's all. I'll get used to it."

"Will you?"

"I hope so." Logan really hoped so, but deep down he knew that wasn't going to happen, at least not so soon. He thought about the two of them together, in Colin's dorm, alone, he closed his eyes, he didn't want to imagine what could have happened over the night. But his mind didn't obey him and produced an image of Finn and Rory kissing, Finn's hand caressing her face, Rory giving him one of her sweet smiles that made even the hardest of guys fall on his knees, Finn laying her down on Colin's couch... he quickly opened his eyes not wanting this movie to continue inside his head. He put the coffee cup on the counter and stood up. Colin just followed him with his eyes.

"I did a good thing, right?" Logan asked him after spending some time just walking around the kitchen silent.

"Yes, you did."

"I was a good friend?"

"You were a great friend."

"Then why do I feel like a loser?"

"Well, you did _lose_ the girl..." Colin joked.

"Were you here when I said I did not have a sense of humor this morning?"

"Sorry..."

"I lost her for good, though, didn't I?"

"I don't know. How can you be so sure?"

"She's with Finn now."

"Now, yes. It may last, it may not. You may have lost her for good, you may not."

"Are you saying I should still have hope?"

"I'm saying that you should let her be with Finn now. I'm saying that right now, you should just be her friend. Let her find her happiness alone. If that happiness is with you or Finn only time will tell."

"I don't think I'll be able to see them together."

"You'll have to. He's part of your life and she's part of his. You're going to have to put up with it just like Finn had to put up with it when you and Rory were together. You never heard him complain."

"That's cause he didn't really like her then."

"You know that's not true. And you know that he never complained because he was your friend and he wanted to see you happy and if the girl he liked happened to make you happy then he just had to deal with it, and that's what he did, he dealt with it. You should too. You should give them the opportunity to be happy together, find out if that's what they want. If it's not and they happen to break up you should be there for them, the both of them and be their friend, just like they were yours."

"I don't know what happened to me. I don't know why I just can't think rationally anymore."

"You want to know what happened to you? Rory Gilmore."

Logan didn't have time to answer him since Stephanie entered the kitchen again, "I gave you guys time enough, I'm hungry! Colin, make me some eggs!" she ordered joking.

"Yes, ma'am!" Colin said, pretending to salute her.

"And Logan just please, put this on," she said throwing a shirt at him.

"Whose is it?" Logan said as he smelled it suspiciously.

"Don't worry, it's Colin's... and it's clean."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finn woke up startled. He suddenly realized that the light weight resting on his chest was gone. He sat up on the couch so fast it made his head spin a bit. He closed his eyes waiting for the dizziness to stop and opened them again.

"Rory!" he called standing up. The bathroom and Colin's bedroom doors were open so he checked them: nothing. She was gone. He started to think that it had all been a dream, that he had fantasized the whole thing and that him and Rory hadn't worked things out. He sat down on the couch again a little disappointed, he could swear it had happened. The candles were still there, but they were all out. Really, there was no trace of Rory. At least so he thought until he spotted the little piece of paper resting under his cell phone on the coffee table.

_Good morning, sleepyhead!_

_I went to my dorm to change into something more comfortable and then I'm getting us some breakfast. Don't go anywhere, I'll be right back!_

_Love, Rory._

He smiled. 'At least I know she was here, so it wasn't a dream,' he thought relieved. He put the note in his wallet, he wanted to keep it. He then went to the bathroom to wash the sleep off his face. That's when he heard the door to the dorm open and then close.

"Finn!" Rory called when she saw he wasn't sleeping anymore.

"Coming, darlin'" he shouted from the bathroom.

Rory settled the things she brought for breakfast on the coffee table: bagels, muffins, orange juice and lots of coffee. She sat down on the floor and waited for Finn to return.

"Behold the banquet!" he said as he walked into the room and saw the neatly arranged items.

Rory smiled. "Well, come then, I'm starving!"

He sat down next to her and tried to kiss her but she stopped him.

"Seriously I _am_ starving and while the prospect of kissing you seems very promising, nothing gets in the way of my stomach and its instant need for food. But if you just hold on to that thought we might be able to continue in about half an hour," she said seriously taking a bite of her bagel. Finn just stared at her. "And that's just one of my many quirks," she said smiling.

"I can deal with that," he said also smiling and picking up a bagel, "let's get this over with then," he said taking a big bite of it making Rory laugh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was about three pm when Logan walked into his dorm room. He looked beat, mostly from the hangover but the situation with Finn and Rory didn't help much either. He was actually afraid of walking in on both of them but that fear soon died when he called Finn's name and got no answer and when he walked into Finn's room and saw the bed untouched he sighed in relief. At least they weren't there. He didn't feel he was ready to be in the same room as them, as much as he thought he should. He helped them. He wasn't so sure why anymore. 'Oh, yeah, because Rory said she hated me,' he reminded to himself. He just hoped that after this "good deed" he would be able to get her trust back. As for Finn, things were already starting to go back into place with him, the only thing that would change would be Finn's countenance: from depressed to extremely happy. That's what Logan thought he couldn't take, their open display of joy. They would be happy and he would be miserable but he would have to pretend to be happy for them cause he was trying to be their friend. Oh, how he wished he could go back to grade school when things didn't seem so complicated! You liked a girl you called her names and pulled her braids. Funny, because when you're a kid you always want to grow up fast because you think being an adult is much better. People are never satisfied with their situation or with what they have in life. They always want different things, other things, more things. The saying "The grass is always greener on the other side" doesn't really come from nowhere. 'Being an adult sucks' Logan finally concluded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm coming in!" Colin said as he opened the door to his dorm. He really did not want to witness anything that would make him have nightmares for over a week. The sight of Logan without his shirt on this morning already produced some serious disgusted shudders when he remembered it. What would happen if he were to walk in on, say, Finn's naked butt? But that did not happen, they weren't there when Colin arrived. All he found was a note attached to his TV screen:

_Thanks for the party, mate!_

_And to prove how truly grateful we are we actually cleaned up your dorm! Well, not your dorm, just this room, cause we're not your bloody servants or anything. We didn't really know what to do with the candles so we just tossed them in a bag and put it inside your bedroom. Maybe you'll want to use them for another occasion..._

_Your friends,_

_Finn and Rory._

Colin chuckled. Finn really was a piece of work and how he managed to get himself a girl like Rory was beyond him. He actually never understood why Rory ever started to hang out with them. She was so different from all of them, specially Finn. Of all the guys he could have seen her with, Finn was definitely the last one on that list. 'I guess opposites do attract' he thought to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Much to her discontentment Rory had to go back to her dorm to finish a paper for her first class on Monday and in order to be able to spend the day with her Rory made Finn promise he would be quiet until she was done. Rory was surprised when he took a book from her shelf, made himself comfortable in her bed and started reading it while she worked on her laptop. She was even more surprised when the book he picked out was a Jane Austen novel and he didn't fall asleep reading it. She thought she would tease him afterwards.

She was inspired, the words flowed with ease and she was halfway done when her cell phone rang making her lose her train of thought and since she had already lost her words she answered the phone, but she did it very grumpily.

"Hello."

"Stupid choruses freak me out."

Rory took the phone away from her ears and looked at it confused. Finn was watching her from the bed.

"I'm afraid of echoes."

"What?"

"Mom?"

"You're afraid of echoes?"

"Choruses freak you out?"

"Stupid choruses."

"Oh," Rory said and turning to Finn she rolled her eyes, he just smiled and focused on his book again.

"Mmmbop."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I mean, what the hell is that? It's not even a word, I looked it up on the dictionary and it does not exist."

"You had to look it up in a dictionary to be sure?"

"Not the point."

"Is there even a point?"

"Mmm mmm mmm? The guy keeps repeating that! Is that supposed to mean something? Are you supposed to fill in the blanks? What?"

"What?"

"Crash Test Dummies."

"I'm really not following."

"The band, with that song where the guy keeps mmming all the time."

"Have you been drinking?"

"And Lalalalalala, seriously, she has nothing better to say than that! I mean, I should be a song writer."

"Lalala?"

"Kylie Minogue."

"Why are you listening to Kylie Minogue?"

"I'm not."

"And Hanson?"

"It was on the radio!"

"Why were you listening to a radio station that plays Hanson and Kylie Minogue?"

"I was waiting for my daughter to call me and since she never did I had to torture myself so that she would pity me and see what I have to go through when she doesn't call her mother."

"Did it occur to you that maybe your daughter might be busy, I don't know, with school?"

"Or with a sexy Australian?"

"You think Finn's sexy?"

Finn looked up again when he heard his name, Rory was looking at him with a grin.

"He's right there, isn't he?"

"Yep."

"And you're grinning, aren't you?"

"Yep."

"You think he's sexy too!"

"So you _do_ think Finn's sexy! You said _too_!"

"And so do you!"

"He's my boyfriend, I can! You're my mother, you can't!"

Finn had gotten back to his book, he knew Rory was talking to her mother and their conversations were never ordinary, but when he heard Rory say the word 'boyfriend' his eyes instantly looked up at her. 'She thinks I'm her boyfriend? I'm her boyfriend. I'm Rory Gilmore's boyfriend. Not too bad,' Finn thought to himself as he watched Rory's countenance change as her conversation went on.

"Did you just say 'boyfriend'?"

"What?" Rory hadn't realized.

"You called Finn your boyfriend."

Rory froze. She had called him boyfriend and he had heard. She looked at him, he was staring at her. He gave her a sweet smile that assured her that he didn't mind it at all. Of course he thought that the title came faster than he had thought, but that's what he had always wanted, so why mind it? 'Finn's my boyfriend. I'm Finn's girlfriend,' Rory thought and giggled.

"What are you giggling about?" Lorelai asked.

"Nothing, look, mom, I really am busy right now, and no, it's not with my sexy Australian boyfriend as you insist on calling him, I'm actually halfway through a paper that I need to turn in tomorrow morning, so if you could just put an end to yet another one of our pointless conversations I'd really appreciate it."

"Our conversations are never pointless, you cruel, cruel child. For instance, the point of this particular one was to make you admit two things: number one, that Finn's your boyfriend and number two: that he's sexy."

"Ok, hanging up now."

"Oh, come on!"

"Good bye, mother."

"Don't call me mother! That's how I call _my_ mother."

Rory groaned. "Bye, mom."

"Much better. Talk to you during the week?"

"I guess. If I don't call you'll call anyway just to say gibberish, so yeah, I'll talk to you during the week."

"And to think I gave birth to this ungrateful being."

"Bye, mom," Rory said impatient to turn off the phone.

"Bye sweets!"

Rory flipped her phone closed and with her head back she let out an exasperated 'finally'.

"How's Lorelai?" Finn asked.

"Insane."

Finn chuckled. Rory was waiting for some comment on the whole boyfriend thing and so was Finn. They stared at each other for a while not really knowing what to say.

"I should really finish this," Rory finally said turning her back to him and facing her laptop. She didn't hear Finn stand up from the bed since she was trying hard to focus on her work and he was very quiet moving around in her bedroom. He startled her when he whispered in her ear,

"Being the boyfriend gives me the right to take care of you and I say you're working too hard now, doll. I say we take a little break from the studying and the reading and make a better use of our time."

"I'm not done yet, Finn."

"Ah, ah, ah, no contesting the caretaker. I say we take a break, we take a break! Who's the guy in this relationship?"

"Well, I'm going to say you are."

"Then you'd be correct."

"But that doesn't mean I should obey you. It's a proven fact that when it comes to relationships guys never have the last word."

"Really?" he asked arching his eyebrows.

"Really," Rory replied with a smirk.

In an unexpected move Finn kissed her. Rory had to lean on her desk so that she wouldn't fall down from her chair and as soon as she found her balance again she moved her hands to Finn's hair and then his back, but he quickly pulled away, not allowing her to enjoy the kiss too much. He was trying to make his point.

"You were saying..." he said with a grin.

Rory stood up from her seat like a wild cat in the jungle just waiting for the right moment to attack its prey, Finn had never seen her look so sexy.

"I was saying guys never have the last word," she said and pulled him towards her to kiss him.

He wasn't expecting this reaction either, but he kind of liked it. With his hands on her lower back he pulled her even closer and started walking towards the bed. They laid down, Rory on top of him. He stopped the kiss just to say, "well, love, I agree with you. Guys really should never have the last word. Women always have a much better argument." Rory just smiled and kissed him again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello," Logan said answering his cell phone.

"Hi, Logan," a girly voice answered.

"Who's this?"

"Heather!"

Logan thought for a moment. "I'm sorry, Heather who?"

"Heather, from last night," she said.

Oh, the blonde. That's not what he needed right now.

"Oh, of course, Heather from last night. Sorry, I'm a bit light headed today."

"I understand. Why did you run away this morning?"

"I didn't run away."

"Yes, you did."

"I just didn't want to wake you up."

"That's ok, I'm used to it."

"I'm serious, I didn't run away." Of course he was lying.

"Who's the girl?"

"What girl?"

"The one that made you drink till you couldn't stand on your own two feet and sleep with a girl you didn't even know the name."

"There's no girl."

"You're trying to get over her then."

"I just told you there's no girl."

"I can help you get over her."

Logan opened his eyes wide in surprise.

"What?"

"I can help you."

"And how would you do that, my dear?"

"I think what we did last night could help, don't you?"

"Are you offering me sex?"

"Yes, I am," she answered directly.

Logan was even more surprised. It had been a while since he talked to a girl like this. He had gotten used to Rory and Rory would never say anything like this. "Well, Heather, can I get back to you on that?"

"I'll be waiting," she said and gave him her dorm room number and told him to 'pay him a visit tonight'. Logan could not believe it. A girl he hardly knew had just called and offered him sex!

He still had a surprised look on his face when Finn walked in. It was the first time Logan saw Finn after the make up. There was an awkward moment of silence until Finn finally decided to speak.

"How was the party?"

"Don't really remember. I was drunk during the whole of it."

"Oh."

"How was _your_ party?"

Finn looked at Logan to make sure he really had just asked that question. Logan looked unconcerned but Finn couldn't see that inside his heart was shattered.

"No party, we just talked."

'He's lying, don't get mad, don't get mad...' Logan thought to himself. "Just talked?"

"Yeah, got everything cleared up."

"So, you're together now?"

Finn hesitated a bit. "Yeah."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks, and thank you for what you did, I know it was probably very hard for you."

'You have no idea,' Logan thought. "Don't mention it," he answered and then completed inside his head, 'Ever!'

"You really don't' remember the party?"

"I just remember things starting this morning when I woke up next to some blonde girl I'd never seen before."

Finn thought Logan had to be very drunk to sleep with another girl since he still cared about Rory a lot, he would never have done that sober.

"She just called. Heather," Logan continued.

"She did?"

"She offered me sex, no strings attached."

"She did!" Finn asked surprised.

"Yep."

"Did you take it?"

'Wouldn't he like to know so that he can run up to Rory and tell her I'm sleeping with somebody else,' Logan thought. "Haven't decided yet."

"Oh."

They were silent again.

"I'm bored. Wanna do something?" Logan asked.

"Sorry, mate. I just came by to take a shower and get some money. I told Rory I'd get us some pizza, she still has to finish an assignment for tomorrow and you know how she is, she just won't leave that room till she's done with it."

"Yeah, I know how she is..." Logan said almost to himself. "Go on then, have fun," he said and turned on the TV while Finn walked to the bathroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dinner is served!" Finn yelled when he came into the dorm.

"Coming," Rory yelled back. She saved her work and closed her laptop. She hated that this paper was taking longer than expected but she had to finish it and Finn would just have to wait.

"So you done?" he asked taking a slice out of the pizza box and giving it to Rory after she had sat down on the floor of the common room.

"Not quite."

"Then I guess it'll give me time to finish my book. I really want to know what Anne will do now that she's read the captain's letter," Finn said getting a slice of his own.

"I still cannot believe you're reading _Persuasion_."

"It's the only Austen book I haven't read."

"You've read all her other books?" Rory asked a little surprised.

"You seem surprised."

"I am!"

"May I ask why?"

"Well, you just don't seem a Jane Austen kind of guy."

"Indeed! And kind of guy do you think I am? A Lawrence?"

"Actually I never thought you were really a book kind of guy."

"Well, now I'm offended!"

"I'm sorry, but I guess there's still a lot for to me to learn about you then."

"Are you up for the challenge?" he teased.

"Always."

He smiled and kissed her.

"You taste like tomato sauce," she said giggling.

"Is that a compliment or are you saying that my breath reeks?"

"Well, I happen to like tomato sauce very much."

"I'm glad," he said. He took the slice out of her hands and put it back on the box together with his own. He started leaning in to kiss her but she backed away.

"Finn, my hands are all greasy."

"Now you're just talking dirty," he joked. Rory's elbows were the only thing keeping her from lying down on the floor, Finn was getting closer and closer.

"I'm serious, Finn, I'll get grease all over your body and your hair and you'll hate me," she said now teasing him in a child-like tone.

"Oh, naughty! How can I hate you when you make me all warm and fuzzy inside," he said kissing her neck and her cheeks until she finally gave in and allowed him to kiss her lips. She tried not to touch him at first, but that was impossible, soon her greasy fingers were running through his just washed hair. Finn slowly laid her down on the floor and looked at her. She was so beautiful, he thought, and he was the luckiest guy in the world for having such a girl in his arms right now. He tightened his grip, he never wanted to let her go. Rory pulled his head to her with her right hand while her left hand found a way to get inside his sweater. His skin felt soft and warm and he shivered as her finger nails scratched his back. Without a thought in her head Rory tried to take his sweater off, Finn helped her. Rory had never seen Finn without his shirt on so she took a minute to appreciate the view. She ran her hands through his bare chest and then his arm. Finn hugged her even tighter and started to kiss her again and unbuttoned her shirt, showing off her white bra. He ran his hand from her chest to her belly button making her arch her back. He raised her to a sitting position, took off her shirt and started kissing her shoulders and her neck. Rory let out a soft moan and opened her eyes. She saw their reflection on the window. 'Whoa! What the hell's going on! This should not be happening, this cannot be happening. Must stop this now.' She reluctantly pushed him away.

"Ok, I'm thinking, and this is just a thought, but I'm thinking that this might be going a little too fast."

Finn looked disappointed. "Oh," he said.

"It's just that we started this yesterday and then today this, I don't know, seems fast to me."

"I agree," he said putting his shirt back on.

"Are you mad?"

Finn looked at her. Of course he wasn't mad. He traced her cheek with his fingers and placed a light kiss on her lips. "No, love, I'm not mad, don't worry. Now go on finish your paper while I clean this up. I'll be there in a minute to finish my book."

Rory was glad Finn understood, she buttoned her shirt and went into her bedroom to finish her paper. Keeping his promise Finn soon walked in, picked up the book from her desk, kissed the top of her head and laid down on the bed. Rory finished her paper about an hour later, it was almost 10 pm. She glanced at Finn, he had fallen asleep with the book in his hands. Rory smiled. She walked up to him, took the book away from his hands, took his shoes off and covered him with the sheets. She went into the bathroom to change into her pajamas and went to lock the door to the dorm. She was glad Paris was not going to sleep there tonight. She set her alarm clock to 8 am and then lied down on the bed making Finn wake.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you," she whispered.

"Did you finish your paper?" he whispered back.

"Yeah."

"Good," he said and moved closer to her putting his arms on her waist. "Night, love," he said and shut his eyes.

"Night," she replied and shut her eyes with a very pleased smile on her face, which remained there till the first hours of morning.


	14. And The Plot Thickens

**A/N:** How much I love my readers? Let me count the ways... hahaha. No seriously, you guys rock! You're awesome! Thank you for all the great reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying the Rory/Finn moments, I love writing them, hehe. Anyway, here are my personal thank yous!

**Problem Child1 -** you're so great, you deserve my first thank you! I like reading your reviews cause they're just so insane! But in a good way, if that makes any sense, hahaha. I told you the insanity was contagious! By the way, Candy Shop makes you giggle? raises eyebrow maybe you're crazier than I thought. Haha Anyway, thank you so much for reviewing! I hope you like this one and I look forward to receiving another crazy review from you!

**Bookworms -** you're so great too, you also deserve my first thank you, except we can't have two first thank yous, because the first is always the first, the next is the second. Bah! Doesn't matter the order, this is not my point. My point is to thank you for being such a great reviwer! Oh, and here it is: The Greatest Sage Advice Guy Award goes to ...Colin! Hahaha. Good suggestion! Anyway, thank you so much for reviewing and letting me use Morgan in my story!

**Smile1 -** And look at you and your sweetness again! Thank you so much, your review almost made me cry! Seriously, I was reading and going "aww!" I'm very sensitive, hehe. Anyway, thank you for the very great review!

**Honeyluv -** Thank you for reviewing my story, dear! I'm glad you like it, I do try my best to please everyone. I always like to come up with insane things for Lorelai to say cause I just think she's funny, definitely my favorite character on the show. Anyway, beside point. Thank you so much and enjoy this next one!

**ReeseAnn -** a man whore? Oh, poor Logan, he's just sad and stupid, hehe. I guess we all knew that already, haha. Anyway, thank you for reviewing!

**TSOHoneybaby -** _Oh and Colin- I must have a thing for him!_ Oh-kay! Hahaha That made me laugh! Anyway, thank you so much for reviewing, I'm glad you like my chapters! Thank you!

**Crissy -** So many thank yous!

**Coffee-addicted -** Thank you so much! Hehe Here's your update!

**Alicia Jo -** Aw, thank you! And thanks for not abandoning me, I can't deal with rejection, hahaha. Anyway, thanks for the review!

**Kellie -** Thank you! Logan, Finn and Rory friends again? That'd be a nice happy ending, wouldn't it? Hehe, thank you for reviewing!

**Cinemagal -** Thank you! And no problem for not reviewing dear, I'm just glad you read it and enjoyed it! Again, thanks for the review!

Ok, so before you get angry at the author after you're done with this chapter, make sure you read my AN at the bottom! Haha I'm all worried you guys will leave me! I told Alicia Jo I had issues! hahaha

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 14: And the plot thickens

Finn's one and only goal was to make the annoying ringing sound that had waken him from his peaceful dream stop. He stumbled out of bed thinking why that damn cell phone had to be all the way over on the desk. He managed to get there though and answered it with a still half asleep voice.

"Lo?"

"Who is this?"

"Who is _this_?"

"This is Emily Gilmore."

'Oh, shit! I answered Rory's phone!' he thought now wide awake. "Hello, Mrs. Gilmore, this is Finn, Rory's friend, Finn Morgan."

Emily remembered him. "Oh, hello, Finn, how are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you. How about you?"

"Just fine. Is Rory busy?"

"Well actually she's sleeping right now."

"She's sleeping?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"And you answered her phone?"

"Well, it was ringing."

"This is not funny, young man, what are you doing at my granddaughter's dorm room while she's sleeping?"

'Oh, Rory's so going to kill me when she finds out about this,' he thought. "Well, I, uh, was helping her with a paper she had to write for today and, uh, it was late so, uh, we both just fell asleep," he lied.

"A paper?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Finn was already freaked out for talking to Emily on the phone and when the alarm clock went off he thought he was just ready to die. Rory groaned on the bed and made the alarm stop and then turned to the other side, expecting to find Finn there, but the bed was empty. She sat up on the bed and saw him, his eyes wide open in terror, he was on the phone, her phone.

"Who is it?" she mouthed while stretching herself.

"It's for you."

"Finn!" she exclaimed as he almost tossed her the phone. "Hello?"

"Rory, it's your grandmother."

Rory froze. Finn had been talking to her grandmother, he had answered her phone, oh this was not good.

"Interesting talk I had with your friend Finn."

"Oh?"

"Yes, he said he helped you with a paper for today."

"Oh, yes, that's right, we just fell asleep afterwards," Rory lied.

"I'm sure you did."

Rory chose not to register the little ironic tone of this last comment.

"But how are things, grandma?"

"They're fine, thank you. I just called to make sure you're coming to our Thanksgiving Dinner next Thursday."

"It's Thanksgiving already?" Rory thought out loud.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing, it was just a thought. Sure grandma, of course I'm coming to Dinner."

"I wanted to make sure you're coming because I invited some other friends including the Huntzbergers and I'm not sure if you and Logan are on speaking terms after that fight you had last month."

"Everything's fine grandma," she said. She wasn't angry at Logan anymore, not after what he had done. He had given her up, he had brought her and Finn together, she knew how hard that probably was for him.

"Oh, I'm very pleased to hear that! Does that mean you'll be getting back together?"

"That's not what I meant, no. Logan and I are not getting back together, we're just friends now."

"Oh" she answered in dismay.

"Be glad we're in speaking terms grandma, Logan was not the best of persons for a while."

"I'm sure he was just jealous, I mean, this friend of yours, Finn, he seems to be with you a lot, right?"

Rory didn't know what to answer to that. She looked at Finn, he was sitting on the bed with still a panicked look on his face. Emily Gilmore will do that to you.

"Well, grandma, the thing is that,"

Emily didn't let her finish, "is he coming with you to Dinner?"

"Who?"

"Finn."

"Oh, I don't know, I haven't asked."

"Could you ask him now? He's still there, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is."

"So, ask him! I have to know how many people will be coming so I know the amount of food needed."

Rory was surprised at her grandmother's request, but she did it anyway.

"Are you doing something for Thanksgiving?" she asked Finn taking the phone away from her ear.

"What?"

"My grandmother wants to know if you'll be coming with me to Thanksgiving Dinner on Thursday."

"Do I want to go?"

"Logan will be there."

"Then I want to go," he answered not really trusting letting his girlfriend alone with her ex-boyfriend in a house where every single person adored him. Rory smiled, she knew bringing up Logan would make Finn accept the 'invitation', she didn't want to be there alone with Logan, she wouldn't know how to act.

"Grandma?" she asked putting the phone back to her ear.

"Yes?"

"He's coming."

"Wonderful! I'll see you two on Thursday!"

"Yeah, see you."

She shrugged her shoulders while walking up to Finn. "I'm sorry," she said really meaning it.

"That's ok, love, it'll probably be very, um, interesting, don't you think?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm really looking forward to it," she joked.

He pulled her towards him making her sit on his lap. "I'm sure we'll get through it unharmed."

"Well, maybe a few scratches, you can never leave the Gilmore Residence unharmed."

"At least no broken bones."

"No, just a few scratches."

"I can handle a few scratches. And if they're too deep, you'll take care of me, won't you?" he asked with puppy dog eyes. She ran her fingers through his hair, "of course" she said placing a light kiss on his lips. "I'm gonna go take a shower now, I've gotta an early class today."

"I'll go get us some breakfast then."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan opened the door to his dorm with difficulties. His coat in one arm and his eyes half closed weren't really any help. It turned out Heather's plans to make him get over Rory also included a large amount of alcoholic beverages.

"Finn?" he called when he finally managed to walk into his dorm. He got no answer, so he went to his friend's bedroom but found his bed untouched, he hadn't slept there either and that thought was like a sting, like a knife inside his heart. He could think of only one place Finn could be this morning. He decided not to think about it anymore since the more he thought, the more it hurt, so he decided to just go take a shower and go get some coffee and cure his hangover.

He was walking like a zombie around campus, in the direction of his favorite coffee stand, he didn't even notice that the person who was standing right in front of him was Finn.

"Logan?" Finn said when he turned around after ordering.

"Finn!"

"You look tired, how was your night? Did you go see that Heather girl again?"

"I'd rather not talk about that if you don't mind. I see you've got two cups of coffee there and I know you're not a fan of this drink."

"One's for Rory, she's in her dorm getting ready for class, the little braniac," he said joking.

"So you slept there? Again."

"Yeah, she had something to do for the newspaper, I just thought I'd hang around I wasn't going to stay the whole night, but I fell asleep on her bed and she didn't want to wake me."

"Oh."

"I better go, she's probably waiting for this, I'll see you later, mate."

"Yeah, see you later." Logan thought if things would ever go back to the way they were, because right now he could not talk to Finn without thinking about Rory and all the things he was going to miss, that he was already missing. He used to be the guy to get her coffee in the morning. He used to be the guy who would fall asleep in her bed while she studied or worked on some project for class or the newspaper. He'd give anything to be that guy again. When this thought hit him he grabbed his cell phone.

"I'm thinking about her," he said after the girl on the other end picked up.

"I'm feeling like an AA sponsor right now," she answered giggling.

"You're the one who asked me to call you whenever she made a special appearance in my thoughts."

"I should be glad you were listening to me then."

"Do you have any meaning hiding behind that remark, dear?"

"No, I'm just glad you called. I was getting ready for class but I could skip it if you _need_ me."

"I do."

"Come on over," she said and hung up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh, I never told you," Finn started as he walked Rory to her class that morning, "remember that day after _the party_" - he said the party with air quotes - "when I went back to my dorm to get the money for the pizza? I talked to Logan that night."

"Oh?"

"He said he was drunk so he didn't remember the party at Colin's, the only thing he remembered was waking up next to some blonde girl named Heather."

Rory's stomach turned but she thought it was better to just ignore it. "He did?" was her only response.

"You'll never guess what happened."

"What?"

"This girl, Heather, offered him sex, no strings attached!"

Now Rory stopped on her track. "What!" she asked amazed.

"What?"

"Did he take it?"

"Well, that day he said he was still thinking about it but I think he's seeing her now, but I'm not sure, he's not really talking about it. Why?"

"I cannot believe it! Why would he do this? This is not Logan!"

"Uh, yes, it is, Rory. He's always been like this, getting free sex from girls he hardly knows. He changed for you, but this is the real Logan."

"No, he's not like this, I know him!"

"Why do you care what he is like now!" Finn asked a little jealous.

"I don't!"

"Oh, I see that!" he said ironically.

"What are you implying, Finn?"

"I'm not _implying_ anything, I'm _saying_ that you're giving this more importance than necessary!"

"Logan's my friend and I don't want him to make a stupid mistake like this."

"Whatever."

"Whatever? He's your friend too! Don't you care?"

"Honestly? No, I don't! It's his life, he can do whatever he wants with it. Neither of us has anything to do with it."

"I can't believe you."

"And I can't believe _you_! Why are reacting like this? Is it because Logan's sleeping with a girl he doesn't know anything about or is it because Logan's sleeping with somebody else?"

"I'm not even going to bother answering this question, Finn."

"Fine then, you'll leave it open for my own interpretation."

"Suit yourself, I'm going to class."

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Rory almost ran to her classroom leaving Finn standing there thinking about this conversation and her overreaction. He knew why Rory had reacted like this and so did she: she was jealous. What neither of them could figure out was the reason why. Rory didn't have any doubts about her feelings for Finn, she knew she wanted to be with him, but she couldn't help but be bothered by the fact that Logan might be moving on with his life. She never expected him to be hung up on her for the rest of his life, nether did she want that, but she never thought that he would move on acting like this, having meaningless sex with random girls. Finn on the other hand was happy his friend had found a way to get over Rory, what was bothering him was his girlfriend's reaction. He was sure she liked him, she wanted to be with him, but maybe she still had some hidden feelings for Logan inside her heart, some unresolved issue because of how the way things ended with them. Finn was not pleased with this reflection. They had been dating for exactly one month and three days and their first fight was about her ex-boyfriend and his best friend. Not the way he was expecting things to start out. He went through his day, going to his classes, trying not to think about it or it would just upset him more and more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rory, it's for you!" Paris yelled as she opened the door and saw Finn standing there.

"Who is it?" Rory yelled back from her room.

"Do I look like a butler? Just come and see!" Paris yelled back and went to her room where Doyle was waiting. As soon as Rory opened her door she saw him standing outside, both hands behind his back, with a very sad look on his face. She didn't walk up to him.

"Come in," was all she said.

Finn came in closed the door behind him with his feet, both his hands still behind his back.

"What are you hiding there?" Rory asked curious.

"My peace offering," he said showing her a cup of coffee.

She smiled, glad he knew her so well.

"Not fair," she said taking the drink from his offering hand.

"I thought it was the only way to get you to talk to me."

"Our fight wasn't that bad!"

"It was our first fight."

"So maybe we should celebrate!" Rory joked.

"Our first fight was about Logan," Finn said serious.

Rory looked at him, she hadn't realized.

"I'm sorry," they both said in unison after a moment of complete silence.

"Ladies first," Finn said pointing at her.

"Fine, I'm sorry I overreacted when you told me about Logan, I didn't mean to."

"Then why did you?"

"Do you really want to get into that now?"

"I just don't want you to think that you have to keep things from me, things concerning Logan."

Rory hesitated. "I think I was jealous..."

Finn looked hurt. "You were?"

"But not because he was sleeping with somebody else."

"Why then?"

"I don't know, because he seems to be moving on I guess."

"You don't think that's a good thing?"

"No, I do, it's just happening too fast."

"What? You want Logan to love you forever?"

"Of course not!"

"What then? I'm really trying to understand," Finn said raising his voice.

"Don't yell at me!"

"I'm not yelling at you, Rory, I'm just trying to understand."

"I don't know, Finn, I don't know why I was jealous, I just was! It doesn't change what I feel for you!"

"I'm sorry, but I think it does! How can you like me when you're still hung up on Logan?"

"I'm not still hung up on Logan."

Finn didn't answer right away, he ran both his hands through hair and then his face and then looked at her.

"Why do we do this?"

"What?"

"Less than 12 hours and we're already fighting again. And fighting about Logan."

"I know..."

"I think he'll always be an issue between us, won't he?"

"No, Finn, I don't think he will. I know we have a history but that's past, he's not in my life like that anymore, you are. We'll fight again, we'll fight about him again, but believe me when I say that none of it will change the way I feel about you."

"Really? And how's that?" he asked walking up to her and putting his hands around her waist.

"Well, I like you very, very much," she answered.

"Do you?"

"Yes."

"I like you very, very much too," he answered and kissed her. He groaned when she pulled away.

"I think you were going to apologize too?"

"Oh, yeah, that. I'm sorry."

"And for what?"

"For getting mad at you getting jealous of Logan, I should have understood."

"No, you shouldn't. I had no right."

"Yes, you did, he was you boyfriend."

"_Was_ being the operative word. Past tense, Finn. I don't want to think about the past anymore, only about the present. And the present is you."

"Glad to hear it," he said kissing her again. This time she didn't pull away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the week went by much like this last Monday, minus the fighting between Rory and Finn. Clever as he was Finn kept Logan's outings to see Heather to himself, not wanting to see Rory's reaction if she found out that Logan was going over to the girl's dorm pretty much every night. It didn't bother him so much, except for the fact that he knew Logan was doing that just to try to get over Rory. Somehow Finn knew that was not the best way to do it

Heather's proposal was to help Logan get over Rory and he took it, thinking that she could help him. But he was wrong. Nothing the girl did could take his mind off of Rory. It was Wednesday night and he found himself once again in Heather's bed.

"I'm seeing her tomorrow night."

Heather groaned. "I have tried everything to try to make you _not_ mention this girl every single night, but seriously, what else can I do? Tell me, please, I just can't take your whining about this girl you love, who doesn't love you anymore, and is sleeping with your best friend, blah, blah, blah!"

"You offered to help me!"

"I offered you sex! You want a therapist look on the Yellow Pages!" Heather said putting her clothes back on.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting dressed."

"Why?"

"We're done for the night, dear."

"Oh, come on!"

"Come on yourself! I really am not in the mood for whiners tonight. Just leave."

"Are you seriously kicking me out?"

"Looks like it."

Logan put his clothes back on. "Thanks for nothing!" he said and then left, slamming the door behind him. 'Stupid bitch!' he thought and decided to go to the pub before packing his bag to go to Hartford for Thanksgiving. There he found Colin and Stephanie already half drunk.

"What you drinking?"

"A lot of things," Colin answered.

"I'll just grab myself a beer then," Logan said rolling his eyes and heading for the bar. Minutes later he was back with two bottles of Guinness.

"Aw, thanks, man," Colin said reaching for one of the bottles.

"Get your hands off my beer," Logan said slapping Colin's hand.

"Someone's in a bad mood tonight," Stephanie commented.

"He needs to get laid," Colin responded making Stephanie giggle.

Logan just gave them a disapproving look, making the both of them put their hands up in surrender.

"What are you doing for Thanksgiving?" Colin asked after Logan finished with his first bottle.

"Hartford."

"Oh?"

"Party at the Gilmores' house."

"Oh?" Colin asked interested.

"And you're going?" Stephanie asked.

"Can't get out of it."

"Is Rory going?" Colin asked.

"Yes."

"Is Finn going?"

"He said he was."

"Are you taking anyone with you?"

"No."

"What are you going to do there, Logan?"

"Eat turkey?"

"Funny. Beer having its effect already?"

"No, sometimes I'll turn to humor when I'm nervous."

Colin rolled his eyes to Stephanie.

"When are you going to let it go?" she asked.

"I didn't know we could program these things."

"Humor," Colin said looking at Stephanie.

"We'll drop it," she said.

"Thank you. Can we just go back to the drinking?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rory was probably the only one who saw him leave the living room and go into the patio. All the other guests were too much engrossed in their own conversations with each other to notice him just standing in the corner alone, drinking a glass of wine after the other. He hadn't looked at her all night, he didn't want to watch her with Finn, so he didn't see her observing him when Finn went to talk to her grandfather about interest rates and other uninteresting things. She thought that was the perfect time to go talk to him, and it was even more perfect when he walked out, nobody would see them outside. She took her coat from the coat room and grabbed one for him too, the night was cold and there was a chance of snow.

"Here," she said handing him his coat after closing the door carefully so not to raise any attention.

"Thanks," he said taking the coat and putting it on.

"What are you doing here? It's freezing!" She said hugging herself.

"Go back inside."

"I thought you might like some company, you've been alone all night long."

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Logan..."

"Just go back inside, Ace."

She chuckled, "it's been a while since you've called me Ace. I kind of missed it."

"Maybe you could get Finn to call you that," he answered a little resentful.

"Come on, Logan, work with me here."

He sighed. "I'm sorry."

She stood next to him, stared at the sky and breathed in deep. "I wish I had my mom's power to smell snow."

"Your mother smells snow?"

"Yep, she could tell you right now if we're going to have snow tonight or not."

"I hope we do. Everything feels so much better when it's snowing."

"You sounded like my mom there."

He smiled.

"It's a nice night though," Rory said after a silent minute.

"Yes, it is."

"Why did you come here alone, Logan?"

"What?"

"Well, you're just standing in the corner drinking. If you knew you weren't going to talk to anyone here, you could have brought some company."

"You mean a date?"

"I mean a friend."

"Why not a date?"

"You could have brought a date if you wanted. I just meant someone to talk to."

"Right. How do you know I'm just standing on the corner drinking?"

"I saw you."

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"Where's Finn?" he asked after a moment.

"He's inside talking to grandpa."

"Go back inside, Rory."

"You called me Rory. This is what, the fourth time you call me Rory?" she said smiling.

"Just go back inside."

"Why? You're not enjoying my conversation? I could change topics, what do you want to talk about?"

"Ace, please."

"What's wrong, Logan?"

"I've had too much wine."

"What has _that_ to do with anything?"

"I'm not thinking straight. Just go back inside, please."

"Logan?"

He turned to her, she was looking at him with a questioning look on her face. He traced her face with his fingers, she didn't stop him but maintained her expression. He sighed. "I'm begging you," he whispered, "I don't want to do this."

"You don't want to do what?" Rory asked clueless. Logan's face was so near hers she could smell the wine from his breath.

He still had his hand on her face and he looked at her sweetly, making her remember her moments with him. When he licked his lips she figured out what he _didn't_ want to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Ok, yeah, I am stopping now. Who thinks Rory's going to kiss Logan raise their hands! Haha Don't forget nothing has happened yet! Maybe there's still hope for Rory and her messed up head! Just kidding! For those of you still wondering **this is definitely PDLD**! YAY! I can't help it, I love Finn, hehe. Now, I give you guys two options: one, I end this by the next chapter, fixing everything so we can have that beautiful happy ending I promised, everybody's friends again and the couple's walking into the sunset, that kind of thing... Lol Now, option number two: I don't finish this on chapter 15, but go till 20, which doesn't mean I won't fix things by the next chapter! Maybe we can see Rory and Finn together minus the drama, and maybe I'll come up with something for Logan to do, besides getting in the way of Rory and Finn! Anyway, it's up to you! Oh, yeah, please review! Byee!


	15. The Art Of Making An Ass Of One's Self

**A/N: **Well, so you all want me to keep going, huh? Your choice! I thought you guys were tired of the drama! But I guess you're not! I had written this chapter differently, everything would be ok, but I rewrote it. (Oh, here's a clue, hehe) Anyway, this is one of my favorite chapters, I do hope you like it! Now, here are my thank yous!

**Beautymarked -** I'm not going to tell you what happens, but I assure you there's a good dose of drama coming your way! Thanks for reviewing!

**ReeseAnn -** Oh, yes the tension! There's a lot of that in this chapter, and I mean a lot! Enjoy! Thank you for the review!

**Alicia Jo -** Oh, you cheated! Haha, just kidding! But you see, I'm not that evil! Well, I can say that one of your wishes might be coming true on this chapter, hehehe. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

**Honeyluv -** tsctsc, reading fanfics while at work! Hahaha, just kidding, I do that a lot too! Thanks for reviewing anyway, hope you like this one!

**Problem Child1 -** And the insanity just keeps on coming! HahahaYour comment on the whole _Pirates of the Caribbean_ thing made me laugh out loud... like all your reviews, hehe. But you were totally right, he did look like one of the 3 musketeers! hahahaha. Anyway, you were also right about my _Friends_ reference. Oh, man I love Chandler, he's just so cool. I love his spontaneous, sarcastic, ironic humor! He's the best. Well, I have another _Friends_ moment in this chapter too, can you find it? You'll get a cookie! Haha, anyway, thank you for the long review dear!

**Puncher -** you're rooting for Logan? Wow! I haven't gotten one of these in such a long time! Well, I can't make any promises, just keep on reading, hehe! Thanks for reviewing!

**TSOHoneybaby -** well, someone is going to leave the Dinner... will it be Rory? You'll just have to read it! Hahaha. Epiphany moment? We'll see, hehe, we'll see... Anyway, thank you so much!

**Kellie -** old married couple? Hahaha. Yeah, I love Finn and Rory too. Duh, I'm writing a story about them right? But seriously, I never thought of them together on the show until I started reading their fics here... now I'm addicted! What's my point? Oh, yes, thank you for the review!

**Crissy -** yes! Bad, bad Logan! He deserves a spanky! Anyone volunteers? Hahaha Anyways... thank you!

**Smile1 -** hey! Thank you once again! Lol 

**Coffee-addicted -** Suggestion noted! Do you think I took it? Oh, boy! Haha thanks for the review!

**Mrs.Williamthebloody -** Well, I assure you there'll be drama! You guys asked for it! And I just love the drama, and the fights, and the yelling, and the tears! So much fun! Hahaha. I'm joking, I'm not evil, hehe. Sometimes I am... anyway, thank you for reviewing! 

**Bookworms -** ok, breathe, breathe... hahaha, feeling better now? I'm very glad you liked chapter 14 and that you were so involved in it. About the title choice, thank you, I always have a hard time coming up with titles, I'm glad you approved it! About Logan, yes sometimes he's pathetic, but I am feeling a bit bad for him. But like someone said to me a while back, he does get enough lovin' on the show, hehe. Finn deserves it too! Oh, and Emily! She's just one of those characters you hate cause she can be so mean (Oh when I saw WBB I wanted to jump on her throat!), but you can't help but love her, cause she's so real! Anyway... I guess all that is left for me to do is thank you for the "longest review you've sent ever"! Thank you!

**Cinemagal -** Oh, man, you're too sweet! So, another Logan fan, huh? I'll tell you what I told Puncher, can't make any promises, just keep on reading! But seriously if I _could_ help write the show I would so put more Finn in it! He's just the best and Tanc's so easy on the eyes, you know! Anyways, thank you for reviewing!

And that's it. So, the story does not end now! Yay! So let's just keep going! Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Previously on Where The Heart Is,_

_He turned to her, she was looking at him with a questioning look on her face. He traced her face with his fingers, she didn't stop him but maintained her expression. He sighed. "I'm begging you," he whispered, "I don't want to do this."_

"_You don't want to do what?" Rory asked clueless. Logan's face was so near hers she could smell the wine from his breath._

_He still had his hand on her face and he looked at her sweetly, making her remember her moments with him. When he licked his lips she figured out what he didn't want to do._

Chapter 15: The Art Of Making An Ass Of One's Self.

Rory tried to find inside her the strength to push Logan away but she couldn't, it was like all her bones had frozen, all her nerves had stopped working, she couldn't move, she couldn't think, she just stood there, help up by Logan's hand on her waist while the other remained on her face. She knew the doors were glass and they were standing right in front of them, so anyone who happened to look outside would see this scene, including Finn. This thought made her turn pale, but she still couldn't move.

"Rory," Logan whispered leaning closer.

"Rory!" someone called after shutting the patio door.

Rory thanked all the gods that this person's voice was not Finn's, but her own mother's. She quickly pushed Logan away from her and turned around to find a not so happy Lorelai staring at them.

"I'm sorry, did I open the door to the past?"

"Mom..."

"Could you excuse us?" Lorelai asked Logan who was nervously standing behind Rory, his hands inside his pants pockets. He immediately retrieved to the living room, and giving one last glance at Rory he shook his head, 'stupid idiot, what were you thinking!' he thought to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorelai noticed her daughter was missing. She had been talking to some women, friends of Emily, and she was dying to tell Rory about that insipid conversation but she could find her nowhere. She looked for Finn but he was talking to Richard alone. That's when she heard the noise of the patio door open and then close. She hid behind one of the pillars and looked outside. She saw Rory giving Logan a coat and then standing beside him looking at the sky. Lorelai couldn't tell what Rory was saying but it had some effect on Logan because he started to look at her differently. If it had been Lorelai, she would have run away from him the moment he tried to touch her, but Rory just stood there, paralyzed. She watched as Logan moved even closer, placing his hand on Rory's waist and Rory still not moving. Lorelai couldn't understand, she couldn't understand neither of them. She couldn't understand Logan for trying to kiss her daughter after what he had done to get her and Finn together, and she couldn't understand Rory for allowing Logan to get so near her after everything he did to her and all she had to go through to be with Finn. She looked back at the party and spotted him. He was talking cheerfully to some old lady, pretending to be really paying attention to what the woman was saying but secretly thinking about Rory. Lorelai smiled, she knew Finn really like her daughter, and she knew Rory liked him too, so she just could not find a reason why Rory was outside with Logan. Having had enough of this and seeing that Logan was making his final move to kiss Rory, Lorelai went outside and interrupted them, with a not pleased countenance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rory, what are you doing?" Lorelai asked after Logan left them.

"I didn't mean to."

"Didn't mean to what? What's going on? Why were you here alone with Logan?"

"I just came to check on him, he's been alone during the whole party."

"And that concerns you because..."

"He's my friend."

"Didn't look like he was just your friend from where I was standing."

"I couldn't move."

"Why not?"

"I don't know."

"You do know he was trying to kiss you, right?"

"Yes."

"Were you going to let him?"

"I..."

"Couldn't move, I've heard."

"I don't know what happened, mom. First I get jealous cause he's sleeping with someone else, now this..."

"Logan's sleeping with another girl?"

"Finn said so."

"And you got jealous?"

"I didn't want to be. I like Finn. A lot."

"I know you do, and that's why I don't understand you. You didn't want Logan to kiss you, did you?"

Rory took more time than necessary to answer Lorelai's question, "no."

"Why did you hesitate?"

"I didn't."

"It took you like 30 seconds to answer my question when it should have taken you just 3."

"This is not fair, mom."

"You're right, this is not fair. _To Finn_."

"Mom..."

"Rory, I promised myself I'd let you do whatever you want with your life, you're a big girl, you can tell right from wrong. And while sometimes things might get a little mixed-up inside that head of yours, you always seem to find a way around it and fix things. But this time I have to meddle, I can't see you do this to such a great guy like Finn. He likes you Rory, maybe more than Logan ever did. The things he's done for you, you know he cares. If you're going to act like this, allowing another guy to touch you the way Logan was, maybe you'd better break it up before it gets too out of hand."

"Mom," Rory was going to answer but she saw Finn walk into the patio.

"What are you two ladies doing out here in the cold?" Finn asked hugging Rory and kissing her cheek while Lorelai answered, "oh, nothing, just talking. It's going to snow tonight, soon."

"But I saw The Weather Channel and they weren't 100 sure," Finn replied.

"But I smell snow."

Finn gave Rory a questioning look and she just shrugged her shoulders, "she says she can smell snow."

"I can!"

"Sure you can," Rory said looking at her mother and then turning to Finn, "anyway, every time she _smells_ snow, it actually snows."

"Powerful!"

"I like to think so. However, as much as I love snow, it's too cold to stand outside without a coat on, so I'm going back inside make sure Luke's still alive."

"I'm pretty cold too," Finn said shivering a bit, "seriously, why were you out here? You came prepared, you even have your coat on."

"I just wanted to see the night. Come on, let's go back inside, you're freezing."

Finn didn't feel like arguing, he really was freezing, but he knew Rory was hiding something, he'd confront her later.

Finn was even more sure something was wrong during dinner. He sat next to her on the table and Logan happened to seat across from her. However they did not exchange one look during the whole dinner. He knew it wasn't because Rory was still mad at Logan, because he knew she wasn't, so something must have happened. Something must have happened outside. Lorelai must have interrupted something that was happening outside. He didn't like these thoughts, again Logan was an issue between him and Rory even though she promised he wouldn't be. But maybe that was a promise she just couldn't keep. He had never felt so sad in his life before and he was afraid of having a breakdown in front of everybody so he excused himself and left the table, leaving everyone with confused looks on their faces. Rory looked at her mother, who was sitting next to Logan, and she gave her a look telling her to follow him, so Rory excused herself and went after her boyfriend. She saw him outside, this time with his coat on, so she grabbed her own and went to talk to him.

"Finn? Is anything wrong?" she asked closing the door to the patio.

"I'm fine," he answered dryly.

"What are you doing here then? You didn't finish your dinner."

"I've had enough."

Somehow Rory knew he wasn't talking about dinner. "I don't understand."

"Of course you don't."

"Please tell me we're not going to have another fight. It's Thanksgiving, we're at my grandparents' house, now is not the time, Finn."

"I shouldn't have come. Why did you make me come?"

"I didn't _make_ you come, I just invited you, it wasn't an obligation!"

"I'm sure you would have loved that! The both of you!"

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"You know perfectly well what _that's_ supposed to mean."

"Oh, no, not this again. Finn, we've had this conversation!"

"Then why did you lie?"

"When did I lie?"

"What were you doing outside earlier?"

"Nothing! I told you!"

"Were you alone? Please don't lie to me, Rory."

Rory hesitated, "no."

Finn already knew the answer to his next question, "who was with you?"

"Logan."

"Why?"

"Let's not do this now, Finn, please, come back to the dinning room."

"Rory, why were you outside with Logan alone?" he repeated slowly.

"We were just talking, Finn, please, come back inside," she said, tears starting to accumulate under her eyes.

He gave a deep breath, "you're lying."

"No, Finn, I'm not lying, I swear, nothing happened, please, believe me!" she said now crying.

"Stop crying, Rory."

"I can't, not when you're talking to me like this. Please, Finn."

"I have to go," he said and left her standing there. He feared if he stayed there too long Rory would get to him and he would forget about everything, and he didn't want to forget.

Rory was crying, actually she wasn't crying, she was weeping soundly when her mother walked in.

"What happened?" Lorelai asked while hugging Rory.

"He left," she said between sobs.

"He left you or he left the party?"

"Both, I think."

"Did he tell you why?"

"He thinks I still have feelings for Logan," Rory said drying her tears.

"And do you?"

"Mom!"

"What? It's a legitimate question! If I hadn't walked in on you before, I'm sure you would've kissed!"

"Of course I don't have any feelings for Logan, I'm in love with Finn!"

"You are?" Lorelai asked a little surprise at this confession.

"I am," Rory said almost to herself, as if she had just figured that out.

"Have you told him that?"

"No."

"I'm guessing that would be a good opening line for your next conversation, of course, followed by a big heartfelt apology."

"I guess you're right," Rory said drying the remains of her tears.

"I'm always right, babe" Lorelai said, making Rory smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rory decided to go back to Yale so that she could talk to Finn, but her mother made her promise that she'd go to Stars Hollow on Saturday to tell her how everything went. She woke up on Friday at about 9, not that she was able to sleep a lot during the night, she kept thinking about Finn and what to tell him. She got herself a nice big cup of coffee and headed to his dorm, she didn't want to lose any time. She knocked on the door three times and called Finn's name twice until someone finally opened the door, this someone was Logan.

"Ace? What the hell are you doing here at 10 in the morning?"

"Is Finn here?" Rory said trying to ignore Logan's naked torso.

"No, he didn't sleep in, I thought he was with you," Logan said looking down.

"Well, he's not. Do you have any idea of where he might be?"

"I just told you, I thought he was with you."

"Anywhere else?"

"I don't know, he has some relatives in Hartford, maybe he's there."

"Damn it!" Rory exclaimed.

"Is everything all right?"

"No, nothing's all right, thanks to you!"

Logan looked puzzled, he was still half asleep so he was not really registering all Rory's sentences.

"Ok, don't know what you're talking about, but I'm guessing it's not something you want to discuss in the middle of the hallway. Would like to come in?"

"Don't know what I'm talking about?" Rory asked pushing Logan out of the way angrily and going inside his dorm.

"Nope, I don't," he said closing the door behind him.

"Oh, you're such a cynic, Logan!"

"A cynic!"

"You tried to kiss me last night!"

"You weren't exactly pushing me away, Ace."

"Stop calling me Ace, it's getting on my nerves!"

"Last night you said you missed it."

"Last night didn't happen."

"Then why the hell did you go outside and looked all worried cause I was alone all night?" he asked a little hurt.

"I don't know, ok!"

"Not good enough, Rory."

"It's good enough for me!"

"Oh, come on, stop fooling yourself, stop lying!"

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"You're clearly in denial!"

"I'm in denial?"

"Yes!"

"Please, enlighten me then."

"I know you still love me Rory, deep down inside, I know it's there. This thing with Finn, you're just doing it to get back at me," he said walking up to her and taking her hands.

"Stay the hell away from me! Don't touch me!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finn woke up around 8. Well, actually, Finn stood up from his bed at around 8, since he did not close his eyes during the night. He kept thinking of Rory and their fight, their fight about Logan. Maybe he had overreacted, maybe nothing had happened. But Rory's eyes couldn't lie, he could see in them that she was hiding something. He put his hands on his face in desperation and decided not to think about it anymore, if someone had to apologize, that someone was Rory. He went to the kitchen, his aunt had made him some breakfast. He thanked her for the hospitality, promised to visit more often and went back to Yale. He walked slowly to his dorm, not really knowing what he would do for the next three days. He was about to open the door when he recognized the voices and heard Rory yelling at Logan to stay away from her. Finn thought about opening the door and see what that was about, but thought it over and decided to listen to the rest of the quarrel and see how that would play out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Stay the hell away from me! Don't touch me!"

Logan took a step back, letting go of her hands.

"That's not why I went to check on you last night. I was just worried," she said a bit more calm.

"You were worried? About what?"

"What are you doing with your life, Logan?"

"What are you talking about, Rory?" he said impatient, not wanting to hear her analyze his life yet once again.

"I'm talking about you sleeping with random girls! It's not you!"

"How do you know about this?"

"Finn told me."

"Of course he did, the asshole. I knew he would go running to you and tell you I was sleeping with other people."

"Oh, shut up, Logan, this is not about Finn. This is about you and the stupid choices you're making."

"Stupid choices! You chose Finn! Wanna talk stupid!"

"Stop it, Logan! Why are you doing this? I'm just trying to help you!"

"Help me with what, huh, Rory? Move on? Forget about you? Not think about what you and Finn might be doing in your dorm room alone at night?"

"Stop!" Rory yelled, "don't blame me for your bad choices!"

"Why is it a bad choice, I don't get it? So you're allowed to sleep with other people, but I'm not?"

"First of all, I'm not sleeping with other people. Second of all, even if I were, it wouldn't be random guys, it would be my boyfriend, Finn."

"You're not sleeping with Finn?" Logan asked a little hopeful.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I thought it was too soon."

"Well, you didn't think it was too soon when _we_ started going out."

"And that worked wonders, didn't it?" Rory said sarcastically.

Logan was silent.

"Don't do this to yourself, Logan. I want you to move on with your life, but I don't want you to do it like this, I don't want you to act like this, sleeping with girls you don't even know the name."

"I've always been like this, Rory."

"No, you changed!"

"No, I changed for you! But I don't have you anymore!"

"But you don't have to change back."

"Why be like this, Rory? Why be this guy I turned into for you, if I can't have you?"

"But you'll find someone else!"

"I don't want someone else, I want you!"

"No, Logan, please, stop it!"

"Rory, you don't understand. I try, really, I try not to think of you, I'm trying to forget you, but I can't, I love you!"

"But I don't love you anymore! Let it go!" Rory said a little harsh.

"I don't believe you," he said. He walked over to where she was standing and grabbed her by the waist.

"Logan, please, stop it, let me go," she screamed, trying to hit him on the chest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finn had heard enough. Logan had tried to kiss Rory, Rory didn't push him away. Logan said he still loved her and she said she didn't love him anymore. He thought the talk was over when Rory said that, but he was wrong. From Rory's cry he could only suppose Logan was forcing something on her, so he followed his first impulse.

"Get the fuck away from her!" he yelled after throwing the door open.

"Finn!" Rory exclaimed still in Logan's arms.

"I said get the fuck away from her!" he said even louder.

Everything happened so quickly. Finn walked over to them, anger burning in his eyes, pushed Rory away from Logan with his left hand while his right hand held Logan by the throat. Finn was just a bit taller than Logan, but it seemed as if he had grown a whole foot in just two seconds. He was breathing hard. When he made sure Rory was in a safe distance he pushed Logan making him fall down. He quickly stood up and Finn was ready to punch him when Rory held his arm, trying to get him to stop.

"Stay away, Rory," he said to her.

"Come on, Finn, it's not worth it, let him go," she begged.

"No, let him, Rory. Come on, man, take a swing!" Logan said in a challenging tone.

"Shut up, Logan!" Rory screamed.

But it was too late. Finn got rid of Rory's grip and hit him with a full blow on his jaw. The punch was so strong Logan fell down on the floor again.

"Finn!" Rory exclaimed.

"Don't get near her ever again," Finn said in a threatening tone.

"Or what?" Logan asked in the same tone.

"You really don't want to know."

"Come on, you guys," Rory said trying to calm everyone down, "nothing happened, everything's fine."

Logan stood up, Rory was getting desperate. "Oh, but I really do want to know," Logan said looking straight into Finn's eyes.

Finn didn't think twice and got ready to hit him again, but this time Logan was quicker and punched him in the stomach, making Finn bent down. "Come on, man, stand up!" Logan said.

"Logan! Finn!" Rory screamed helplessly while she watched the both of them fight. They didn't even know what they were fighting about now. It certainly wasn't because of what Finn had heard anymore. This was something they've been wanting to do for a while now. Seeing that they were literally at each other's throats Rory reached for the first cell phone she saw and called for help.

"Colin, they're killing each other!"

"Rory?" Colin asked in a sleepy voice.

"Who's Rory?" she heard a woman's voice ask in the background.

"Hold on," he said to this girl, "Rory? What's going on?"

"Finn and Logan! They'll kill each other, you've gotta come!"

"Where are you?" Colin asked fully awake.

"Their dorm!"

"I'll be right down."

Not five minutes later Rory saw Colin enter the dorm and pull the two guys apart.

"Oh, but this sad," he said shaking his head at the two of them. There was blood all over their faces and bodies. Finn's shirt had been ripped and Logan had almost lost his pants. "This is sad indeed."

"Shut up, Colin," Logan said through his fat lip.

"Hey, don't get hostile with me, I'm not the one who stole your girl!"

"Colin!" Rory exclaimed not believing that he'd be joking in a time like this.

"Sorry, bad time for a joke."

"You think?"

"Anyway, what happened here?" he asked looking around at the mess of their apartment.

"He was forcing himself on Rory. He was trying to kiss her!" Finn said.

"She wasn't really fighting it!" Logan replied.

"What are you talking about, ass? I heard her tell you to let her go!"

"You stole her from me!"

"I didn't steal anyone from you! You let her go on your own free will. You even got us back together! What the hell's your problem?"

"Come on, you guys, it's over now, stop it," Rory said.

"You got that right, it's over now," Finn said and walked out.

Rory didn't think twice and followed Finn out of the dorm, not even giving Logan one last glance.

"Rory!" Logan called when he saw her walk out.

"Give it up, dude. She's with him now, for real."

Logan lowered his head. "I know."

"Why did you do this? I mean, you went through all the trouble for getting those two back together and now you're trying to ruin it? What's wrong with you?"

"I don't know, I wasn't thinking. I mean, she came here because of Finn, that should've given me a clue."

"_That_? You should have gotten a clue a long time ago, man."

"Shut up."

"Seriously, now. You've gotta stay away for a while, give them some time to cool off. I'm pretty sure you're not their favorite person right now."

"How many times can a person make an ass of himself?"

"Hey, who's counting?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: So, was that to your satisfaction? I just wanted to add something I didn't say on my first AN: REVIEW! Hahahaha Thank you for reading everybody!


	16. Heather Checks In

**AN:** Oh, this is so great! I got reviews from people that had never review before! Thank you so much, you guys are truly awesome!

**TSOHoneybaby -** at first I was going to have them kiss and Rory would slap him, but then I changed my mind, you know me, the more dramatic the better! Lol oh and the fight, I'm glad you liked it! You know, I don't know why I make Colin so nice and funny... maybe in my next story he'll be more assy like he is on the show. Have you noticed how much he looks like Kirk? Lol Anyway, thank you very much for the review!

**Problem Child1 -** people seem to really like Colin in this story... hum, maybe if I got Rory and Colin together you wouldn't mind that so much, right? I think you actually mentioned it once, didn't you? But I won't do it, after all Finn and Rory went through, they deserve a happy ending. I promise it'll come, even if takes a few more chapters... I know, we're totally delusional! I'd really like to know who was the first (brilliant) author who came up with a Rory/Finn story... But I think it would be so much fun if that actually happened on the show! Maybe next season, if Logan sticks around, which will probably mean Finn sticks around too, and then Rory will leave Logan for Finn cause he's just... Finn! Ha, he's so great! I was watching Pulp Friction and he was so yummy with the hair and, oh my gosh, the dancing! sigh ok, I'm just babbling now, I just wanted to thank you for another great review! Talk to you later!

**Christine -** yeah, I thought that would make quite an impression lol! I'm glad you like the story!

**Sharee -** well, my friend, this is what happens next! Ha, thank you for reviewing!

**Jmarit17 -** Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it... hehe I always try to come up with funny things for people to say in inappropriate times. Guess it was Colin's turn!

**Alicia Jo -** the beginning of your review frightened me. I was afraid you were going to try and hit me! I know, not possible through a computer screen, but that's just how frightened I was. But I'm glad you read the story and was pleased with the result. I wrote that fight for you, haha! I knew you would love it! Anyway, don't give up on the story, remember I promised a happy ending!

**Cinemagal -** blushes thank you so very much! One of the best, really? I'm flattered! More Rory/Finn in this one, but not a lot of Logan, gotta keep things balanced right? Haha, anyway thanks for being such a great reviewer!

**Gilmoregirl -** here's your update! Hope you like it!

**Bookworms - **oh, wow! I mean, really, wow! You're simply the best! And no, I'm not trying to give you a heart attack! I can't lose one of my favorite reviewers! You know that was something I feared, turning this story into a sop opera, I'm glad you say I didn't! Though I don't think I deserve such praise! But thanks anyway, you're awesome and I love hearing from you! I guess there won't be so much drama in this one, it's almost depressing me. Ha, I want to get to the happy ending as much as you guys do, hehe... Thanks for reviewing, dear, and oh yeah, you rock too! Lol - see I'm not abandoming this one, hehe, don't worry -

**Smile1 -** thank you very much! I don't even know how many times I read these chapters before I post them. And out loud, my parents think I'm losing my mind, hehe. But I just want them to come out at least good. I'm so happy everybody seems to enjoy it! Anyway, thank you for the review!

**Readergurl87 -** wow, you read chapters 10-15 in a row! Well, thank you very much! And here's the update, enjoy!

**Vivilp182 -** I'm glad you discovered my story now and that you're enjoying reading it. I think Lorelai is a very tough character to write cause she's just so funny, ironic, you know? Sometimes I don't think I write her well, but you liked her, so... Thanks for reviewing and keep on reading!

**Lillie M. Cheagana -** I'm the little engine that could! I'm cool, hahaha. I don't think there's a lot of drama in this chapter, but I'm sure there'll be more till the story's over hehe.

Oh, yeah, my _Friends_ moment last chapter was when Lorelai asked if she had opened the door to the past when she walked in on Rory and Logan. That happened when Monica and Chandler got engaged and were going out for dinner and Monica opened the door to see Rachel and Ross kissing. She asked that same question, or a similar one...

Now, before you go on, I'd like to apologize in advance for the crappy writing you're about to read. I rewrote this a hundred times probably and still I'm not pleased with it. But I just gave up... so yeah, I'm sorry, hope I don't disappoint you guys that much...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 16: Heather Checks In

Rory followed Finn out of his dorm and called out his name. He didn't stop, his pace was quick making Rory run to catch up with him.

"Finn!" she said touching his arm when she finally reached him.

"Let me go," he said getting rid of her grip.

"And go where?" she asked, her hands on her waist.

"Away from here."

"Look at yourself, Finn! Where are you gonna go like this?"

"I don't care! I just can't be here!" he exclaimed.

"Come on, let me take care of you. Look at your face, it looks bad," she said slightly touching under his eyes.

"Ow," he complained in a low voice.

"Come to my dorm, I'll get you some ice," she said offering him her hand.

He looked at her. There she was, helping him after having made a complete fool of himself in front of her, she must really care for him or she would have stayed with Logan. Oh, Logan! The thought of him made him frown. He was hating Logan so much, he didn't think things would ever be the same between them. It wasn't just because he was forcing Rory to kiss him. It was everything. It was all the times Logan made him believe he was being a crappy friend for going after his girl, all the times Logan made him suffer, the time when Logan asked him to stay away from Rory, and he, the idiot, agreed, and it was now, after having gotten the two of them together, he was going after Rory again. Finn had every right to hate Logan's gut and he did.

"What's wrong?" Rory asked when she noticed the change on Finn's face.

"Nothing," he said and took her hand.

"Come on, let's go, you're probably freezing without a coat on," she said taking him to her dorm room.

Rory took Finn's shirt off and took him to the bathroom to clean the blood from his face. She saw a small bruise on his stomach where Logan had hit him. "Does it hurt?" she asked touching it.

"It's fine."

She kept doing her job wiping the blood from his face with a damp towel.

"Ow," he complained when she touched his left eye with the towel.

"This looks bad," she said.

"Son of a..."

"Finn!" she interrupted him, "let it go. Come," she said taking his hand and taking him to the couch. She went to the mini fridge and got some ice wrapped in another towel and gave it to Finn to put on his eye. "I don't have any beef." He just smiled and took the ice.

She called Colin while Finn lied down on the couch and turned on the TV.

"Could you bring some of Finn's stuff over? You know a few clothes, toothbrush, his books." Rory asked.

"Yeah, sure. Um, is he not coming back?"

"Not today I think."

"But he will eventually, right?"

"I hope so."

"I'll pack his stuff then."

"Thanks, Colin... How's he?"

"He'll be fine. How's Finn?"

"He's fine too."

"Good."

"Yeah, good. So, uh..."

"I'll be right over with his stuff."

"Ok, see you in a bit."

Rory hung up the phone thinking about the weirdness that was bound to happen between the five of them. With Logan and Finn not speaking it would be hard for them to hang out together and she hated this. She loved them all and she didn't like the thought of having to give up their company because the two guys were in a fight. And a fight mainly because of her. She shook her head to erase this thought. Things would get better with time. Or so she hoped.

"I have to talk to you," she said after Finn had taken a shower and was eating some pizza in the common room. Colin had brought Finn's stuff over but didn't stay long since he had to stay with Logan, his injuries were worse than Finn's.

"What about?" Finn asked.

"Last night," she explained.

He immediately put the slice of pizza down on the box and looked at her. He wasn't sure if he wanted to get into that with Rory then.

"Rory..."

"No, I have things to say, so please listen," she said serious. Finn acquiesced and Rory began. "Logan tried to kiss me last night and I didn't stop him. I wanted to move, I wanted to push him away but I didn't. Well, I couldn't. My mom walked in on us just moments before he kissed me. I don't know if she hadn't gotten there in time, I would have kissed him, I can't tell you that. But the important thing's that my mom did interrupt us and made me realize, well actually I realized on my own, the stupid mistake I'd be making if I allowed Logan to get so near me like that. I realized I could have lost possibly the best thing in my life right now had it been you who had walked in on us. Finn, the thought of losing you terrified me more than you can imagine. When you left my grandparents' house last night I was desperate. So desperate I couldn't even move! My mom had to drag me inside. When I went to your dorm this morning and didn't find you I thought I had lost you for good and that you would never forgive me. And then Logan started with the funny business and saying all those things... well, you know what happened after that, you've got the bruises to remind you," she finished smiling shyly.

Finn listened to Rory's explanation quietly, trying hard to repress a smile at her confession, "I'm the best thing in your life right now?" he asked when she was done.

"_That's_ your comment? After all I've said, _that's_ what you chose to say?"

"I'm sorry, it's the only thing that stuck on my mind. The rest of it's unimportant. You're here with me, aren't you?"

"I'd kiss you right now, but I'm afraid I'll hurt you," she said grinning.

"I think it might be worth the pain," he replied with a smirk.

Rory leaned in slowly, careful not to touch any of his bruises and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"What was that?" he asked when she pulled away.

"A kiss?"

"What a poor excuse for a kiss! I know you can do better than that, woman!" he teased and pulled her to him kissing her passionately. The incredible pain he was feeling was just a minor detail and totally worth it.

"What about Logan?" Rory asked completely ruining the moment, which was clearly visible with Finn's change of expression.

"Rory, forget about Logan. I'll deal with him when I'm ready to deal with him. Till then I'd really appreciate it if you didn't mention his bloody name around me."

Rory didn't answer. She really was not pleased with the situation, she would definitely have to come up with a plan to get those two to makeup.

"I'm going to Stars Hollow tomorrow morning, wanna come?"

"Absolutely," he said thankful he'd be away from the Yale campus, consequently away from Logan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Colin had gone back to his own dorm after making sure Logan would be all right for the night. Logan was almost ready to go to bed, since he wasn't feeling like staying up too late that night when he heard a knock on the door.

"The hell are you doing here?" he asked a little annoyed when he saw the person standing outside.

"You didn't call me today," Heather said in her best flirty tone.

"I had my reasons," he replied dryly.

"What happened?" she asked concerned when she saw the cut on his left eyebrow.

"What do you think, a fight."

"You got into a fight? With who?"

"Finn."

"The hot Australian?"

"Oh, fuck," he said rolling his eyes, " what are you doing here?"

"Calm down, honey, I'm just teasing you," she said touching his chest and keeping her hand there.

"Oh, right, cause I just love to be teased, even more so when it's about Finn!" he said sarcastically.

"Forget about Finn, I'm here to see you since I haven't heard from you since yesterday."

"When you kicked me out of your house."

"I had my reasons," she replied.

"Well, you've seen me. Now you can go."

Heather was playing with Logan's collar and when he finished his last sentence she grabbed it and brought his face near hers, "not till I get what I came here for," she said and kissed him.

"Careful!" he said pulling away when she bit his already hurt lip.

"Sorry... maybe we could take this inside, what do you think?" she suggested.

Logan looked at her and thought about what Rory had told him this morning. Was he really doing the right thing by sleeping with this girl, no feelings involved? But somehow he just couldn't say no to her.

Heather was slowly getting what she wanted. Logan Huntzberger. He had been in her head since the year before, when he got back from Fiji. She didn't even have time to act on it, he had eyes only for that reporter that went with him on every Life and Death Brigade event. When they started going out she didn't think it was going to last, the girl just didn't have what she thought was necessary to keep a guy like Logan. But Logan seemed to really like her, he was faithful all through the relationship. When they broke up in the beginning of the semester it actually caught her by surprise, she thought they would be one of those couples that stayed together all through college, graduated, got married and went to live in the suburbs. She was already considering Logan a lost case, but the break up lit up a small flame of hope. When she heard that the reporter girl was having a thing with Logan's best friend, news travels fast in a college campus, she thought everything couldn't be any more perfect. All she had to do was get Logan to notice her and work her magic, soon he would be head over heels for her. But the job was proving to be harder than she had thought. He really seemed to love that girl. She would just have to work harder. Logan Huntzberger was worth it, she thought. The truth was that, as much as she tried to hide it and act as if it didn't matter, Heather really liked Logan. She knew that this was not the best way to win his heart, but it was the only one she found.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rory left Finn sleeping in her bed and went to get some breakfast. She was almost done when Stephanie sat across from her.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hey."

"How's Finn?"

"You heard."

"Everyone's heard it, my friend. It's all people can talk about: the two guys who got into a fight over a girl yesterday morning. So, how does it feel?"

"What?" Rory asked confused.

"Being the reason for a fight between two guys. I would so love if two guys fought over me."

"They're not fighting over me. Plus it's not a very pleasant feeling to know that you're the reason for a fight between two best friends. I mean, when Dean and Jess fought, it didn't really matter cause they were never friends, and I don't really blame Dean for that, I all but cheated on him. Wait, come to think of it, I did cheat on him when I kissed Jess at Sookie's wedding..."

"You've had guys fight over you before?" Stephanie interrupted.

"Yes," Rory said embarrassed.

"You so rock."

"Steph!"

"But seriously now, do you know what you're going to do? I mean, we have to do something to get those two back on speaking terms so we can all hang out again."

"I've been thinking about it, don't worry, I'll come up with something and if I need any help I know who to call. You and Colin sure are sneaky."

"Oh, you're too kind..."

"I should go now. Finn's probably awake and wondering where I am. We're going to Stars Hollow now."

"Have fun!" Stephanie said. Rory thanked her and then went back to her dorm taking something for Finn to eat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So how did it go?" Lorelai asked Rory when she came in but didn't even wait for the answer since she saw Finn coming up the steps, "aw, you guys are back together," she teased.

"Mom," Rory said disapprovingly.

"Oh, my Gosh, what happened to your once pretty face?" Lorelai asked Finn when she saw the bruises on his face.

"A stupid fight with a stupid guy," he replied going inside the house after Rory and Lorelai had gotten in.

"Might this stupid guy be Logan?"

"Yep."

"And you fought because of Rory?"

"She was the main reason, yes."

Lorelai looked at Rory with a straight face but Rory interrupted what she was about to do, "don't even think about it."

Finn looked at them confused. "What?"

"She was about to sing."

"Sing? Why?"

"She's my hero," Lorelai answered.

"She is?" Finn asked.

"She makes me so proud. I mean, this is the second time guys fight for her, did you know?"

"Mom!" Rory begged.

"Really?" Finn asked interested.

"Well, come sit, my injured friend, and I'll tell the tale," Lorelai said taking Finn to the living room.

"And while you guys talk about my life, I'll be in my room, organizing my things," Rory said and reluctantly left the room. Lorelai proceeded to tell Finn about the party that had for its main event a fight between Rory's former boyfriends Jess and Dean and later on the special appearance of the Stars Hollow Police. Finn listened to it interested, trying to hold back the laughter when Lorelai started singing the same song she sang for Rory at the time, but he just couldn't.

"Mom!" Rory yelled from her bedroom almost crying when she heard Lorelai sing the song to Finn.

"What? I had to tell him the whole story!" Lorelai yelled back.

"You wanna walk around?" Rory suggested Finn when she came into the room, trying to get her boyfriend away from her insane mother.

"Sure thing, doll," he said drying the tears that came out from the laughter.

They were walking through the town square when she heard her name called by a very familiar voice.

"Yes, Kirk?" she said turning around to face the bizarre character that was Kirk.

"I have something to give you, actually not you, him," he said pointing at Finn.

"Huh?" Rory asked confused.

"Follow me, it's at the movie theater," Kirk said.

Rory just shrugged her shoulders and followed Kirk to the theater, Finn right next to her.

"I thought I might give this to you," Kirk said holding up a folded poster.

"What is it?" Rory asked when Finn took the poster from Kirk's hands. He opened it and both of them blushed when they saw the picture. It was the poster Lane had told Rory about, with the picture Kirk took when Finn was there the first time to be with her after she and Logan had broken up.

"When? How was this taken?" he whispered to Rory.

"Kirk always finds a way," she whispered back.

"What should I do? Thank him?"

"I don't know. Yes?" Rory answered.

"Uh, thanks, mate," Finn said with a fake smile on his face.

"Sure, no problem. Now, I'm going to be keeping a copy of it, if you don't mind of course, to put with the one of Rory as the Citizen of the Month poster. If you could be so kind and autograph it," Kirk requested showing Finn his copy of the picture. Finn forgot all about normality and sanity and signed the picture for Kirk, and while giving Rory a teasing look he asked, "so citizen of the month, huh? How did you get that honor?"

"Oh, Rory helped us organize our video store. She pointed out that _Showgirls_ was at children's reach so we reorganized the video store, keeping the more adult videos hidden behind a curtain and the family ones up front," Kirk explained completely embarrassing Rory in the process.

"Well, isn't that thoughtful?" he teased.

"Yeah, whatever," she said eager to get out of there, "thanks for the poster Kirk, we'll see you later," she said and quickly grabbed Finn's hand and practically dragged him out of the theater, while he just laughed at her. He spent the next five minutes laughing at Rory and was really annoying her, "what? Stars Hollow Superman!" Rory teased him.

"Sorry... hun.. I'm more...of a Spider-Man... kind of guy," he said while catching his breath from laughing so hard.

"Spider-Man sucks!" Rory said grumpily.

"He can climb up the walls and jump really high!" Finn defended.

"Well, Superman can fly and stop bullets and he can run really fast. Plus Tom Welling is much hotter than Tobey Maguire," Rory said with a grin.

"Well and with that argument all I can do is shut my mouth," Finn said as if Rory's argument completely convinced him that Superman was indeed better than Spider-Man, but deep down he was a bit jealous at her remark about Tom Welling's hotness.

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy there?" Rory teased.

"No," he said not very convincingly.

"Not to worry, Finn, I like my guys a bit more... how can I say? Exotic?" she said smiling at Finn.

"You do?" he asked mocking surprise.

"Of course I do. What can I say, accents are hot."

"Well, glad to hear it," he said in a very strong Australian accent. Rory giggled and put her arms around his neck, pushing his head to her so she could kiss him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finn had been staying with Rory for a week now. Not that she didn't enjoy going to bed with him next to her every night, what bothered her was the situation with him and Logan. She really wanted the two of them to makeup, but she hadn't figured out yet how to make that happen. She hadn't talked to Logan either since the fight. He never showed up at the paper again, and she hadn't seen him around campus. She knew he was avoiding them, and maybe that was a good thing. Maybe him staying away would give Finn some time to cool off, and her time to come up with a plan to get the two of them to talk again. In the meantime they got on with their lives just the same. Rory was in her room working on an article for the paper and Finn was in class, he had been going to class regularly since he "moved in" with Rory, when she heard a knock on the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked when she saw the stranger standing outside.

"You're Rory, right?" the stranger asked.

"Yes," Rory answered, "do I know you?"

"Not really. I'm Heather."

Heather noticed Rory's change of countenance when she said her name. It was as if she had recognized her and didn't like the remembrance.

"Oh, hi," Rory began, "what do you want?" she asked a little too dryly.

"I want to talk to you," Heather answered in the nicest way possible, "I want to talk to you about Logan."

"I don't have anything to say about Logan," Rory answered really trying to get the girl to leave. She didn't have any reason to be so mean to her, Heather was being very nice, but she was the girl that was making Logan go back to his old ways, his bad boy ways, and she just couldn't make herself be nice to her.

"I won't take much of your time, I promise I'll be quick."

"I'm busy right now, I'm working for the paper, sorry I just don't have the time," Rory said almost closing the door on the girl's face.

"I really like him," Heather said trying to hold the door open.

Rory looked at her, "what did you say?"

"I really like him, it's not just sex like you may think."

"Why do you care what I think?"

"I don't, but he does."

Rory sighed, this really was not a conversation to be had on a doorway. "Come in."

"Thank you," Heather answered and went inside.

"Have a seat," Rory said, showing her the couch.

"I'm fine. Like I said, this'll be quick. Logan still loves you, I guess you know that, right?"

Rory didn't answer.

"I guess you do, then. You don't love him anymore though. Am I right?"

"I thought you said this was about Logan."

"This _is_ about Logan, but it concerns you too. He thinks he might still have a chance with you, that you're not really into that Australian guy..."

"His name's Finn," Rory interrupted her.

"Yeah, Finn, sorry. Well, I just wanted to be sure you don't love him anymore and that I have a chance with him."

"I can't speak for Logan."

"But you can speak for yourself. Do you still love Logan?" Heather insisted.

"No," Rory answered right away.

Heather sighed in relief. "So there's no chance of a reconciliation?"

"No."

"Do you think I have a chance with him?"

"I don't know."

"Could you talk to him?"

Rory couldn't believe what she had just heard. "You want me to talk to him? About you?"

"No, of course not. I just need you to assure him you don't love him anymore, so that he can move on."

"But I've told him! More than once, I don't know what else to say," she said.

"Please try again. I'm trying to help him get over you, but it's just too hard. I don't want to give up on him, but it just might be too much for me to handle."

The door was thrown open before Rory could reply and Paris came flying in.

"I am going to kill Doyle!"

"Paris, what's wrong?"

"Can you believe he told his parents I'm going with them on their cruise through the Caribbean for the Holidays?"

Rory gave Heather an apologizing look, "I can see how that can be a terrible, terrible thing. While all of us are freezing our butts in Connecticut, you're on a cruise in the Caribbean."

"My point exactly Rory! It'll be hot! And I will be expected to wear a bathing suit! Have you seen me in a bathing suit," Paris asked, and as if she had just noticed Heather's presence, "who the hell are you? And what the hell are you doing standing there listening to other people's conversation?"

"I..."

"You don't have to answer that," Rory said.

"I bet she's one of _Finn's _buddies. I tell you Rory, ever since _that person_ moved in here, without my consent by the way, there's just been too many people coming in and out of here, people I want nothing to do with."

"That's not true, Paris. And she's not one of Finn's friends, and I'd really appreciate it if you stopped saying his name like it's some deadly disease or something."

"I'm gonna go," Heather said a little embarrassed to be hearing all that.

"I'm sorry I can't help you. I wish I could, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to deal with him, not after what he did."

"What if he apologized?"

"That would be a good start," Rory smiled.

"Thank you," Heather said and left.

"She wanted me..." Rory started but Paris interrupted.

"I don't care! I've got bigger problems than your issues with Boat Boy, Drunk Aussie and Britney Spears here! I need to find a good bathing suit!"

Rory rolled her eyes and let Paris drag her out of her dorm in search of a good bathing suit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Was there a point to this chapter? I think not. Sorry this was boring and, well, pointless. I promise I'll make it up to you next chapter. And please be kind on your reviews! Byee!


	17. Twist and Shout

**AN:** You really like me, don't you? But you didn't have to lie, I know chapter 16 was stupid, hehe. But I must thank you all for all the very kind and sweet reviews... maybe I don't suck that much!

**Problem Child1** - hey! A Colin/Rory story, why not? Cause he's an ass, that's why! I really don't know where my Colin's from, he's not that character from the show. My Colin is nice and smart and not an ass like on the show. If you like I could lend you my Colin and you could write the story hehe... now that is the insanity talking. I'm hungry, that's probably it... Oh, Finn in an old police uniform, another yummy moment! I love that scene too, but ah, the dance, yes, still my favorite... I just wish it was longer. I found this forum where this girl put on one of her posts the video of the dance, it plays over and over again, you'd be amazed at how long I can just stare at the computer screen watching that scene. I'm pathetic and I don't have a life... just kidding I do. I did know Tanc did theater in Australia. I love theater... I wish he did theater in Brazil hehe... Yours is a very ambitious dream hehe... mine is too dirty to share! Haha not really... Good God, you know what I haven't done? Thanked you for your review! Haha, thanks!

**Crissy -** I like Paris too. She actually wasn't suppose to make an appearance last chapter, that was a result of much rewriting and rereading, hehe. Glad you approved!

**TSOHoneybaby -** you're sweet... the chapter was cute, yeah right! It sucked, I'm aware, you guys don't have to lie! I can take it! Not really, but whatever. Ooh, I'm sorry I made you start obsessing about Colin, it wasn't my intention, hehe. I think he may be more in character in this chapter.. He looks like Kirk... don't you think so? This chapter more fun? Humm, it's more interesting, and not as boring as 16, but I don't know about fun... read it and tell me what you think! Thanks for reviewing!

**Bookworms -** Spanish, huh? It's kinda like Portuguese, I could help! I speak Portuguese, my first language actually...not the point though, the point is: you're so sweet! And great! And awesome! I loved your review! I totally did not deserve all that... did you actually read the chapter? Haha, just kidding, I trust your opinion, especially when you're praising me, hehe! Well, if you didn't like Heather last chapter... I sure want to hear your opinion when you read this one! And about Logan, yeah, I don't really know what to say about him... just read this chapter, I'm actually curious to see what everybody thinks of it. Anyway, thank you so much for all the compliments, you're too kind, but I love it! Haha! Thank you!

**ReeseAnn -** You boycott bathing suits and shorts! I wish I could but with our climate here, that's pretty much impossible. I don't love them, but they're necessary for surviving in a tropical country...Anyway, yeah, Finn living with Rory, I thought that be fun... and cute. Thank you for the compliments, dear, I'm glad you liked the chapter, but I am not convinced yet... Anywho, thanks again!

**Cinemagal -** Tom Welling... very, very dreamy hehe. I don't really like Tobey Maguire, that's why I said that, hehe. He looks a little... stupid. I don't know, it's something about his features... anyways... thank you so very much... I'm beginning to think you guys didn't read the chapter, you just said all those sweet stuff cause you love me. I want to think that, so if it's not true don't say anything, I like to live in denial... anywho, thank you for the review, here's your update!

**Smile1 -** intriguing twist, huh? Wait till you finish reading this one! Haha I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter though. Thanks for the review!

**Readergurl87 -** Oh, finally someone being honest hehe! Just kidding, but you're right, not the best chapter I've ever written... I think this one's better though. Tell me what you think! Thank you for reviewing!

**Alicia Jo -** Logan and his long neck seem to be an issue with all of us PDLD readers/writers. Hehe, we all love Finn and hate Logan and his long neck. Well, I don't know about a Rory/Colin, he's just... not my favorite. Well, I like _my_ Colin, I don't like the _show's_ Colin... Anyway, thanks for sticking with me! And for not wanting to hit me hehe! Thanks for the review!

**Vivilp182 -** So I guess you don't mind Logan and his long neck, hehehe. Just kidding... Paris, yeah, she's cool, I've always liked her, even when she mean to Rory, she was always fun to watch. Anyways, glad you enjoyed my crappy update! Thanks for reviewing!

It has just been brought to my attention that Angeleyez was the first author to bring us a PDLD (thanks Problem Child for the info) so I'd like to say: Angeleyez, you're a genius, thank you for the idea, hehe. And Problem Child, thank you for continuing with the madness that is this 'ship!

With that said, on with the story! Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 17: Twist and Shout

Rory was walking around aimlessly around campus on a Thursday afternoon, two weeks after Heather's visit to her dorm. Finn was taking a test and Rory was waiting for him to call so they could meet. She decided to go to the library, always a good, quiet place to kill time. She turned around too suddenly for the person behind her, who had a book in front of their eyes, move out of the way, so they bumped into each other making the book fall on the ground.

"I'm so sorry... Logan?" Rory asked, a mixture of surprise and embarrassment.

"Hi, Ace, uh, Rory, uh... hi." He was embarrassed too.

She picked up the book from the ground and handed it to him. He thanked her and they both stood there in silence until Logan decided to break it, "uh, how have you been?"

"Fine... thank you... you?" She didn't really know how to act around him.

"Ok, thanks."

They were silent again. "how's school?" Rory asked, she felt as if it was her turn to break the silence.

"Hard."

"I haven't seen you at the newspaper anymore. And I know you're writing, I've read some of your articles on the paper."

"I've been doing most my articles at home, I just email them to Doyle, he doesn't mind. I think he prefers it that way, he doesn't have to look at my face. He's not a big fan."

"I guess..." Rory didn't really know what to say. She didn't feel as if it was already time to be joking around with Logan.

After a long pause, Logan finally spoke, but this time staring at his shoes, he couldn't face Rory, "I'm sorry for how I acted. There really are no excuses for my behavior, I wasn't even drunk. I wish I were, at least I could blame it on drinks, but I wasn't, I was just... stupid. I'm sorry."

"Stupid doesn't even begin to describe your behavior Logan. You hurt me. You hurt Finn..."

"I know, and I'm suffering too, I wish I could go back in time and change things. I would never have tried to kiss you on Thanksgiving. Well, I would never have broken up with you..."

"Logan..."

"But the point is I can't change what happened, I can only apologize. I hope you accept my apologies. I don't expect us to be the way we were before, but I just don't like how things are now, with us not speaking at all."

"I don't like it either."

"I miss you... both."

She smiled, she knew he meant every single word he said and that pleased her. Maybe they wouldn't be how they used to be now, but maybe one day their friendship could be restored.

"I forgive you... again."

He smiled at her, "thanks," he said, "wanna get a cup of coffee or something?" he offered.

"Thanks, but I'm actually waiting for Finn to call me. We're supposed to meet after his test."

"Oh, ok. Sure, no problem... so how's he?"

"He's fine."

"And how are you and..."

"We're great."

"I'm happy."

"I believe you," she said smiling sincerely.

"I'll talk to you later then."

"Yeah," she answered and he started to walk away. Rory didn't know what made her say what she said next, "I met Heather."

Logan instantly turned around, "excuse me?"

"I met Heather, she seems nice."

"How? When? Why?" he asked confused at Rory's remark.

"Which one do you want me to answer first?"

"You met her?"

"Yeah, she came to my dorm."

"Why?"

Rory regretted having mentioned Heather at all, she didn't know what to answer.

"Are you still seeing her?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Just asking." Rory was anxious for her phone to ring any time now. She looked at her watch, Finn had been taking that test for more than an hour, 'he should be done by now' Rory thought impatiently. But things never happen when you need them to.

"What did she want with you, Ace?"

"Talk?" she tried to stall. 'Ring! Ring! Ring!' she begged in her mind while touching her phone, which was in her back pocket.

"About what?"

"Stuff?"

Logan looked impatient, "Rory..." he warned.

Rory heard the familiar ring tone coming from her phone and almost giggled at the perfect timing. 'Oh, Finn I love you!' she thought when she grabbed her phone and answered it.

"Hey, how was it?... great, I'm happy! You worked hard for it... I'm just walking around, I was going to the library... sure, I'll be there in five minutes. Bye," she closed her phone, "that was Finn, we're meeting at our coffee kiosk."

"_Your_ coffee kiosk?" Logan asked just a little jealous. They never had _their_ coffee kiosk.

"It's our favorite, we buy coffee there every day, three times a day. Luke would be jealous."

"Who wouldn't?" was Logan's comment, "you should go then."

"Yeah, I'll see you later."

"Yeah, we need to finish our conversation."

She just smiled and walked away, waving him good-bye. Now Rory was the one needing to do the avoidance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan was proud of himself. He had just spend 15 minutes talking with Rory and didn't say or do anything stupid. But now, more than ever before he knew Rory loved Finn. The way her eyes sparkled while she talked to him over the phone, he was sure he was not in her thoughts anymore. He thought back to that Thanksgiving night. Rory didn't look like she wanted to be there with him, but he ignored that fact. Sure she went to check on him, but she was just being a good friend, she was worried he might be depressed or something. When he came near her, she turned pale and looked scared, she didn't want to be doing that. She didn't move, but it was just weakness, not an unusual behavior around an ex-boyfriend. He still could remember how she walked inside after Finn left that night. Her nose was bright red, her eyes still wet with tears and her breathing still hard. He felt such a pain in his heart when she came into sight, and he knew he was the reason for that. He thought about going after Finn and telling him that nothing had happened, but he thought it over, Finn was probably angry and he didn't think him going after Finn would have solved anything. Now there they were. He watched her walk away until she was out of sight. He would never grow tired of watching her, she was beautiful, and deep down he knew, that even if he dated other girls, there was a piece of his heart that would always belong to Rory Gilmore. His mind wondered off to Heather. She had gone to see Rory in her dorm and he thought that required some explanation, so he walked to the girl's dorm to talk to her.

"What are doing going to Rory's dorm?" Logan asked when Heather opened her door.

"Hello, Logan. How are you? I'm fine, thanks for asking," she said sarcastically.

"I don't wanna do small talk now, Heather, I just want you to answer my question."

"Come in," she said opening her door wider, allowing Logan to go inside.

"When did you go there?"

"Two weeks ago."

"Two weeks... and you didn't tell me! Why did you go there?"

"I wanted to talk to her."

"Explain please."

"I wanted to make sure she... didn't want you... she didn't want you back."

"Why?"

"Logan..."

"No, Heather, why?"

"Because I know _you_ still want her back."

"I don't want her back."

"Come on, Logan, who are you kidding? You're still in love with her."

"Stop saying that! I know it's over, I know we won't get back together, I know she loves Finn and not me..."

"Logan..."

"Why did you go to her?"

Heather hesitated. "I like you."

Logan's eyes widened. "What?"

"I like you, a lot. I know I told you it was just sex, just fun, no strings attached, but that was just my way of being noticed by you. I've always liked you..."

"Heather..."

"I'm having fun, I am, but I just wanted to make sure you weren't going to dump me when Rory decided she wanted you back. I couldn't deal with that."

Logan was speechless. He never thought he'd be hearing this, but he just wasn't ready to hear it.

"I'm sorry..." he started but she interrupted, "I know you don't like me..." she said but now it was Logan's turn to interrupt, "I like you."

"Not as much as you like Rory. Not even close."

He looked down, she was right.

"But please try, give me a chance, Logan. I'll make you happy, I promise."

"I'm sorry, Heather, I just, I'm not ready for a relationship right now. Not the kind of relationship you want, or need. Or deserve."

"Logan..."

"I better go... I'll see you around," he said and got out.

Heather stared at the closed door for about 10 minutes after Logan left. What had she done? Had she just told Logan she liked him? Why? She had just ruined what she had with him, even if it wasn't what she wanted, at least she had him in a way. But now it was ruined. She never should have gone to Rory. She knew it wasn't her fault, Rory probably tried to talk to Logan, but he, the idiot, was still in love with the reporter and would never allow his heart to feel something for anybody else. She was sad. She knew Logan would never be hers. Deep down she always had hope, maybe with time, if she was smart enough to keep him around, she would make him forget her. But it was all lost now. She didn't stop the tears from falling out of her eyes, but she cried quietly, no one heard it. She started walking backwards until she hit the couch. She let herself drop on it and lied down hugging a pillow. Her roommate wasn't home, she had no one to talk to, so she just lied there, turned on the TV but didn't watch it, tried to sleep, but couldn't. 'I need a drink,' she thought, and drying her teas she left her dorm and headed to the pub.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was 8 pm when Colin walked into the pub and immediately noticed the girl in the corner alone. He went over to her.

"Hey, can I join you and your bottles?" he asked pointing at the seat in front of her. She just shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm Colin."

"Hi, Colin," she said taking the last sip of her beer.

"Do you need more?" he offered.

"Would you be so kind?"

He stood up and went to the bar. He was back moments later with another two bottles.

"Thanks," she said as she took one of the bottles from his hand.

"Hey, easy, girl... are you all right?"

"Just dandy."

"Maybe you shouldn't be drinking so much."

"But that only facilitates your job."

"What?"

"I'm already drunk, you don't have to work so hard now, just invite me to your dorm."

"Oh, come on..."

"Isn't that why you came here? There are other girls here, but you saw my table and the number of beer bottles on it and thought 'that one's ready to go.'"

"I didn't think that, come on!"

"Colin, was it?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to invite me to your dorm or not?"

Colin's eyes widened.

"Cause if you aren't, I'm going to ask you to leave and give another, smarter, guy a chance."

"Well, if that's how it's going to be," he said and stood up. She thought he was going to leave but he offered her his hand, "it's not a long way." She grinned and took his hand, letting him guide her to his dorm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan didn't have any classes on Friday, he thought about going somewhere, get away from Yale for the weekend. The only one who didn't have any classes on Friday as well, was Colin, so Logan decided to go to his dorm and invite him to take a trip somewhere with him, maybe New York. He opened the door, since he knew Colin's roommate always forgot to lock up when he left, and went straight for his door. It was closed so Logan knocked.

"Colin! Are you decent? I'm coming in!"

Logan saw that Colin was just waking up. He slowly sat up on the bed and stretched.

"What are you doing here so early, man?"

"It's 11:30."

"In the morning?"

"Of course."

"Then it's too early."

"Oh, come on Colin, you're not Finn."

"Well, I may not be Finn, but I just didn't get much sleep last night," he said with a grin pointing at the person next to him sleeping under the covers.

"Oh, I see... who's she?" Logan said lowering his voice so not wake the girl.

"I met her at the pub last night."

"What's her name? Do I know her?"

"That's a technicality."

"The name?"

"I forgot to ask."

Logan laughed out loud and the person next to Colin moaned.

"Shh! Be quite dude!"

"Sorry... so..."

"Let's go to the common room, I don't want to wake up... her."

Logan let out a chuckle.

"Shh!" Colin begged again.

"I can't believe you don't know her name. What does she look like?"

"She's blond, long hair, green eyes, and a body..." he said and licked his lips.

"Sounds nice."

"Nice? Perfect, my friend, perfect. And she was completely wasted, so you know..." he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"I know, Colin, I know." And they both laughed out loud. That's when they heard something coming from Colin's room.

"I think she's awake," Logan said.

"Shit!" they heard the girl say. "Colin?" she called slowly opening the door and coming out wrapped in the bed sheets.

"In here, sweetheart."

"Heather?" Logan asked when she saw her come into view.

She froze when she saw him sitting there. She couldn't believe what she had done, and to see Logan there that morning was not what she needed.

"Logan, I..."

"You've met?" Colin asked glad he had found out the girl's name.

"You could say that," Logan answered a little angrily.

"Logan..."

"Save it, Heather," he said and walked out of the dorm not saying another word. Colin was a little confused at his friend's reaction, and so was Heather. If she had her clothes on she would have run after him, but she couldn't find them.

"Sorry about Logan, sweetheart."

"Any idea where my clothes might be?" she asked a little embarrassed.

"You sure you want them now?" Colin asked walking up to her and putting his hands around her waist. She pushed him away.

"This was a mistake."

"Didn't feel like a mistake," he said grinning and coming close to her again. She pushed him away one more time.

"I need my clothes."

"Only if you tell what's wrong," he said.

Heather sighed. "Me and Logan, we have, or had, I don't know, a thing, an arrangement."

"Oh..."

"Yeah, the thing is I kinda like him, but he doesn't like me..."

"That's why you were drinking last night."

"Yeah..."

"Oh... oh, and he saw you today! With me!"

"Yeah, I'm aware."

"But he left, and he seemed jealous. I thought you said he didn't like you."

"I don't get it either. That's why I need my clothes, please."

"Yeah, sure," Colin said and helped her find her clothes. She got dressed and was ready to go when Colin held her arm, "Sorry if I ruined your 'arrangement' with Logan."

"You didn't, I did," she said. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and left the dorm not knowing if she should go back home or go after Logan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Logan shut the door to Colin's dorm he stood still for a moment trying to understand his reaction. He couldn't. He was angry at Heather for sleeping with Colin. Why? He didn't have any feelings for her, he was sure of that. Or was he? 'She told me yesterday she liked me. Why is she sleeping with Colin? To get back at me for not liking her? She was probably lying anyways, if she really cared for me she wouldn't have slept with some guy. God, Colin didn't even know her name! What a slut! No, she's not a slut, she was just hurt I guess. I hurt her when I told her I couldn't do a relationship right now. But she didn't have to sleep with Colin. I mean, he's my friend, I know she knew that! Why the hell do I care so much?' he thought and started to walk around campus, not really knowing where to go. He suddenly found himself standing outside Rory's dorm. He knocked but almost ran away fearing Finn could answer and he sighed in relief when he saw Rory come to the door.

"Logan?"

"She slept with Colin," he said.

Rory thought he looked angry and sad at the same time so she invited him in after reassuring him Finn was not there. "But he comes back in less than half an hour," she told him when he sat down.

"That's enough, I don't even know why I'm here..."

"You said she slept with Colin. Who?"

"Heather."

"Your Heather?" Rory asked surprised.

"My Heather," he confirmed.

"I'm sorry..."

"She told me she liked me."

"I knew."

"You knew?"

"That's what she said when she came to see me."

"But she slept with Colin."

"Do you like her?"

"No."

"Then why do you care?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe you like her."

"I don't like her. I'm just angry."

"Why?"

"She slept with Colin, Ace!"

"So? She slept with you and it didn't mean anything. At least not to you. Maybe it doesn't mean anything to neither of them."

"I know... I don't know," he was confused.

"What?"

"I know I still love you. Why does it bother me so much that this girl I was just having fun with and don't even care about is sleeping with someone else?"

"Maybe you don't love me as much as you think and maybe you care for her more than you want to."

"No..."

"Denying doesn't help."

"I know... she was sleeping with me. Me."

"Did you say anything about exclusivity?"

"No, she said it was not strings attached."

"But she likes you."

"Or so she says."

"Ok, Logan, listen, what you need to ask yourself is this: does it bother you that Colin slept with her because you liked the idea that she was yours, period, or does it bother you because you want her to yours?"

Logan was silent.

"You're not going to find the answer to this soon, it'll take time. Talk to her."

"I can't even look at her."

"Why?"

"Because... she slept with one of my best friends! What is happening? All of a sudden everyone's leaving for my friends!"

"Is this what's bothering you?"

He didn't answer.

"Logan, you can't control the heart, you know that. I didn't fall for Finn on purpose, it happened. And Heather didn't sleep with Colin because he was your friend, she was probably just upset."

"I know, I didn't mean that..."

"Look, go home, think and talk to her, you'll settle things, I'm sure."

"I guess," he said and stood up, "thanks."

"Sure."

"And I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Coming here and dumping this on you, I mean, we started speaking again yesterday and I come to you with my problems. Not fair."

"It's ok, Logan. We're friends, I'm here for you, trust me."

"I do, thanks," he said and hugged her.

"For what it's worth, I thought she sounded sincere when she told me she liked you," Rory said when Logan was ready to open the door. He looked back at her and smiled. He didn't have to put his hand on the doorknob again, since someone else opened the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Finn asked when he opened the door and came to face Logan.

"I was just leaving," Logan said and walked past him staring at the ground.

"So?" Finn asked facing Rory.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Oy, and the drama won't stop! Not a lot of Finn and Rory, I know. But as you can predict next chapter will be more about them. Three more chapters to go! Please review! Byee!


	18. Patience is a virtue

**AN:** Ok, so this is a shorter chapter, sorry, but I have a feeling you'll like it! Hehe, like I promised it's all about Rory and Finn... and a little Paris, but mostly Rory and Finn! Anyway, here are my thank yous to all my wonderful faithful readers:

**Alicia Jo -** lol, your review made me laugh! I guess I could put that on my story, end this whole triangle thing, hehe. I suppose you'll be happy to know there's no Logan in this chapter! Enjoy!

**ReeseAnn -** well, you'll soon find out if Finn was mad, like this chapter soon, hehe. Oh, snow pants, how I miss them... not really. I definitely prefer shorts (or skirts) to snow pants, hehe. Anyways, thanks for reviewing!

**Gilmoregirl -** lol... here's your update!

**Problem Child1 -** 14 kinds of awesome! That's a lot! Hehe, thanks! I think you're the first one to actually feel bad for Heather, most people don't like her... and Colin, yeah I guess we are too nice. Oh, by the way, that picture! I know this is getting totally repetitive, but yummy! Hahaha Thank you so much! It's so hard to find pictures of him! And I'm glad you liked the forum, pretty addictive, huh? Haha But yes, it is sad, I feel like I'm back to my teenage years hehe... I feel bad for you having to get up early on a Sunday to do a project, I've been there, my friend... anyways, thank you so much for the review!

**Christine -** I totally love that moment, actually I just love the beginning of that episode when Luke is all angry cause he got the call from Kyle's parents and he's like, I don't know Kyle and I certainly don't know (Kyle's dad) but I know who would get into a fight something something something. That was so funny, and then Lorelai singing to Rory, I always laugh when I remember that. Anyway, glad you liked it and thank you for reviewing!

**Jmarit17 -** oh, what is a story without a great fight? Just kidding, you'll just have to read and see, hehe. Yeah, well you won't find out about Logan's feelings till next chapter, this one is all about Rory and Finn, I guess everybody will be happy! I'm so glad you love my story and thank you so much for the review!

**Cinemagal -** you hurt me! haha Dorky, that's the word I was looking for! I really don't know why they chose him for Spider man, well I guess Peter Parker is something of dork, so maybe... well now that you mentioned it, it does sounds like them... just wait for the next chapter (which is almost done by the way). Well, thanks for the review and here's your NEW chapter hahaha!

**Bookworms -** bipolar? I'm sorry... heart attack, breathing difficulties, bipolar... I don't think this story's good for your health my friend, hahaha. But I'm glad you still read it! Ha! Exhausting? Man I just wanna be done with this! No more drama for me! But that'll be hard since I'm already thinking about something for my other story... can't get away from it hehe. Anyway, thank you so much for the sweet review!

**Smile1 -** Glad you like it, hehe, I try. Thank you for the review!

**Vivilp182 -** Thank you! Humm, Heather staying with Colin... it's an idea hehe, but you'll find out only next chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 18: Patience Is A Virtue

"It's not what you think," Rory said walking up to him. He took a step back, putting his books on the coffee table.

"How do you know what I'm thinking?"

"You look angry, you don't have to be, nothing happened."

"Oh, I'm not angry, Rory. I'm just wondering. Wondering what Logan was doing here, with you, alone. By the way, when did you start talking to Logan again?"

"I saw him yesterday and he apologized."

"And you accepted his apologies?"

"Yes, Finn, nothing..."

"Happened, you've said that. Why didn't you tell me you were speaking again?"

"I don't know, I was going to."

"When?"

"I didn't set a date, Finn."

"What was he doing here?"

"He came to talk. About Heather."

"Heather?"

"Yeah, she slept with Colin last night and he got a little angry, or jealous, I don't know. Not even he knows."

Finn chuckled, "well done, Colin. And Heather. I don't know this chick but I like her."

"Finn, that's mean! He was really upset."

"Well, guess what? I don't care. And you know why? Because he didn't care when I was miserable when he asked me to break up with you."

"Finn, that's past, you've got to put it all behind. We're together now. We're doing great and he knows that, he won't do anything stupid anymore. Please forgive him."

"This is wrong. You should not be defending the jerk."

"I'm not defending him, I just want you to talk to him, listen to what he has to say."

"He doesn't have anything to say."

"And how would you know, you won't even look at him!"

"He's had time enough to come talk to me if he wanted to say something and he didn't. But he talked to you, so maybe my friendship is not as important to him as is yours."

"You know that's not true. He didn't talk to you before for obvious reasons, you're still angry."

"Shouldn't I be?"

"He's apologized."

"Not to me."

"Finn..."

"No, Rory, don't say anything. This is over, I don't want to talk about him anymore. I'm gonna take a shower," he said and left Rory standing in the common room alone, that is until Paris walked in.

"I just saw Logan outside. Was he here?"

"Yeah."

"What about Finn? Did he see him?"

"He was leaving when Finn walked in."

"Oh... was he mad?"

"Yeah."

"Did he punch him again?"

"Paris!"

"What?"

Rory shook her head in disbelief.

"What happened then?"

"Logan's having women problems."

"Already?"

"Yeah... remember Heather?"

"Britney Spears?"

"Paris!"

"I remember. Are they...?"

"They were."

"Logan and Britney? Guess he's back to his old days, huh?"

"It's not that. She likes him."

"She likes his trust fund."

Rory rolled her eyes.

"You really think that girl has true feelings for Logan?"

"I do."

"Oh, Rory, you're so innocent... let me guess, when she came over, she wanted you to talk to Logan right?"

"Yeah..."

"Get you out of her way, that's what she wanted."

"I'm not in her way. I don't want Logan."

"That's what she wanted to hear."

"You're seeing too much into this. She sounded sincere and I believe her."

"But how about Logan? He doesn't like her, does he?"

"He says he doesn't, but he's a little hurt because she slept with Colin."

"Logan's friend Colin?"

"Yes."

Paris chuckled, "and you believed her?"

"There probably is a very good explanation for that."

"There is, she's stupid, because Logan has way more money than Colin."

"I'm not talking to you anymore," Rory said and walked to her bedroom.

"I'm sorry," Finn said when he walked into Rory's room after his shower, "I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

"That's ok, I understand."

"It's just, this whole Logan thing, it bothers me."

"What? That you're not speaking?"

"Yeah..." he said sitting on the bed, Rory was at her desk.

"Why don't you go talk to him if you feel this way."

"But he's the one who messed up, _he_ should come to _me_."

"Finn, this is child behavior. If you want to talk to Logan, just do it."

"It's not child behavior, it's pride. He tried to steal you from me."

Rory walked up to him wrapping her hands around his neck, "he tried, but he wouldn't have succeeded. I'm in love with you."

Finn's eyes widened at her confession and Rory turned cold when she realized what she had just said, but it was too late to take it back. He thought a while, Rory had just told him she was in love with him, he was surprised, but in a good way. Rory seeing that Finn wasn't saying anything, and since she couldn't read his expression, she decided to try and say something, "I didn't... I, um..." he interrupted her, "I'm in love with you too." She smiled. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she sat on his lap, her legs crossed behind him.

"You are?" she asked him.

"I am."

She giggled and kissed him. He deepened the kiss and moved his hands to her hips. She ran her hands through his hair while he kissed her neck. They pulled away and stared at each other for a moment. He smiled just before Rory took off his shirt. He did the same to her and she laid him down on the bed. He rolled over so he could be on top of her. He took his time kissing her neck and shoulders, and moving down to her belly button, making her moan and arch her back. He started unbuttoning her pants but had a hard time taking them off, since they were tight ones.

"Girls should be forbidden to wear pants," he muttered while trying to pull Rory's pants down. She giggled, "need a little help there, Finn?" she offered. He looked up at her when he was finally able to get them off, "I'm fine, thank you," he said grinning. Rory pulled him up, so that she was sitting on the bed and he was standing in front of her. She slowly unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down, revealing a Bugs Bunny boxer shorts. Rory raised her eyebrows in question.

"If I knew this was going to happen I would have chosen better," he said.

"I won't tell anyone, I promise," she said giggling.

"You promise?" he asked while leaning towards her making her lie down again.

"Yes," she managed to say before he started kissing her again. Finn's left hand was supporting his weight resting next to Rory's body, while his other moved up and down her thigh. Rory rolled him over so she was on top now. She ran both her hands through his torso and kissed it till she reached his shorts. "Rory," he pleaded in a low moan, pulling her to him. She kissed him while his hands on her back tried to undo her bra, but something interrupted his action. Paris.

"Rory! You in there? I need to talk to you!" she yelled from the other side of the door.

She groaned while Finn rolled his eyes in disbelief. "This is not a good time, Paris! We'll talk later!" she yelled back, still lying on top of Finn.

"Come on Rory, it's important!"

"Paris!" Rory whined.

"What? You know I'll bug you until you open this door!"

Rory looked at Finn and sighed, "I won't be long, promise," she said while standing up and putting her pants on.

"That's ok, I'll just go take a cold shower. Again."

She let out a small laugh, "I'm sorry."

"Seriously, every single time!"

"What?"

"Every time we're about to have sex, something interrupts us. Your mom, your conscience, your roommate...I'm starting to think we're not supposed to have sex!" he said grumpily crossing his arms while watching Rory get dressed.

"Patience is a virtue, my friend. Plus, all this built up tension will only make it better," she said with an evil grin on her face. He just laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Ok, so not completely to your satisfaction, you probably wanted them to do it already! 'Patience is a virtue!' hahahaha... I promise I'll make next chapter longer and you know I always stand by my promises, so... till then! Please review! I love reviews, they're good for my ego hehehe. Byee!


	19. Moving On

**AN:** Hello! Thank you all for the great reviews, I'll get to the thank yous in a bit. Well, last chapter we saw what happened to Rory and Finn after Logan's visit, in this one we'll find out what happened with Logan, Heather and Colin! I hope you like it, don't forget to review!

**TSOHoneybaby -** you don't like Kirk? How can you? He's so great! And funny! But I guess we all have our favorites... Taylor gets on my nerves sometimes and Sookie too, she's just so annoying at times, with her freakiness about cooking and stuff. Anyway, thanks for saying I'm great, well after you said I was cruel, but I chose to ignore that lol. Thank you for the review!

**Honeyluv -** thanks for reviewing (while at work)! Haha, hope it didn't get you in trouble! Thanks!

**ReeseAnn -** Paris' problem? Timing! Hahaha. Well, yeah Finn's too great to be mad at Rory for a long time... Glad you enjoyed it! Thank you for reviewing!

**Crissy -** so not a fan of the saying huh? But you can't rush these things, besides if I had them do it already what would I have left to write for the next 2 chapters! Hahahaha Thank you for the review!

**Jmarit17 -** glad you enjoyed it! Weird that everybody thinks Bugs Bunny is hot... he never did anything for me, hehe, guess I'll have to pay more attention haha... Anyways, thank you for reviewing!

**Bookworms -** I do hope it doesn't kill you, I just wanna make people happy, not kill them! Haha. Well, I couldn't take anymore drama, that's why I went for the lighter version in the chapter, hahaha. And seeing this is almost over (sniff) I didn't want to make you suffer anymore. Well, except for the agony of seeing them interrupted yet once again hahaha. Anyway, thank you for another sweet review!

**Alicia Jo -** ok, so, so far we have Logan, Logan's sluts and Paris jumping off a bridge with no harness... haha, can I have Marty jump off too, I don't like him at all! Evil, me? makes innocent face Not evil, nah nah, not me hahahaha. Don't worry, I'll make it up to you next chapter, promise! Thanks for the review!

**Problem Child1 -** Why won't I let Finn get some! Hahaha I'm evil, or so I've been called, evil and cruel! You people really love me! He'll get some, I'm not that evil! I'm glad you like my Paris, I love her, she's just so cool. I loved her in the last episode I saw when she goes to Stars Hollow and doesn't have any money to call Doyle from a pay phone, so she starts begging, haha, what were those noises she was making! Hilarious! Only thing I liked in the episode by the way... anyway, not the point. Oh, yes, definitely I do not care what Finn's wearing, though I'd prefer nothing at all, but let's keep this PG-13 hehehehe. Thank you so much for the review, dear, hope you like this next one!

**Gilmoregirl -** you feel bad for Finn? Why? Hahaha I'm kidding... I did not see the season finale yet, that'll probably air here in a month or maybe less... it sucks, but I'm glad he's in the finale so yay! Thanks for reviewing!

**Smile1 -** well thank you for understanding! You were the first! Haha, they'll do it eventually, but I didn't wanna rush things... though they have been together since hum... September or October... technically... it's almost December now so... anyway, so yeah, thanks for the review!

**Cheri -** thank you very much! Here's some more!

**Vivilp182 -** Like I said, Paris is just awesome! I'm glad you guys think I'm keeping her pretty much in character. Anyway, thank you so much for the review!

**Minime3090 -** Australian guys definitely hot. Craig Nicholls, Ian Thorpe (oh, man that body...) and Tanc Sade. I'm seriously considering moving to Australia hahahah, not really... you know what? It's the damn accent! So hot! Ooh, I'm glad you're a PDLD lover because of my story, I feel special! Anyway, just wanted to thank you for the review, so thanks!

**Mystripedskirt -** one order of Finn coming up, except not now... sorry, but no things Rory/Logan either... this is just... well not gonna tell you, you just gotta read it! And yeah, believe me when I say: Tanc Sade's cuteness "inspired" me to write this story... anyway, thank you for reviewing!

**Princetongirl -** Thank you! Here's your update!

**Readergurl87 -** well, Paris is just Paris, she doens't think about anyone lese but herself, hehe. But don't worry, we'll get to the part everyone's been waiting for... eventually... thank you for the review!

That's it for the thank yous! Remember, you've got only one last chance to get your name up there, but for that you've gotta review! Hahaha... I'll stop now, on with the story!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 19: Moving on

Logan left Rory's dorm still not knowing what he was going to do or what he was feeling about Heather. He was upset by the fact she had slept with Colin, that much he had already accepted. What he was having a hard time with was figuring out the reason why. He was trying to convince himself that it was just a pride thing, that he was mad because she left him to sleep with one of his friends. But in reality she wasn't the one who left, _he_ left _her_. 'Talk to her,' Rory told him. And tell her what? That he didn't like her sleeping with Colin? What if she asked him why? He wouldn't know what to answer. 'Maybe you like her more than you want to,' no, it couldn't be. He still loved Rory. Didn't he? 'Yes I do, I still love Rory,' he thought as if trying to convince himself it was the truth. 'Why am I trying to convince myself of this? I shouldn't still love her, she's moved on, and so should I... but Heather? No, it can't be Heather. Yes, she says she likes me... she doesn't, she slept with Colin... Colin!' he thought and walked back to his friend's dorm.

"Logan!" Colin said when he saw his friend come into his dorm without knocking.

"How did it happen?" Logan asked him.

Colin knew what he was talking about. "I went to the pub and she was alone and already drunk. Very drunk. She was the one who offered to come here, she asked me to invite her to my dorm."

"She asked you?"

"She was very drunk... and upset."

"That's a bad excuse..."

"Are you going to hit me?"

"What? Why would I do that?"

"Cause I slept with your girl. You punched Finn when he kissed Rory."

"Heather's not my girl."

"She's not?"

"No."

"Then why were you angry when you saw her here earlier? And why are you here now asking me what happened? Seems like you care."

"I don't care."

"You sound exactly like Finn."

"Huh?"

"When he started liking Rory, he never admitted it, he was always denying, but it was clear to everybody else he liked her."

"I don't like her, Colin."

"If you say so..."

"I don't! I was just having fun with her! You can have her if you want."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Fine. Then I'll probably ask her for dinner or something tonight... is that ok?"

"I don't care Colin, God, how many times do I have to say it?"

"Sorry, sorry, if you'll excuse me, I'll go take a shower now, you can wait if you'd like, we could grab a bite to eat or something."

"That's ok, I think I'll just go to the newspaper. I haven't been there in a while, Doyle probably misses getting on my case."

"Probably not."

"Probably not, but I just like messing with him."

Logan was walking to the newspaper office when he heard a familiar voice calling him. 'Damn it,' he thought to himself while turning around, he just could not hide the frown on his face.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"For what?"

"I didn't mean to sleep with Colin, I was drunk and upset, it didn't mean anything."

"You don't have to explain yourself Heather, we didn't have anything serious, exclusive."

"But I don't want to lose you."

'You never had me,' he thought but didn't say it, instead he chose to be gentle and polite, "we can be friends, I'm sorry, but it's all that I can offer, I've told you that. It seems that Colin liked you though."

"Logan..."

"You should give it a try, he's a very nice guy."

"I know he is... but he's not you."

"Heather, don't say that."

"I know, I'm sorry, you don't like me, I just have to deal with it, right?"

He smiled. "I'm sure you'll have a good time with Colin."

"Yeah..." she said looking down.

"I should probably go, duty calls," he said pointing at the newspaper office door.

"Ok, I'll see you around then."

"Sure."

He walked into the office, there weren't that many people there, just three reporters and Doyle. Logan sat down at his desk and turned on his computer, he really was planning on working on something.

"Huntzberger, what are you doing here?" Doyle asked with a frown.

"You don't have to look so thrilled to see me here, Doyle. But to answer your question: I work here."

"I thought you said you'd be doing your articles at home and emailing them to me."

"My computer broke down," Logan lied.

"I see."

"I am going to work, Doyle, don't worry."

"How can I not?" Doyle said and walked to his own desk. Logan just chuckled and started writing his article. To Doyle's surprise Logan actually did work, he left at 2 pm to eat something but was soon back and left only at 8 when he finished his article and handed it to him.

"Are you ok?" Doyle asked him after receiving Logan's article.

"Why?"

"You just spent a whole day here. Working. And today's Friday. You spent a whole Friday working for the paper. There's gotta be something wrong."

"Everything's fine Doyle, thank you for the fake concern. But it's only 8 o'clock, the night's still young."

"Of course."

"I'll see you Monday."

"See you," Doyle said with a still confused look on his face.

Logan went to his dorm and took a shower. Of course he then headed to the pub and met Stephanie on the way.

"Going to the pub?" she asked.

"Where else?"

She chuckled. "Meeting someone?"

"A scotch friend," he said smiling, "you?"

"Actually, yes."

"Hm, indeed? Who might he be?"

"Jack."

"Jack who?"

"Jack Tyler. He's in my Philosophy class."

"How nice..."

"Yep."

"Well, have fun," he said when they entered the pub.

"Want to stay with us?"

"Oh, yes, it's always been my dream to be the third wheel on a date."

"Logan..."

"I'll just hang at the bar."

"I'll see you later then," she said and walked to where Jack was waiting. Logan went to the bar and ordered his first drink. When he turned around his first vision was Colin and Heather sitting at a table talking cheerfully. Logan drank the whole thing with just one gulp and ordered another one. He saw Colin touch Heather's hand, which was resting on the table, and downed another drink. He just snapped his fingers requesting another one from the bartender. He watched the interaction between the two very closely. They seemed to be having fun. Too much fun for his taste. After his sixth drink he decided to head over to their table, that was really bothering him.

"Howdy!" he greeted drunkenly as he approached their table. They hadn't noticed his presence before so they were a little surprised at his appearance.

"Logan? What are you doing here?" Colin asked. Heather took her hand from under his when Logan approached them.

"Same thing you are. Actually not exactly, cause I'm drinking too, but alone. You two are drinking together."

"How long have you been here?"

Logan looked at his watch, "about forty minutes. Six drinks, my personal record. Actually this is my seventh," he said raising the drink in his hand and downing it.

"Logan, slow down there, buddy," Colin asked standing up. Logan looked at him and then at Heather, who had not said a word so far.

"You ok there, honey? You're so quiet. Is it because I'm here? Cause when I was watching you two from the bar you seemed so chatty! I thought you liked me. No wait, if you really liked me, you wouldn't be here with one of my best friends!" he started making a scene.

"Logan, lower your voice, man," Colin said grabbing his arm.

"Let go of my arm, Colin," he said in a threatening tone.

"Logan, come on," Colin said, but when he saw in Logan's eyes that he meant it he let go and crossed his arms.

"You're not going to say anything?" he asked turning to Heather.

"What do you want me to say, Logan? You're the one who said I should give him a chance! You didn't want to give _us_ a chance, so I'm giving me and Colin a chance."

"That's nice, Heather, that's really nice. Very touching."

"You're drunk, Logan," Colin said.

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Maybe you should go home," he said ignoring Logan's rude comment.

"I'm fine, thanks for caring though."

"What's your problem?" Heather finally asked a little angry.

"You talking to me?"

"Yes, I'm talking to you. I don't get you! First you're all depressed because that Rory girl left you for another guy and I offered to help, but you wouldn't let me in! You said you didn't care about me," he interrupted her, "I never said that!"

"Shut up and let me talk!" she said raising her voice, "this morning you acted all jealous when you found me in Colin's room but when I went after you, you said I should give him a chance and that we could only be friends. Well, I'm giving him a chance! Why are you so pissed!"

"I don't want you to give him a chance!"

"Why the hell not?"

"Because!"

"Because! That's your reason! Let's get out of here, Colin," she said standing up and grabbing Colin's arm.

"Yeah, you go, Colin, and enjoy the whore, she's good for the whole night if you're up for it."

Colin didn't know what came over him, but he felt it was his duty to defend his date, so he punched Logan's jaw, totally taking him by surprise.

"What the fuck?" Logan asked his hand on his jaw.

"I don't know what the hell is wrong with you tonight, but you've got no right to say that about her. You know it. So drop it."

"I cannot believe you're defending the slut, Colin! She threw herself at you, she was drunk, she was sleeping with me, now she's here with you. I can't think of a better word."

"I warned you Logan," Colin said and punched Logan again causing him to fall on the table where their drinks were.

"Finn, do something!" Rory's voice cried in the background.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rory and Finn decided to go to the pub that night since Richard and Emily were out of town, meaning no Friday Night Dinner. They first thought of just staying in and watching a few movies but Paris had Doyle over and that was always... noisy and loud, so they just decided to go out. When they arrived at the pub they witnessed the commotion and at the sight of Colin punching Logan and him collapsing on the table, Rory cried out for Finn to act.

"Finn, do something!"

Finn ran towards his two friends and held Colin's arm, "what the hell are you doing, mate?"

"He's just being an ass!" Colin said getting rid of Finn's grip.

"Not that I doubt that, but don't you think this is too public a place for such display of violence?"

"He's right, Colin, let's get out of here, please," Heather begged.

"Fine, come on, I'll walk you back to your dorm if you want," he said taking her hand and walking out of the pub leaving Logan lying on the table, pieces of glass all over him.

"Are you ok?" Rory asked coming near them.

"I'm fine... ow, fuck!" he exclaimed as he cut himself on a piece of glass while trying to stand up. Finn took one of his arms and helped him up. Logan shook his jacket to get rid of any unwelcome piece of glass that could still be on him. "Thank you," he said to Finn, while Finn just nodded his head.

"What came over you tonight? Why did Colin hit you?" Rory asked him when they all sat at another table.

"I might have insulted Heather and he defended her... God, I feel so stupid!"

"Cause you are one," Finn commented.

"Finn!" Rory said disapprovingly.

"What? He is! It's like he's trying extremely hard to lose all his friends! Do you want to be all alone, mate? Cause if you keep going at this rate, soon you'll only have your booze as companions."

Rory looked at Finn and smiled. He _was_ being sarcastic but he was also giving Logan advice, good advice, which proved that he still cared about him. Logan noticed it too.

"I'm sorry, man," Logan said looking into Finn's eyes.

"I know you're drunk and just got your ass kicked, but I think you can tell the difference between me and Colin. You should be apologizing to him, not me."

"I should apologize to you too. You shouldn't even be here after everything I did to you, to the both of you. I almost ruined your relationship and I completely destroyed our friendship."

"Everything can be fixed, Logan. It just takes time."

"I don't deserve this, I should be all alone."

"Don't be over dramatic, this was just a fight. Tomorrow it'll all be forgotten."

"But what about us? Will it ever be the same between us?"

Finn half smiled, he was glad he was having this conversation with Logan, he needed that. He needed to hear from his friend's mouth that he really cared and that he was really worried about losing his friendship for good. Truth was Finn missed Logan, and talking to him now, helping him, giving him advice, it felt good and he truly believed that his friendship with Logan could be restored.

"I think so, with time, yes."

"I'll go get something to clean that cut," Rory said when she noticed the bleeding on Logan's hand. She kissed Finn's cheek before leaving and they both watched her go. When Finn turned around to face Logan again, he was smirking.

"What are you smirking about?" Finn asked.

"You guys. We were never like this. We never had our own coffee kiosk."

Finn laughed, "yeah, I guess we had to go through too much, it made the feeling stronger," he said smiling.

"You love her, don't you?"

"Very much."

"I know this will sound very corny and cheesy, and I'm totally blaming it on the alcohol tomorrow, but you deserve this, Finn. You deserve Rory, she's gonna make you really happy."

"You're right, this did sound cheesy... but she already does." Logan looked down at the cut in his hand and then looked away, lost in thought. "You'll find it too," Finn said to him.

"What?"

"Happiness."

"I've had my shot, I blew it," he said referring to his relationship with Rory.

"You can't think like that, mate. You have to believe that you're gonna find it, think positive thoughts."

Logan looked at Finn with his eyebrows raised, "have you been reading some self-help books, Finn?"

"Nah, I'm just trying to make you feel better... is it working?"

Logan chuckled, "I guess."

"So tomorrow, go talk to Colin first, then you talk to the girl. Make sure you apologize!" Finn reminded him.

"Here it is," Rory said when she was back with some gauze. She took more time than necessary to go back to their table since she saw the two guys talking. She was happy, soon things would be just how they had been. But Logan would have to mend things with Colin and Heather first.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saturday morning found Logan standing outside Colin's room holding two cups of coffee and a bag of bagels. He knocked on the door this time and waited for someone to answer it.

"Breakfast?" he offered when Colin opened the door.

"Come in," Colin said half asleep.

Logan put the things on the coffee table and sat down on the couch.

"Apology accepted," Colin said before Logan could say anything.

"What?" he asked.

"You came to apologize, didn't you?"

"Yeah..."

"So, apology accepted. Now give me those bagels."

"That's it?" Logan asked handing Colin a bagel.

"Yeah. I proved my point and that was all I wanted."

"You proved your point? What are you talking about?"

"You like Heather."

"I do not!" Logan said.

"Oh, not with the denial again! Come on Logan! If last night wasn't a jealousy act, I don't know what is."

"I was not jealous."

"Why do you do this to yourself? When you started liking Rory it was the same damn thing!"

"I don't like Heather!"

"You know what? I'm not going to argue anymore. You wanna keep lying to yourself, do it. But you can chill, I'm not going out with her anymore."

"Thank you," Logan said and then he thought why he had said thank you, "do I like Heather?"

"Are you seriously asking _me_ this?"

"Why do I like her?"

"Why does _she_ like _you_?"

"Hey, I'm a great catch!"

Colin laughed, "dude, you didn't just say that. To me!"

Logan laughed too. "She _is_ nice."

"Yeah... and great in bed," Colin joked. Logan hit his arm and just said, "ass!"

"Go get her tiger!"

Logan just rolled his eyes at Colin. Before walking out he turned around to face his friend, "we ok?" he asked.

"Of course."

"Good... I think Finn and I are ok too. Thanks to you and the punching last night."

"Glad I could help, if you ever need it again..."

"Go choke on a bagel, Colin," Logan said chuckling and left the dorm.

Logan took a deep breath before he knocked on Heather's door. Her roommate answered.

"Is Heather here?" he asked.

"She's sleeping."

"Can I come in?"

"She's sleeping."

"I know. Could I wait in her bedroom?"

"She's sleeping."

Logan breathed deep and rolled his eyes. "Wake her up," he suggested with a very fake smile.

"She doesn't like that, come back later," the girl said and started closing the door but Logan held it open.

"It's imperative that I talk to her now."

"Well, _now_ she is sleeping, you'll have to come back _later_," she replied impatiently.

"I'll just sit there, I promise I won't wake her up, just let me in. I won't leave here until you do."

Now it was the girl's turn to roll her eyes, "fine," she said allowing Logan to come inside. He went straight to Heather's bedroom, opening and closing the door carefully so not to wake her up and sat on her desk. She was sleeping soundly and he just watched her, his head on his hand and his elbow on the desk. An hour later she finally woke up, it was close to 11 o'clock.

"Good morning, almost afternoon," Logan greeted still not leaving his seat.

Heather sat up on the bed surprised, "Logan? What are you doing here?"

"I was just watching you sleep."

Heather looked at him suspicious, "why?"

"Because you were sleeping."

"Why are you here, Logan?"

"I want to apologize. Last night, not my best night."

"Definitely not," she said looking down and playing with the bed sheets.

"I didn't mean what I said, I was drunk and jealous."

Heather looked up when she heard the word 'jealous'. "Jealous?"

He smiled and walked over to the bed, sitting down. "Well, you see, I'm a very possessive guy and I just was not pleased to see my girl with one of my best friends."

"Your girl?" she asked sheepishly.

"If you still wanna be."

She smiled but then soon wiped it off her face with a question, "what about Rory?"

"I'm here, aren't I?"

"Being with me never kept you from thinking about her."

"She's with Finn now, and I'm fine with it. I want, I need to move on. I want you."

This time her smile stayed there till Logan touched her lips with his lightly. "You made me go out with Colin," she said slightly pushing him when they let go.

He laughed, "yeah, sorry about that. Won't happen again."

"No it won't," she said and grabbing his collar she pulled him to her and kissed him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: So next chapter it all wraps up! I'll try to be fast! Till then... review!


	20. All's well tha ends well

AN: Oh, this is so sad! Last chapter! Finally! I mean, how much drama can there be in just 20 chapters? Haha, but I'm glad you all stuck around till the end. Before I go on to the thank yous for the reviews I'd like to say a few words to some people. Well, first thank you to everybody who read this and reviewed, giving me encouragement and making me believe I was actually good. I'd like to thank Problem Child and Bookworms for their great, hilarious and sweet reviews, you can never have too many of those, hehe, and Smile1 for her help when I was starting out, giving me tips on how to make it all better. So, yeah, thank you a lot. And of course Tanc Sade, don't really have to justify it, do I? So, yeah, that's it, now for the thank yous:

Honeyluv - yes, indeed! Like the title for this chapter says, all's well that ends well haha. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

Coffee-addicted - well, I'm glad you loved it! Thank you so much for reading! And just so you know in this chapter Paris is on her cruise hehehe

Alicia Jo - you really don't like Logan, eh? I like him on the show, not so much in this story but... I like Finn better. And to answer your question... how about this chapter! ; )

Vivilp182 - poor Heather, a lot of people don't like her... well, I hope you like the ending! Thank you for reading and reviewing!

Jmarit17 - plenty of Finn? I suppose we'll have that now hehe. Hope you like it. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

ReeseAnn - yes, what person doesn't? This chapter is definitely more Finn and Rory, don't worry. Thank you for reading and reviewing all through the story!

Lillie M. Cheagana - thank you for reviewing! I love happy endings hehe

TSOHoneybaby - I never meant for Heather to be endearing hehe... I didn't want everybody to hate her like some people do, but I didn't want her to be a "likeable" character... we all find out why in this chapter1 And will Finn finally get some! Read and find out! haha thanks for reading and reviewing!

Gilmoregirl - And I still haven't seen the finale yet... stupid stupid subtitles! You're gonna cry? So am I, this is sad hehe. Not so much, I already got another story going on... much "lighter" hehe. Anyway, thank you for reviewing!

Christine - Thank you so much, I hope you like the ending!

Cinemagal - thank you very very much! I'm glad you enjoyed everything! Hope you like my ending! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

Readergurl87 - hehe thank you so much for reviewing! Hope you like the ending!

Mystripedskirt - your review made me laugh hehe. Steph/Colin? I guess it's a bit late for that... maybe in my other fiction, who knows! Thank you for reading and reviewing!

Bookworms - aw thank you so much! Very emotional review hehe I'm an awesome wiriter? No I'm not, you're just being nice! But thanks anyway! Another chapter? Don't know about that... I'll let you know hehe, don't get your hopes up! You still have my other fiction though! Anyway, hope you like the ending dear!

Problem Child1 - thank you so much! I have not seen the movie you talked about, but I'll be sure to check it out if you say it's good! So you like Heather? I guess you and Bookworms are two of the few hehe. I do hope you like the ending! Thank you for reviewing!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 20: All's well that ends well

Rory looked at her calendar, December 31. New Years was one of her favorite holidays, she always had the idea that the new year would bring different things, better things. She was always disappointed when this didn't happen. But this year she actually felt differently about it. She was already starting different, changed. Last year it was a mess with the whole Dean thing and her grandparents separated, but this year she had Finn and she was happy. So happy she didn't think it could be true. Sometimes, when she was just sitting around doing nothing, she would catch herself thinking about him and smiling. She felt as if her life had finally gotten back on track. She was happy, her mom was happy, her grandparents were happy, everything was great, and she was happy that the year would end on such a high note.

She was home alone now, Paris had gone to the cruise with Doyle and his parents and Finn was at Logan's helping him for tonight's Life and Death Brigade New Years Bash. He hadn't moved back in with Logan, he was still with Rory and she didn't mind. Paris had asked her before she left for her trip if Finn would be staying there for good. Rory didn't know, but she wasn't going to kick him out, she liked having him there, going to sleep with him next to her every night was very nice. She thought that if he wanted to move back with Logan he would just do it. She didn't think he was going to stay there for good, she knew he just wasn't ready to go back to his old dorm. To her surprise Paris didn't mind him staying, she said he was neat and always cleaned up after himself and as long as she didn't find his underwear lying around the place, she didn't mind having him there, he was fun to be around. She was thinking about him when the phone rang.

"Hey, kiddo! How are the party arrangements?"

"I'm not participating, Finn's there with Logan though."

"How are things with Finn and Logan by the way?"

"Better, slowly back to normal."

"That's good. How about you and Finn?"

"We're fine, mom. You wanna know about Paris and Doyle? Or Stephanie and Colin?"

"Stephanie and Colin? They're together now?" Lorelai asked exited.

"No, of course not, she's with Jack."

"Then why would you say she was with Colin?"

"I didn't say she was with Colin."

"You said Stephanie and Colin."

"So?"

"Are you making fun of your mother?"

"Possibly."

"Glad you're honest. So what you're wearing?" she asked changing the subject.

"A light blue gown with sparkles, Finn got it for me."

"How sweet... so you guys done it yet?"

"Mom!"

"What? I'm worried about you. This can't be good for your health."

"I guess you can't even see the line now."

"What line?"

"The line you crossed when said that to me, your daughter!"

"So you haven't done it? How's he handling the withdrawal?"

"You didn't just ask me that."

"I did too!"

Rory's cell phone rang on her desk before she could reply to her mother, "hold on, someone's calling me," she said before grabbing her phone, "it's Stephanie," she said when she saw the caller ID.

"I'll hold," Lorelai said.

"Hey, Steph," Rory greeted over the phone.

"Help me! I don't know what to wear!" Stephanie cried on the other end.

"For tonight?"

"Yes! I have two dresses and I don't know which one to wear! Help me, I'm desperate!"

"Sure, I'll be right there," Rory said and turned off her cell phone and put the other phone back to her ear, "I've gotta go, Steph's having an outfit crises."

"Oh, those are bad..."

"Yeah, so, I'll talk to you later."

"Sure, honey, have fun at the party. Get drunk and get laid!"

"Oh, my God! Bye, mom!"

Lorelai laughed, "bye, hon."

"Thank God you're here," Stephanie said pulling Rory inside her dorm, "I don't know what to do!"

Rory smiled, Stephanie really was desperate, "where are the dresses?"

"Here," Stephanie said pointing at the two gowns on the bed. One was a very light shade of silver and the other one was light pink.

"Put them on and I'll tell you which one I like best."

Stephanie put the silver one on first, which was tight around the waist and had some very small black sparkles making different shapes in the front. Rory immediately liked it, Stephanie looked like a princess in it. "It's beautiful... now the pink one."

Stephanie put the pink one on then. It was different than the gray dress, it was simpler with its thin stripes which crossed in the low cut back, but it fit her perfectly. That was the one. "I love this one! I think we have a winner!"

"Really, I don't know about the back though. Don't you think it's too... I don't know, do you think Jack'll like it?" she asked while looking in the mirror.

"He'll love it," Rory said smiling, "so you and Jack are serious?"

"I think so, yeah. I really like him, he's very sweet."

"I'm glad."

"How are you and Finn?"

"We're great, thank you."

"You haven't had sex though."

"What!"

"You haven't had sex. Why?"

"When did my sex life become topic for open discussions? First my mom, now you... thank goodness Paris left before she could say anything."

"I'm just asking. If things are so great, why haven't you slept with him yet?"

"I don't know, I guess the opportunity hasn't presented itself."

"You sleep in the same bed every night."

"That's different, we're sleeping."

"Rory..."

"I don't know, ok?"

"Don't you want to?"

"Of course I want to! Why would I not want to?"

"That's what I'm wondering! I mean, it's Finn we're talking about here. I know he's your guy, but he's hot!"

Rory laughed a little at Steph's remark, "that he is... we've come close actually, but something always interrupts us. Last time it was Paris."

"When was that?"

"A couple weeks ago."

"And you haven't tried again yet? She's been gone for almost a week now!"

"Well, the party's been taking much of his time and he gets home tired and goes straight to bed."

"That so sounded like you guys have been married for years," she said laughing.

"I guess it did, but it's the truth!"

"You need to just get it over with. You've gotta know if you'll have the chemistry, you know," she said winking.

Rory chuckled, "I'm not worried about that. I'm sure we have plenty of chemistry. And I don't want to just get it over with. There should be a whole mood set, it should be nice and not something rushed."

"Aw, that's so cute, but you're right..."

"Thank you. Can we please change the subject, cause this is beginning to make me uncomfortable."

Stephanie laughed at her, "fine... so the pink one then?"

"I like it better."

"The pink one it is," she said with a smile.

It was six thirty when Rory finished her shower. She sat on her bed and got her cell phone to call Finn, who still hadn't returned. She was starting to dial when he walked in.

"Bloody hell," he said in an exasperated sigh and letting his body drop on the bed next to Rory.

"Tired?"

"Very... but we're finally done!"

"I was just about to call you," she said putting the phone back on the nightstand, "why don't you go take a shower, then you can rest for a while before we leave."

Finn agreed to Rory's idea and stood up. 15 minutes later he was back, shirtless, his towel on his shoulder. Rory was still sitting on her bed waiting for her hair to dry so she could curl it. Finn put the towel on the chair next to her desk and laid down on the bed, his head resting on her lap.

"Do you really wanna go to this party?" he asked closing his eyes, "cause I'd be ok if we just stayed in."

"After all the work you put into this party you want to stay here? It'll be fun," she said and started running her fingers through his hair.

He sighed, "oh, this is good," he said smiling. She watched him sleep for a while and then her fingers started tracing his face and stopped on his lips. He opened his eyes when he felt her touch.

"Hi," she said looking him in the eyes.

"Hi," he replied smiling, "come here," he said as he pulled her down and touched her lips with his. Her hair started to get in the way so he decided to sit up and kissed her again. He played with her lower lip before she opened her mouth to let him in. Her hands moved from his hair to his chest while his were on her lower back. When they pulled away they stared into each others eyes for a moment, "hi," he said to her.

"We've covered this, Finn," she said with a smirk and leaned in to kiss him again. She slowly laid him down, their lips never parting, and her hands moving to his side. Finn took off her top and rolled her over so he was on top of her and started kissing her neck and collarbone, while his hands moved up and down her thigh. He let his lips travel through her body till they found the waistband of her sweat pants. He stood up so he could take them off more easily. Rory sat up on the bed and watched as he took his pants off too, "no Bugs Bunny this time?" she asked with a grin.

"Why, does he turn you on?" he asked leaning in again.

"No, you do," she answered and pulled him into a passionate kiss, rolling over so she could be on top. Her sneaky hand found its way into Finn's boxers and she smiled when he let out a soft moan when she touched him. He rolled her over, moving her hand from his boxers and placing it over her head together with the other one. He let his hands explore her body and kissing her, he pulled her panties down. His hands were just as sneaky as hers and Rory couldn't believe the feeling she experienced when his talented fingers touched her. "oh, God, Finn," she moaned and he decided not to let her wait any longer and pulling his boxers down, he reached for his wallet on the nightstand looking for a condom. "where the fuck's the bloody condom?" he said when he couldn't find any. Rory sat up and opened the first drawer on the stand taking out a box of condoms, "will this do?" she asked with a mischievous grin on her face.

"We'll just have to see, won't we?" he said taking one condom out of the box.

"Let me," she said taking the package from his hands and ripping it. He bit his lower lip as he watched Rory slowly put the condom on him. When she was done she sat on his lap, his hands on her hips moving along as her body moved back and forth. He held her tighter and laid her down, kissing her neck. Her hands moved around his back, while he slowly moved his hips and she moaned in pleasure. Finn looked at her, her eyes were closed and she was stressing her lower lip, "Rory," he whispered in her ear. She opened her eyes to meet his intense gaze and licked her lips tempting him to kiss them. Their tongues battled inside their mouths while Rory's hands on Finn's hips didn't let him stop moving. She stopped the kiss suddenly and tilted her head back when she felt her body near release.

"Harder... Finn...," she pleaded and Finn obeyed. Rory gave a loud moan and Finn gasped as they both reached ecstasy He started moving slower and when he stopped they held their position, enjoying the warming, relaxing, and tingling feeling that flowed through their bodies. Finn tried to control his breathing as well as his heartbeat and rested his head on her chest and was glad her heart was racing as fast as his was. When Rory was able to control her movements she started running her fingers through his hair, "so, I guess my mom can stop worrying about my health," she said, her breathing still hard. Fill raised himself just a bit so he could face her, "huh?"

"She said the lack of sex would affect my health," she giggled, "no need to worry about that now. I'm very healthy."

He laughed a little and kissed her chin, "she was worried about you too," she continued, "she wanted to know how you were handling the withdrawal. I guess I don't wanna know."

He chuckled, "well, she most definitely needn't worry anymore. And Rory?"

"Hum?"

He moved closer to her and whispered in her ear, "it was worth the wait."

"It certainly was," she giggled and he started kissing her again. When she moved her head to the side, allowing him more space to explore her neck she saw the time and pushed him away, "shit! A quarter to eight! We're gonna be late!" she said and quickly stood up and they started getting dressed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They entered the ballroom at 8:30, Rory gave up the idea of curling her hair, instead she just pulled it into a half ponytail. Finn led Rory in the room, his hands on her lower back, and saw as Logan approached them, "the hosts are supposed to be at the party before the guests arrive, Finn. You're late!"

"Only half an hour, there aren't even that many people here."

"But there are people, meaning you should have been here half an hour ago! What happened?"

"We just got held up... I'm here now, so stop with the whining already!"

Logan rolled his eyes at Finn and looked at Rory, "you look great, Ace."

"Thank you... I didn't have time to do my hair though."

"Goes unnoticed, you look beautiful."

"Ok, that's enough complimenting for one night, don't you think, mate?" Finn said putting his arm around Logan's shoulder, "where are the many guests I have failed to welcome?" he asked taking him away from Rory. Before he left he looked back and winked at her and said "I'll see you in a bit, babe." She just smiled and watched him walk away with Logan. Stephanie didn't let her stare for long since she came, grabbed Rory's arm and took her to a quiet corner where nobody could see them.

"What's the matter with you?" Rory asked when Stephanie let go of her arm, "Jack didn't like the dress?"

"Oh, no, he loved the dress. Really loved it, if you know what I mean," she said grinning.

"Is this conversation gonna get weird, cause I haven't had anything to drink yet."

Stephanie laughed, "I just wanted to ask you, how was it?"

"How was what?" Rory asked confused.

"The sex!"

Rory blushed, 'how the hell does she know?'

"I was right!" Stephanie exclaimed when she saw Rory's cheek change color, "you had sex!"

"Shhh!" Rory said slapping Stephanie's arm, "I don't want everybody to hear!"

"So, how was it?"

"It was good."

"Good?"

"It was nice."

"Good? Nice? What's wrong with you?" Stephanie asked impatient.

"Fine! It was great, it was amazing, it was mind blowing, it was awesome, best sex I've ever had! Happy now?"

"Better than Logan?"

"What?"

"You said it was the best sex you've ever had. Was it better than Logan? Cause Logan's really got a reputation for being, you know, pretty great," she said wiggling her eyebrows at Rory.

"Oh, my God..."

"Come on, tell me, tell me! Is he better than Logan?"

"Why do you wanna know?"

"He's better than Logan. I always thought he'd be better than Logan, but since I never tried neither of them, I couldn't tell. But I don't know, Finn just looks like he's better than Logan."

"Have you been fantasizing about my boyfriend's sexual performance?" Rory asked with her hands on her hips.

"How come you always find a way to not answer people's questions?"

"I don't do that!"

"You do too! You still haven't answered my question!"

"I'm not going to! They're different guys! Things happened at different moments in my life and different feelings were involved."

Stephanie raised her eyebrows at Rory.

Rory gave an exasperated sigh, "I love Finn, and even if the sex hadn't been great, which it was, it was amazing, I still would have enjoyed it because I love him. With Logan, things were a little different. I thought I loved him, but I didn't, so the sex was different."

"I get that, but was it better?"

"Oh, my God, give it up woman!"

"If you don't tell me, I might just be tempted to give it a try," Stepahine said and looked at the ballroom. When she found Finn standing next to Logan talking to some other guy she said, "wouldn't be a sacrifice at all."

"Hey! Stop checking him out! What about Jack?"

"Jack can be part of it too, if he wants..."

"Eww! Oh, God please stop!"

"I'm joking, I'm not into that!" she said laughing but still checking Finn out, "he's got a great ass, doesn't he?"

"It was better, ok? Stop it now," Rory said seriously annoyed at the way her friend was looking at Finn.

Stephanie chuckled, "you know I would never do that, don't you? You know I would never sleep with Finn. Or Logan for that matter, he's not really my type. Finn is, but he's yours and I'm happy with Jack, very happy."

"Glad to hear it... hey, how did you know?"

"What?"

"That I had sex with Finn."

"Well, first you get here late. Finn was supposed to be here at 8 sharp, he knows Logan hates it when people are not punctual, so something kept him from getting here at eight. You show up with your hair in a half ponytail, and though I think that's cute, I know you didn't want to do that, you wanted to curl your hair, so something happened that you didn't have time to do it. Finn's got a smirk on his face that he just can't erase, and only one thing could make him smirk like that. So, add that with my other evidences, voila, sex!"

Rory nodded her head, "I'm impressed."

"I know, I know," she said and took Rory's arm and led her back to the party.

She looked around the ballroom for the first time since she got there. It was a beautiful room in an old house, with a high ceiling and marbled floor. She thought she was in the middle of the set of _Gone With The Wind_ when she saw the staircase, it was exactly like that. When she looked upstairs she saw a chandelier with a rope attaching it to the rail. Finn came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist after handing her a glass of champagne.

"What's gonna happen there?" she asked him pointing at the chandelier.

"That's our own Times Square ball."

"You're gonna drop that here? It's glass, it'll break!"

"No, sweetie, we're not going to drop the chandelier itself, Robert's gonna jump with it."

"What? He'll get hurt, it's glass, Finn!"

"Oh, we do it every year, last year it was Colin, this year it's Robert. I'm next year."

"No you're not. I won't let you do something that crazy!"

"And this coming from the girl that jumped 10 stories just to get an article for the newspaper," he replied.

"7 stories, and I didn't do it for the story, I did it for the fun."

"So did Colin, so is Robert, and so will I next year!"

"We are spending New Years with my mom next year."

"No, we're not!"

"Yes, we are!"

"I always spend New Years with the guys!"

"Next year you won't"

"Just so I don't jump?"

"Yeah..."

He smiled and turned her around to face him, "you can jump with me, if you want."

"Oh, really?" she said faking enthusiasm.

"It'll be fun, come on! What, you want me to get Logan so he can convince you to do it. He's pretty good at it."

"Shut up," she said pushing him away but he held on to her side and pulled her closer to him.

"I'm just joking, love. If you don't want me to jump, I won't. But you'll see tonight there's nothing to it."

"Nothing to it? Are you serious? That's a chandelier, Finn! Not supposed to carry people on top of it! Besides..." she was going to continue but Finn interrupted her with a kiss.

"Only way to shut you up," he said when they pulled away.

"Very funny."

"Come on, let's dance," he said and took her to the dance floor.

"Is Logan here alone? I don't see Heather," Rory said as she and Finn danced, her hands locked around his neck and his hands on her lower back.

"They're not together anymore."

"What? Why not?"

"She broke up with him."

"What? I don't believe you! _She_ broke up with _him_?"

"Yeah, two weeks ago. The guy was devastated. Reminded me of when he broke up with you and regretted it."

"But why?"

"I'm not sure, but I think there's another guy. Harvard. Can you believe it? Dump Logan for a Harvard guy, the enemy!"

"I just can't believe it, she sounded so sincere when she talked about him and her feelings for him."

"Well, I guess her feelings are stronger for the other guy. Either that, or she's in love with his money. His father owns I don't know how many baseball teams."

"I guess Paris was right then. She was just interested in Logan's money and when she found someone richer she dumped him. I feel bad for him though, I kind of told him to give it a shot with her."

"I think he knew what she was about, he just let himself get too involved. I mean, come on, the girl offered him free sex. Not the kind of girl to fall for."

"But is he over her?"

"Yeah, he's better now. He didn't come with a girl because he just didn't want to. A lot of Heathers wanted to be here with him tonight, but I guess he's tired of that. I'm happy for him though, finally found the right way."

"Yeah, good for him..."

"Ok, so with that said, can we please stop talking about your ex-boyfriend for a while, it's really annoying me."

She smiled, "well, what do you want to talk about?"

"Who says I wanna talk," he said and pulled her into a kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on guys it's almost time!" Logan called everyone's attention. Robert went up the stairs and got on the chandelier, untying the rope, but still holding on the rail. Everybody started counting down and Finn, who was standing behind Rory held her close to him. When everybody yelled "one" Robert let go of the rail. He looked like Tarzan Rory thought, rocking back and forth standing on the chandelier yelling "happy New Year!". She giggled and turned to face Finn, "that was fun to watch."

"Told you there was nothing to it."

"You're still not doing it next year."

"Well, I guess I have the whole year to work on convincing you."

"You'll have to work hard."

"Maybe not, I have pretty good persuasive skills," he said bringing her close to him, his hands sliding down to the side of her hips.

"Oh, really?" she asked.

"Yes, really," he said smirking.

"We'll see about that... I can convince you not to jump too. I'm can be very persuasive as well, you know," she said, her hands on his hips.

"It'll be a good fight," he said grinning.

She smiled at him, "Finn?"

"Yes, babe?"

"Happy New Year."

He smiled and kissed her.

THE END

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Oh, man that was cheesy! But cute! At least I thought so... So, was it good for you? Hahaha, you know what I'm talking about! Lol I'm sorry, just kidding... well, just because there won't be anymore chapters, doesn't mean you don't have to review! Tell me what you thought of the story, the ending, if it was too, I don't know, predictable... well I guess it was, but you can say anything you want. I'll be posting the personal thank yous on my blog. Don't know the address? Check my profile! So, yeah, that's it for me here... oh, I'll miss this... not really... don't forget to review and I'll see you on my other story! Haha, you won't get rid of me that quickly! Anyway, thank you so much for reading! I love you guys! Byee! - Adriana.


End file.
